Why Is It Always Me?
by dillpops
Summary: A girl can see characters from zelda as the real people. Her old friend link comes to see her and drag her and her friend into a full scale war. COMPLETED 13/08/02
1. Well Look who it is

Ok, as usual with disclaimers I own nothing of Zelda or Nintendo so all you lawyers can back off! I have no money to give to the already billionaires of Japan and Nintendo! Ok, in the world I'm using, basically ours) a few people can see into other worlds (such as Hyrule) and in turn create stories and games from them. Only a few people of the world have this gift and can see the other worlds and people and these people make the films, books and games we all love. The character I'm using is roughly based on me and later on Lucy is based on my friend. Ok? Happy reading all will be explained later on!  
  
  
I looked behind me, someone was following me, I was sure of it. I could feel all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I hated walking home from school sometimes. It was freaky when I knew something was up.  
  
"Quit following me!" I called behind me, no answer.   
  
I sped up a bit. The feeling got more intense. I felt like saying "My spider sense is tingling, anyone call for a web slicker?" but that would have been too corny.  
  
Great, only a little way to my house.  
  
I began to run. Was someone running behind me? I could hear other footsteps. I slowed down to let them get closer. They weren't heavy footsteps, so at least they weren't too big. Maybe I could get to my house in time, maybe not. The footsteps grew louder. Silently I urged myself on.  
  
"Oh no" I fell hard on the ground "Typical" I muttered.  
  
I had slit my knee and grazed my hands. The footsteps slowed down and stopped behind me "Go away" I called firmly, nothing, "Did you hear me? I told you to go away, now leave me alone" I decided to take a peek behind me. Clenching my fists I counted to three and spun around "What the?"   
  
There was the street, but no one was there. This was weird now, like some old horror film. I got up. No way was I going to deal with this; I'd rather do homework than this. I sprinted, limping slightly because of my knee, but sprinting anyway. Luckily there was no one at home at that time. I sighed with relief as I shut my door.  
  
I think it's time I told you something. I used to see people everywhere I went, not ordinary people...the people you think aren't real.  
  
When I was younger I used to talk to them, everyone thought I had imaginary friends, as most children do. But some of my close friends could sense them too, but only when they were around me, how could they be imaginary if they could feel them?   
  
But then I grew up and people told me off for talking to nothing, so I stopped it, so my friends stopped sensing them too.   
  
When I was six, I followed a fairy off a cliff at the coast.   
  
That did it, I was pushed into therapy. I never saw any of the people again. Until now I had forgotten about them. Forgotten how detailed I could see their faces, how I knew each fold of their clothing, and how I could tell anyone each memory of their life.  
  
I dropped my stuff in the hall and sat down. Great, I was starting to see things again. But were the people returning to me? Oh yeah, Just what I needed. I put the telly on. I watched it for about half an hour, and then went upstairs to do my homework. Math was hard but I got past it ok.  
  
My parents came home, so did my sister. All the usual things that we go through in life went through again. We talked over dinner, watched the evening news, all that stuff. Everything a family usually does. Soon I had to go to bed. Even that was normal. Or so I thought.  
  
I stood there, cleaning my teeth, I leant down to spit out the froth and something caught my eye. I froze, what was that? Slowly, I drew my eyes up to the mirror I was facing. A familiar face was looking at me.  
  
"Hi" a green clothed teen said grinning  
  
"Link?" I started to spat and spun round, I caught myself then stopped. No, I wasn't going to see these guys again. I was hallucinating, just a dream from long ago.   
  
I carried on doing my teeth; ignoring the fact someone was standing right behind me. It wasn't a dream I told myself, but I forced the feeling away.  
  
"I know you can hear me," Link said folding his arms.   
  
I did nothing.  
  
"Come on, do you know how much it took to open up the lock you put on your mind, I have been pounding it for five years, can you at least acknowledge that?"   
  
I didn't answer   
  
"Obviously not. I see you've grown, definitely better looking than the last time I saw you" he chuckled "Not chubby around the waist. Anyway, aren't you glad to see me? I mean it's been five years...fine...anyway; I came to see you, as I said it took a lot of work, but I managed it. Navi sends her regards. All of them back there do. Come on, I deserve to be acknowledged I know you can hear me"   
  
I opened the bathroom door and went out.   
  
He caught my wrist.  
  
"Get off" I hissed  
  
"I knew you could hear me," he said triumphantly  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now leave"  
  
"But I came all this way to see you"   
  
"But they think I'm crazy anyway, if I talk to you, it'll give me away as mad. AGAIN"   
  
"You're not mad"  
  
"How do you know?" I pulled his hand off me "I could be dreaming"  
  
"You're not, believe me"  
  
"Why come back now, huh? I was doing just fine"  
  
"You used to enjoy seeing us"  
"Until I nearly died following a fairy off a cliff!" I shuddered at the memory  
  
"It was the great fairy of power, not any old fairy" he corrected, "Anyway that was an accident"   
  
"I don't want to be like this"  
  
"Hey, no creator ever wanted to be how they are, it happens" he hugged me fiercely "I haven't seen you in five years, at least give me a 'thank you for coming I missed you', can't you even give me that?"   
  
"Thank you for coming I missed you" I mimicked "You make me sound ten again"  
  
"You were last time"  
  
"You really need to go," I told him "My sisters in the next room, she'll tell my mum I'm talking to myself again"  
  
"I don't think so" he grinned "This time we, as in the people of the other worlds, are the ones who choose who sees us"  
  
"What!" I shouted at him "That's unfair, you'll make her see you and ruin my life!"  
  
"No" he said, "This way people know you're not mad"  
  
"I have to go to bed," I said and walked out  
  
"Can I camp in your room?"  
  
"UNDER the bed, on the floor, if you insist, don't want people tripping over you, namely me"  
  
"Hope you got a new bed" he commented as I pushed him in front of me.   
  
My old bed had had a cupboard underneath it where we kept towels. I gave him a blanket and pillow and crawled into bed.  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? This is the rewritten version, I tried to make it easier to understand or was it more confusing...ah well. A good try. 


	2. Who's the guy in the corner and where ar...

"Don't try anything," I warned   
"Why would I do that?" he asked "You're like a cousin or something, god that's disgusting"   
"Just warning you anyway" I closed my eyes and settled my breathing. We fell silent. I heard the uncanny noises under me and it was hard to remember it was someone I knew under there. I was almost asleep when a thought nagged at me "Link?"  
"Mmmmm?" he breathed  
"Why are you here?" I whispered "Why? I mean, I was only a person to talk to, to all the people who have been used in people's imaginations. I'm not important"   
"Your our friend on this side" he replied "Besides" he threw something up onto the bed, I felt sleep drifting onto me, damn fairy dust, "We need your help" I lost it then. I was too tired.  
  
Beep, beep. Beep, beep.  
Damn alarm clock.   
Beep, beep. Beep, beep.  
SHUT UP!  
CRASH! I bolted upright as something hit something else right next to me.   
"What the-" I looked at my alarm clock. It was completely destroyed, and so was the table, so was the CD rack. Only the stereo and lamp were in tact on the floor. A big sword was sticking up through the pile.  
"Sorry" Link said sheepishly "Habit"  
"And how many clocks do you go through a year?" I sighed. No use going back to sleep. It was a miracle no one had come to investigate the noise. I got up and realised everyone had gone out shopping like they had said yeaterday. Link slid out from under the bed.  
"Sleep well?" he asked  
"Even better with the fairy dust"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that" he replied  
"Why did you do that anyway, I could have gone to sleep on my own you know"   
"Yeah I know, but you would have asked questions"  
I pulled some clothes out of the drawer "Just be thankful I don't have to go to school today"  
"How come?"  
"Saturday genius"  
He blushed "Oh yeah" I started to undress, he blushed even more "Um, er, should I? Um"  
"Well" I demanded, "either turn around or get out" I folded my arms   
"Out" Link said and stumbled out the door. I dressed quickly and heard a knock at the door "Can I come in yet?"  
"Why not? Didn't you ever learn that when someone needs to get dressed you go away?" I asked, he shrugged, I started to clean up the demolished table "Nice handy work Mister Hero, I thought you were supposed to keep that in a sheath?" I pointed at the sword  
"I do, but I can draw it quickly" he did it to prove he could  
"Great, a Van Gogh with a sword" I said sarcastically  
"You should be a little nicer to me" Link said plomping down on the bed "After all, how many heroes stay in your humble abode"  
"You'd be surprised" I replied sarcastically. I opened the curtains; the sun was shining for a change, "I got a friend coming over today, so you better stay here"  
"Why can't I see them?" he asked  
"Because they'll probably see you too"  
"Nothing wrong with that" he admired himself in the mirror "I'm good looking aren't I?"  
I'd never really thought about it "Sure, I guess. Why not?"  
"See, even you admit it" he replied grinning "I'm probably the first guy you've said that too right?"  
"Of course not!" I said quickly and turned away "Anyway, when my friend gets here you can see her but don't let her see you ok?"  
"Alright then" he rubbed his gauntlets together "Finally I get too meet one of your friends"  
"You're not meeting them technically"  
"Right"  
The friend I had invited over was called Lucy. She was in my year at school and in some of my classes; we went round to each other's houses a lot. When Lucy got to my house, I answered the doorbell.  
"Hi" she said cheerfully  
"Hey there" I replied, "Come in"  
"Thanks" I took her into the living room; I had to control myself just in time to stop myself jumping when Link popped out from behind the sofa.  
I cursed quietly.  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked  
"Nothing" I replied, making a gesture at Link, he grinned. Lucy and I started to chat and watch tv at the same time, isn't it amazing how you can do that? I was careful to lead lucy away from subjects that Link would find...lets just say interesting. i noticed that Lucy's eyes were flicking back and forth to the place where Link was standing.  
i ignored it, no way could she see him. We carried on talking. Finally Lucy's eyes stopped flicking and were concentrated hard on Link. I looked at Link, he was looking hard back at Lucy, could they see each other?   
"Why is there a guy in tights standing in the corner?" Lucy asked finally  
"You can see me?" Link asked quickly  
"Yes" she replied looking at me  
"Don't worry" I told her "I can see him too"  
"I can see me as well" Link butted in "Now how can she see me? You didn't make her see me, I didn't make her see me"  
"It's not like you're the great invisible man" Lucy said  
"I know, but no one else can see me"  
"I can" I announced  
"I know that" he snapped "So if you can see me, then who am I?"  
"You're in a computer game and you're called..." she struggled to remember his name  
"Link" I supplied  
"Link" she announced "Am I hallucinating?"  
"Nope unfortunately" I told her "Ye olde idiot here is real"  
"Hey I'm not an idiot" he protested "I happen to be a hero of time on a very important mission"  
"Yeah important is really demolishing my house" i muttered  
"That was an accident" he cried, we began to have an arguement  
"I don't mean to be rude but WHY IS A COMPUTER GAME CHARACTER STANDING HERE TALKING TO US?" Lucy was beginning to freak  
"It's a long story" I said trying to calm her down, I told her about what I could do. She seemed to take it pretty well. If you call fainting, taking it pretty well.  
"So why are you here?" she asked when she woke up  
"I'm on a mission to save hyrule" he said importantly  
"Wait, last night you said you neede my help What is that all about?"  
"I need you and some of your friends, who know about storylines and stuff, weaknesses and strengths, stuff like that. Hyrule has gone into full scale war since I was here last"  
"I didn't know" I said to him  
"I don't know about you" Lucy said "But I could do with some excitement" she got up "Link, I wish to help you in your quest"  
"You do?" he asked  
"You do?" I joined in "Lucy, we don't know what Hyrule's really like now, what if we don't come back?"  
"I'll make sure you come back" Link said "As for time, well don't worry about it, our time goes quicker, a day there, is only a second here"  
"Really?" I asked  
"Really" he assured me  
"I want to go then" I said brightly "But, can we pack a little stuff?" Link nodded. I ran upstairs, returning with four suitcases. Link shook his head. I came down with two cases. Head shook again. Finally I came down with a back pack of junk food, band aids, my cd player and some cds.  
"Ready"  
"Finally, it's been an hour already" Lucy said "I want to go soon if that's OK?"  
"Sure" Link smiled "I took the liberty of gathering in Hyrule a welcoming party, it will have some familiar faces I guess"  
"Not to me" Lucy grinned "I have a playstation"  
"What's a playstation?" Link said curiously  
"Never Mind" I told him "Now can we go already before I change my mind?"  
"Alright" He took out a pouch "Take this" he gave us each a small round stone  
"What are these?" Lucy asked  
"Nothing" Link chanted a small spell and the room gave way to blackness. 


	3. All is explained and our task looks hard

I HAVE GONE THROUGH THIS AND TRYED TO EDIT THE SPELLING MISTAKES FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
I don't own the Zelda game or any of the characters so pleeeeeeezzz don't sue (sew?) me. I was wondering, does this spacing of the paragraphs make it easier to read? Or should I carry on like before? Pleez review, cuz I'm getting a little paranoid about my story. Anyway, this chapter should be a little more Zeldarish; the last two were basically setting the scene.  
  
As the room gave way, I felt myself falling toward, I don't know, I guess Hyrule, but I couldn't see anything.  
I couldn't see Lucy or Link anymore; I was getting a little freaked. If I couldn't see them then they couldn't see me and then I would be lost. I kept imagining all the horrible things that could happen, not a good thing to think about.   
  
It felt like I had been falling forever, the unchanging scenery of blackness. I shut my eyes to block out the never ending nothing.  
  
"S***" I hit the bottom  
  
"You ok?" I heard a voice ask, that was quick, obviously the tunnel wasn't never ending, I opened my eyes.  
  
"That was such a cool trip" I heard Lucy chattering, the person who had asked me about my state of health began to help me up and I got a good look at them. Zelda Of Hyrule was standing over me looking a little worried. Around were all the sages and Impa, obviously the welcoming party Link had gathered  
  
"Are you ok?" she repeated  
  
"Yep" I smiled, "Have I got to bow or something?" I made an attempted curtsey but nearly toppled over  
  
"Don't worry about it" Zelda said grinning. I could see why Link was taken with all the girls in Hyrule, they were all so pretty in real life, and even Zelda beat the models like Naomi Campbell and actresses like Drew Barrymore.   
  
"So you landed" Link and Lucy came up to Zelda and me  
  
"Isn't this soooooo cool?" Lucy said excitedly  
  
"Yeah" I said slowly looking around, it was beautiful. Hyrule was stretched before us in pattern of colors. We were on top of Death Mountain looking over the world. Below was Kakariko village, I knew all these places off by heart from the game, but it was nothing compared to real life.  
  
"Much better here isn't it?" Link said absently to Lucy and me  
  
"It's so pretty" Lucy breathed  
  
"Yeah" I agreed  
  
"Well" we turned round to face Dariuna "They don't look like much" we were about to protest "But then neither did Link when he was little, a regular ugly duckling he was"  
  
"Thanks a lot" Link muttered  
  
"Don't take it to heart my boy" Dariuna laughed heartily  
  
"What are you?" Lucy said without thinking  
  
"What am I?" Dariuna swelled up a little "What am I? I am a sage my dear child, a sage"  
  
"A what?" Lucy replied  
  
"I'll explain later" I said quietly  
  
"Oh OK" Lucy muttered.  
  
One by one, everyone was introduced to Lucy and myself. All of them were much more impressive than they seemed on a game.  
Ruto was shimmering in the sunlight, Impa's amour glittered fiercely, Dariuna was like a Hercules, Saria was the color of a spring leaf and Nabooru was the image of the desert goddess.  
  
"You were brought here" Zelda announced "Because we need your help"  
  
"Our help?" Lucy said surprised "What are we to help with?"  
  
"A war has broken out between races" Zelda explained "After Ganondorf was defeated, the realm of Hyrule was peace, all were in harmony. But, a few days ago, the Gerudos of the west, and the Zoras of the East, began to argue, before anyone knew what was happening, they were on Hyrule field fighting to the death. Then as if that were a signal, Gorons, humans, Kokiri, they all joined the battle. A few hours ago the sounds of that one battle stopped. But, our spies tell us another attack is waged for tomorrow" she motioned to the sages "Although these are our races, we have no input on their actions, we cannot use our power on them"  
  
"Why not?" I asked  
  
"When the fighting began" Saria said "The sacred realm was sealed off, with Rauru inside. Our powers were drained from the temples. Even Link felt the change in auras"  
  
"It was like everything was reversed" he supplied thoughtfully "All good, went to evil, evil pulled everything in"  
  
"Fair is foul, and foul is fair" I muttered  
  
"What was that?" Ruto asked   
  
"Lines from a play in our world" I replied "So you say even the Kokiri have joined in?"  
  
"Yes" Zelda nodded  
  
"But the Deku tree shouldn't allow that should it?" Link said  
  
"No" Saria sighed, "It could be sick I suppose, Ganondorf killed the last one"  
  
"We have no idea what's going on, goddesses help us" Impa made an oath  
  
"Din, Nayru, Farore. The great Fairies have been sealed away by the races they guard, the goddesses, well, we haven't seen them since the creation" Zelda said flatly  
  
"So why are we here again?" Lucy piped up  
  
"I'm getting to that" Zelda replied, "You're here cause the people outside this world know Hyrule better than the people who live here"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we need your help in finding out what the f***'s going on" Nabooru finished  
  
"I don't know if we can do that" I said  
  
"Why not?" asked Ruto  
  
"Cause it's only a game in our world you know, we can't really use a joystick here can we?"  
  
"No problem" Dariuna boomed, "We can have Link old boy be your body guard and teacher of combat" he patted Link on the back, it nearly knocked him over  
  
"Wahoo" Lucy said sarcastically "I'm starting to regret coming here"  
  
I didn't say it, but I was too.  
  
"So what do we have to do?" I asked   
  
  
  
How was that? Should I keep writing in this form or not? Tell me...I'll have the next chapter  
up soon u guys, thanks 4 reading! 


	4. Our Quest begins, and a night in the new...

  
I soooooo cannot believe I am writing this fast, this is the most I have ever written for a story. I had some very nice reviews from Pixie Princess (is that your name?) So thanks, I have tried to go through all the spelling mistakes, but I'm still not too sure about some. Again, I do not own Zelda or 6th sense ok? I also don't own the head and shoulders stuff.  
  
  
I stumbled along the mountain pass, my mind on other things completely. Lucy and Link were clambering down below me; I was at least 20ft above them on the steep, sloping path. Kakariko village and its graveyard lay below us. We had to take a different route to the one that's always taken in the game. That one had been cut off by a Goron mining trip to Dondongos Cavern, so Link had expertly guided us to a 'Danger steep cliff' path and started jumping energetically down in. Until he lost his footing, and slipped 5ft.  
  
"Come on" Link called up to me "We should get to Kakariko before dark, there are tektites around here"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" I muttered. I had asked for it this time, I had asked what we were to do, and I had been told. Our task, with Link helping us of course, was to visit each great fairy in each section where they had been sealed, unseal them. And to make it even better, all the fountains were under heavy guard and in the heart of each side's territory. We hardly had a chance of getting in alive, let alone out. I was seriously dreading this so called 'adventure'. Lucy, on the other hand, was psyched over it. She could hardly stop asking questions and chattering to Link. Obviously hadn't played the game.  
  
"You ok all the way up there?" she called to me  
  
"Fine and dandy" I grinned down at her, I scratched my arm on a rock "This just keeps getting better and better" I said to no one   
  
We carried on down the mountain; luckily we rejoined the flat path we would've been following anyway. It was much easier and we reached Kakariko pretty quickly.   
  
"Well, now what?" Lucy asked as we stood looking at the village  
  
"Now, we find a place to stay" Link replied, the daylight was nearly gone  
  
"Where can we find a place to stay?" I said   
  
"Over there, in the inn"  
  
"What inn there's no inn in Kakariko~" I stopped what I was saying, the skulltula house had a sign over the door saying "Free House Bed and Breakfast" obviously the curse had been lifted.  
  
"I think there's an inn now" Lucy announced  
  
"I got all the gold skulltula things" Link told me "The inn's pretty popular with people coming to see the temple in the summer"  
  
"You telling me that the shadow temple is a tourist attraction?" I asked in disbelief   
  
"Only in the Holy season when people celebrate when the goddesses created Hyrule"  
  
"I didn't know Hyrule had a religion, and if it did, I didn't know what it was called," I said   
  
Lucy was running down the steps toward the inn "Come on you guys, I want something to eat"  
  
"Coming" I cried "I'm starving" I ran after Lucy and Link followed  
  
We collapsed inside the door of the inn on a sofa conveniently placed next to the reception desk.  
  
"One single...and...a double room...please" Link panted  
  
"That will be 140 rupees including breakfast for one night" the lady at the desk, I was surprised to see was the cucco lady (Anju?)  
  
"Don't you work cucco's anymore?" I asked  
  
"I do nights here" she replied smiling "As I was saying, 140 rupees please"  
  
"Oh alright" Link shelled out the money from his giant wallet and Anju gave us the keys to a single and a double room "I'll take the single" he said and darted off to his room "See you at dinner!"  
  
"I guess... we have the single," Lucy said absently  
  
"Yeah" I replied, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we headed down the hall.   
  
10 minutes later, after getting cleaned up and settled in, Lucy and me headed down to the dining room. It was surprisingly busy. I could see the Hyrule field jogger, The Happy Mask Shop owner and the carpenters were having a night out too. And many other characters I had never seen before. We sat down at a table and waited for Link.   
  
He arrived after a little while and apologized for being late. We had time to see he was completely clean and sporting a fresh tunic.  
  
"Nice to see you have a clean tunic" I said sarcastically "Of course the Zoras will get you now for sporting their gear while this wars on"  
  
"I guess" Link replied checking himself "But I just fancied a change, I hardly ever get to wear it anymore"  
  
"I never knew you were such a fashion freak" Lucy grinned "Now sit, I am starving"  
  
"Me too" Link and I chimed in, a waitress came up to our table, it was amusing to see it was the lady who's always smooching with her boyfriend behind the windmill.  
  
"Take your order?" she said bowing slightly and taking out a pencil and pad  
  
"What's on offer?" Lucy asked  
  
"Roast cucco, vegetable soup, rock steak, that used to be popular with those mountain men who call themselves Gorons, but they don't come anymore. We also have fruit salad, Lon Lon Burgers, water, Lon Lon milkshake, Hyrule markets special mead" she paused chewing the end of her pencil "I can't remember anything else though"  
  
"I'll have a Lon Lon burger and mead," Link said to the lady  
  
"I want the roast cucco and Lon Lon milkshake," I told her politely  
  
"Vegetable soup and the milkshake please" Lucy smiled   
  
"It'll be out in a jiffy" she winked at Link and tottered off to the kitchen  
  
"Um..." Link went kind of pink  
  
"S*** Link, how quick do you get to the girls around here?" Lucy said in disbelief  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's natural," Link stammered  
  
"Must be his shampoo" I remarked "I guess it takes a special kind of shampoo to keep his shoulders dandruff free" me and Lucy looked at each other, and burst out laughing  
  
"Hey, it's not funny" Link protested  
  
"It is right now," Lucy giggled helplessly  
  
"Mmmhmm" I nodded laughing  
  
"Whatever" Link huffed and folded his arms "Anyway, about this quest"  
  
"Oh yeah that" I said stopping my laughing fit to talk "If we're supposed to unseal the fountains, then why didn't we stay up the top of death mountain and do the one there?"  
  
"Good point" Link said "I don't know, may as well do that last, I'm not for trekking up that hill when we just did it"  
  
"I'm for that," Lucy piped up  
  
"Do it alone then" I told her, we waited for the food and after a while I said "So what's the next fountain?"  
  
"Zoras Domain" Link replied rubbing his hands together as the food arrived "We can scale the waterfall and climb over the deadly fence into the fountain, or go into the heart of Zoras domain and sneak past the throne room most likely getting killed in the process" he took a sip of mead, I think the second idea is better personally"  
  
"I think both ideas are s***" Lucy announced  
  
"I think I like the idea of not trying either of those ideas" I sighed, Lucy nodded silently   
  
"Ok" Link said "I'll try to think of another idea for tomorrow then"  
  
"That's the best idea yet" Lucy smiled, she peered at Link's drink "What does that taste like?"  
  
"Try it" he handed her the cup  
  
"Ugggh" Lucy gagged "That tastes strong, it's like crap or something" she handed the glass to me and I took a swig  
  
"Oh my god that's awful!" I complained a bit loudly and a couple of people turned to stare "You seriously drink this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, it's an acquired taste" he grinned and took out another cup, which he drank from   
  
"Hey" Lucy pointed at the cup "That's not what we just drank is it?"  
  
"Nope" he grinned even more  
  
"So" I said slowly "What the heck did we just drink?"   
  
"Um just a little potion I had the old hag whip up" he was starting to blur a bit in my vision "Since I told you the plan, I had a feeling you two were going to leave me to do this quest by myself, so I thought I'd make you sleep till we set out tomorrow"   
  
"Son of a b****" Lucy murmured and slumped asleep on the table  
  
"Just what I was thinking" I muttered as I did the same.  
  
  
Ha ha ha, Link is getting very tricky isn't he? I have finished another chapter HURRAY, I have decided to carry on writing like this, I hope u people find it ok. Please review!  



	5. A new look and a new weapon

Hi, next chapter up whether you like it or not. I've had some nice reviews, but plllleeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz review cause I really want to know how you people like it so far. Anyway, these chapters are coming along quite quickly. I just have to say that I am a Link/Zelda person sorry for all you Maloners out there.  
  
I opened my eyes. My head ached badly. I cursed Link. I cursed the old hag. I cursed Lucy's idea for trying it. I even cursed the table we had been sitting at.  
  
"S***" I heard Lucy mutter; I sat up to see her. We had been brought back to the room somehow.   
  
"Damn your stupid idea Lucy" I said jokily  
  
"How was I supposed to know he switched the freaking glasses?" she looked kind of groggy but I guess I did too.   
  
"Wasn't the color different?" I asked stupidly  
  
"I think I would have noticed" she looked around "Hey breakfast!" she leapt out of bed and started scoffing a tray of fruit, milk and bread "Room service, unbelievable!"   
  
I noticed a similar tray on my bed and did the same as Lucy "Pity we didn't get to finish dinner"  
  
"Damn Hylian, pointy eared, shaggy haired, trickster of a hero" Lucy said with her mouth full  
  
"I agree totally" for a while only the noises of eating and drinking were heard, we sat back to admire empty plates "That was great" I sighed   
  
"Sure was" Lucy patted her tummy "If everyone here eats like that, I'm surprised their not rolling around"  
  
Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in" Lucy called, the handle turned and the door was opened. A head popped round the corner.  
  
"Hey" Link grinned, "Sleep well?"  
  
He got a nice view of my middle finger and Lucy's twosome.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" he threw a bundle through the crack of the door "Put these on. Can't have two heroes walking around in jeans and t-shirts. You need to look manly"   
  
"I'm a girl!" Lucy complained, "We should be parading round in Zelda's clothes, or at least your Zora tunic"  
  
"Uh uh, no one wears that except me, I'm the one who found it" he said defensively  
  
"And?" Lucy looked unimpressed  
  
"Is that like an old version on Finders Keepers?" I asked  
  
"When your done, I'll be at Impa's place" he looked at me "You do know how to get there right?"  
  
I threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Gotchya" he grinned and closed the door  
  
"He can be really annoying" Lucy commented picking up the bundle of clothes  
  
"Got that right" I replied standing up "My head hurts from that drink still"  
  
"Mine too but~ HEY!" she cried out loud  
  
"What?" I jumped   
  
"These clothes are wicked" she held one up for me to see. It was like Links tunic, except it had a pair of flared trousers to go under it instead of tights. The other one was like that too. I picked it up. This one was blue, the other, which Lucy had, was red. Like the Zora and Goron tunics. Maybe Link had decided we needed cool things after all.  
  
"I want the red one!" Lucy cried and began to undress to put it on "This goes better with my coloring"  
  
"I'll take blue" I replied and did the same  
  
When we looked at ourselves in the mirror our jaws dropped.  
  
"We look like boys" Lucy said flatly, it was true, where girls clothes usually show at least a hint of where your breasts are, these hid them and made us flat chested. If we had cut our hair, we would be like clones of Link. But, with different colored hair, and eyes, and skin color.  
  
"I guess Link has a guys sense of fashion," I announced after a while  
  
"Guess so" Lucy smiled sadly, "I think we're gonna have to make a trip to the market"  
  
"Yep, but we can do it later, let's go meet the fashion freak," I picked up my bag and we cleared out the room.  
  
"Soon we'll be getting pointy ears and small noses" Lucy muttered  
  
Link was waiting for us outside Impa's house. It wasn't Impa's house now; she had been born here but had raised Zelda in the palace. Needless to say, Link laughed long and hard at our flat chestedness. Until Lucy slapped him. He took us inside. Here was the guy who always talks about how hard the cucco lady works. He looked much better in real life. But still had pointy ears.  
  
"Hello, um...young ladies" he said uncertainly  
  
"We are girls" I assured him "Numb nuts here got us guy clothes"  
  
"I can see that" he laughed, "I hear you need weapons"  
  
"We do?" Lucy burst out in shock "Why, Links our fighting machine"  
  
"Any travelers need weapons with the fighting going on, especially with the field being the center point, hardly anyone can get to market, or even to the bridge, without being fired at" he took out a tape measure "I'll need your hand, arm, back and height size please"  
  
We stretched out while he took our measurements.  
  
"Good gracious, where were you brought up? You haven't any muscle toning or even muscles like our Link here," he said as he got up  
  
"We let's just say no one uses this type of fighting where we come from" I told him  
  
"Yeah" Lucy agreed, "We use atomic bombs"   
  
I slapped her quickly.  
  
"Not that we do that there" she corrected quickly "We use...um...catapults and spears" she nodded vigorously to herself "Um hmmm we're just like you" she grinned  
  
"Yeah right" Link muttered, Lucy slapped him "Not that, you come from anywhere else of course, ha, ha, ha" he laughed nervously, and then put his head in his hand  
  
"Anyway, I have good weapons for your sizes" he chattered happily, "Not to heavy either, should be perfect" he went up the tiny stairs to the next floor, muttering to himself about sizes and suitability.  
  
We waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing was happening.  
  
"Hello?" Link called up the stairs "Um, we're still here"  
  
"Coming, coming" he said coming down with a big armful of metal "No need to be impatient" he huffed  
  
"We've been here half an hour" he moaned, "I wanna go already"  
  
"Fine, take these" he handed me a quiver and bow, while he gave Lucy a sheath and a sword "They should be almost perfect, as well suited as possible on short notice"  
  
"Wow" Lucy breathed running her finger up the blade and swinging it a bit "My first sword"  
  
"And hopefully your last" I said examining the arrows, the shafts were perfect, that I knew of anyway, the quiver and Lucy's sheath had delicate trimmings of bronze, defiantly more feminine, but still boys weapons.  
  
"I guess only Gerudos fight huh?" Lucy smiled at Link   
  
"And sheikahs but they keep to themselves mostly" he said "How much?" he nodded to the man  
  
"300 rupees please. Including a short tuition"   
  
"That's s***" but he paid the money grudgingly "You girl are cleaning out my wallet, you know?"  
  
"We know" I grinned. The man showed us good moves with out new weapons, mine was pretty easy, but Lucy had to learn a few complex moves. Link promised to show her more later and to help her practice.  
  
We all thanked the man and left heading to the field entrance. We were about to head down the steps, when Link turned to us and said "You ready?"  
  
"Ready to rumble" Lucy smacked her fist into her other hand "Let's do this"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I nodded preparing an arrow in the bow.  
  
  
What do you think? We are ready to kick butt. Finally I hear you say, but hey, I had to set the scene. Now I have to write the next part. R and r please.  
  
  
  



	6. The extent of the war is revealed and a ...

Hi, next chapter now, last time they were just about to enter Hyrule field weren't they? Yeah, they were. I might have to add some gore in now; I have had enough of preparing you for it. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...yeah. Anyway, it's ok since they're entering the plain which is being fought on aren't they? Of course they are. Maybe I'll just put gore in this chapter ok? Just humor me, I'll get over the gory bit. Really.  
  
  
Link lead us down the steps to the field. I was prepared for the worst. Link had been telling us how all the battles were being fought on the field. He had no idea how Malon and the ranch were holding up. He hadn't been able to travel normally with the war going on, he'd been using warp spells. The steps from Kakariko are much longer than you'd think. But I was apprehensive at what we were going to see.  
  
"There it is" Link said gravely, stopping on the bottom step  
  
"Oh no" Lucy breathed. The field was a battle massacre. The horizon was red with the reflection of the ground, the stream at the bridge ran scarlet. The once beautiful field was littered with bodies of the races. Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Gerudos and Hylians. All were the same to Lucy and me.   
  
I felt my stomach lurch. Lucy was pale, even Link had lost color.  
  
"If you need to throw up, there's a tree over there' Link pointed a tree to the side   
  
"Thanks" Lucy mumbled and ran to the tree  
  
I collapsed on the steps "What happened?"  
  
"War, we told you" he shook his head "There were never any feelings like this after the old wars at the beginning. A few days ago none of this was here, now...well look"  
  
"I don't want to" Lucy mumbled crawling back, keeping her eyes on the ground  
  
"It's f***ed up Link, completely f***ed up" I said solemnly  
  
"We better get going" Link said and headed to the stream  
  
"We're going in that?" Lucy went pale again as she looked at the stream "Uh uh, no way am I getting in that"  
  
"Come on!" Link called back "The Zoras will notice if I stand here to long" he took the edge of the stream, and slowly walked over the shallowest part "You'll hardly notice it if you keep eyes front" he faked that he was following his own advice, I could see his eyes looking down every so often.  
  
"Lets go," I said to Lucy pulling her up  
  
"I don' wanna!" she wailed and tried to pull me off her  
  
"We have to, we can't go home otherwise," I told her  
  
"What? Oh no" her realization knocked her senses back to her hyper style and she stood up and long jumped over the shallow part of the stream to where link was. Did I mention she's good at sports?  
  
I myself took a ladylike pace, clinging to the edge of the stone that the water ran against. I reached it after about half an hour, Link mumbled something about my strength, but I let it slide.   
  
"After we enter Zoras River," he told us as we walked up to the entrance "There will probably be patrols of guards around checking for intruders"  
  
"And?" Lucy asked, "How are we supposed to get in if they're doing that?"  
  
"Please" Link flicked his hand at her "I have crept round a completely guarded female fortress you know. This'll be a synch"  
  
Half an hour later we were running from a troop of Zora guards.  
  
"What were you saying?" Lucy screamed at Link  
  
"Ok, so I'm a little rusty" he called back apologetically as we ran back up to Kakariko.  
  
The next day we had to do the same thing to get to Zora River as the day before. That meant facing the battlefield once more. Link had to practically drag Lucy and me down the steps. Today I was the one to throw up. That night there had been a Kokiri/Goron battle. Link threw up too as he saw his old people slaughtered in their child forms. Fairies fluttering over their partners. When they saw grownup Link looking at them, they shooed him away like a pest. Whispering things about Hylian violence.  
  
"They know who I am, why did they chase me away?" he looked on the verge of tears  
  
"You said yourself, everything was like it had been reversed, I think that means personalities are reversed too, in the game, the smoochy lady wouldn't have winked at you, not ever, she's totally for boy behind the windmill you know" I patted his shoulder "We'll unseal the fairies, they'll help the sages gain their powers back. I just wish those goddesses were here guarding their people and world"   
  
"Did you know those children?" Lucy whispered  
  
"No, they must have come from a different part of the forest, and the portal to Termina's still open, they could have come through there"  
  
"Don't worry about it then" Lucy straightened "Come on guys we have a fortress to bust"   
  
"Yeah" Link pounded his fist into his palm "I'll straighten this out, I'm the hero of time. I'll save the world once again, like always"  
  
I tapped his shoulder, he turned "We" I grinned, and Lucy nodded 'We' will save Hyrule You me and Lucy" I told him  
  
"Let's go bust this joint" Lucy cried in glee and we headed for Zoras river, over the battle field, we never once looked back, for fear it might deter us.  
  
  
That chapter was a bit depressing huh? I included some good points though. This chapters a little short, next time I'll try to add more. Please review!  



	7. Gate Crashing The Zoras Party

I don't own Zelda; I also don't have any money to play if I get sued, so pleez don't. Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I didn't have any inspiration yesterday. But, I think I do now. Thank you kindly for all the nice reviews! ^-^ I am happy cause I found a song from gundam wing I absolutely looooovvvvveeeee!! I'm listening to it right now, I LOVE RHYTHM EMOTION, (I don't own that either)  
  
We crawled up the bank to the gate entrance to Zora River, luckily, the stones that are there in the game weren't there. But two Zora guards were. They were standing on either side of the gate, no way of getting past them though. And they were armed with weapons I didn't have a name for cause I'd never seen them in the game.  
  
"What do we do now?" Lucy whispered at Link  
  
"I don't know," he said without looking at her  
  
"How can you not know?" Lucy hissed at him "It's your job to know!"  
  
"Quiet" he replied "I'm thinking, I know this place like the back of my hand, give me a minute"  
  
"I know it better than you," I said quietly  
  
"Shut up" he made a face "I can do this"  
  
"Ya," Lucy rolled her eyes "You said that last time"  
  
"I can though," he protested  
  
"Oh this is stupid" I pulled out an arrow and aimed at the cliff behind the gate "And now!" I let the arrow loose, unfortunately, it didn't go straight, but did it's job, a bundle of rocks fell down.  
  
"Whxidicmkld?" one guard said and ran off, (I have no idea what the Zora language sounds like when they don't speak English, so I put that)  
  
"Oh! Shsywjeoelllleeeeee" the other one said and readied his weapon for an attack  
  
"Good work" Link smiled "Now the other ones gone to get the whole troop!"  
  
"Shut up freak" Lucy jumped into the stream "We can swim past you know"  
  
"I though you hated the water" I said quietly  
  
"Only the one with blood in it" she replied and began to swim upstream, having a little trouble with the current. I shrugged and followed. Link looked at us swimming and did the same.  
  
"You girls are crazy," he muttered  
  
Getting past the first guard was pretty easy. But then we had to climb out somewhere without being noticed. The way in the game you can climb out is the slope on the side, but that was in full view of the guard at the gate. So we had to swim even further round and climb out a mini cliff.  
  
"Oh s***" Lucy muttered when she saw Link scuttle over the top "How can I do this without embarrassing myself?"  
  
"I'll give you a boost" I clasped my hands so she could boost up on them, it was much easier. But then there was no one to give me one "Hey!" I hissed at the ledge "I'm, still down here you know"  
  
"Why are you down there?" Link peered down at me  
  
"Why the hell do you think?" I replied sharply   
  
"Come 'ere" he leant over the edge and stretched his hand down to where I was floating  
  
"Fine" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, he was actually pretty strong, I mean I'm seven stone (u ever repeat that and I'll kill u) and he lifted me like a stick.  
  
"Hey there" Lucy was lying down, drying in the sun "You took your time"  
  
"Shut up" I snapped, "You're the reason I got stuck"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Ladies, ladies, we have a job to be doing"  
  
"Whatever" I muttered quietly  
  
"Lets go, look where we are" he jerked his thumb to a huge, spiraling waterfall. The crystal blue water fell into a deep blue, the noise represented a motorway at rush hour, but it gave off the hint of a spectrum in the sunlight.  
  
"How'd we manage to swim this far upstream?" Lucy asked sitting up "And where are all those guards?"  
  
"There are octotrocks round here, the Zoras feed them, so the octotrocks stay for the food, in return they guard the entrance to the Domain" he started to climb a little ladder that hung down from a platform above "Come on"  
  
"It's such a pretty waterfall" Lucy said   
  
"Yep" I looked at the ladder "Monkey boy's already up, we'd better hurry"  
  
"Right" we started to climb the wooden ladder  
  
After reaching the top of the ladder, we saw a network of paths leading up to the stone plaque on the floor. The pool to The Lost Woods was also a little way off. Link stepped onto the plaque confidently.  
  
"After the flow parts, you got to jump pretty quickly into the passage if you don't want water under gravity's effect to pull you to the bottom and rip you apart" he grinned, "Slowly" he added to our horror  
  
"When did we decide to go with this plan?" Lucy asked   
  
"Last night"   
  
"We did?" I said curiously "I thought we had a new plan"  
  
"So did I" Lucy said  
  
"Well I couldn't think of one"   
  
"Great"  
  
"Not my fault" he pulled out his ocarina "Why should I think of all the plans?"  
  
"Get us out of here alive and we'll do the next one my good man" Lucy patted him on the back "We're counting on you...and if you don't, well lets just say my hand eye coordination is better than my friend here"   
  
Link gulped and put his ocarina to his lips. A pretty sound flowed through the air, a sweet version of Zelda's Lullaby filled our ears, and it was even prettier than the one in the game, although it gets quite annoying. The rumbling of the waterfall seemed to silence as the water parted from over a passageway.   
  
"Whoa" Lucy breathed  
  
"Come on" Link leapt over the gap and landed in the passage way "It's about to close you know"  
  
"F***" Lucy and I leapt at the same time and we landed in a heap in the passage way  
  
"Now what?" I groaned getting up "I have a numb arse"  
  
"Good" Link replied getting up  
  
"What did you say?" I demanded  
  
"Nothing" he walked down the hall "The domain is this way"  
  
"Fine" Lucy and I got up and followed, Lucy muttered about being wet but shut up after a while  
  
As we entered the domain, once again, our breath was taken away. The domain was still partly covered in ice, but the waterfall and underground lake were fresh and flowing, Zoras swam in the clear waters and jumped off the fall. Zoras in real life were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Their shimmering skin reflected light in little sparkles. Their eyes were the color of twigh-light sky. The skin that seemed so white in the game was pearl with turquoise patterns dancing on it. Without the limited data of the game to restrain these people, their culture was so more rhythmic in water.  
  
"They're wonderful in real life huh?" Link read our minds  
  
"Pity they're violent now" Lucy sighed  
  
"Mmmmm" I agreed whole-heartedly   
  
"How we going to do this then?" a voice said behind us  
  
We spun to see the speaker. A tall Zora guard and his troop had blocked off the entrance. No longer were they pretty, these Zoras were well trained and knew how to use their weapons. The leader who had spoken was tall and defiantly a male. His posture held power; in a way he was like Link, young and headstrong. But he took orders too, and link was his own man.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled, "Who sent you?" he looked at Lucy and me "The blood thirsty Gerudos? Or those savage Hylians" he shot at Link "Either way, King Zora will deal with you" he turned to his guards "Take them to the throne room"  
  
"That's not good. This isn't good, crap no way is this a good development" I said to no one in particular as the guards surrounded us.  
  
Looks like we're in trouble now don't it? Well hope this chapter was all right; please review for me, thanx a bunch!  
  
  
  
  



	8. A judgement and a sad incident

Hi guys, chapter eight is up, and other wise you wouldn't be reading this I guess. My last two chapters have been a little short I guess. Never mind. Thanks for the reviews. I had an idea while I was posting a really weird fic, when I think that a fiction that I have written, I am going to call it a 'drunk fic' cause it reads like I was drunk when I wrote it cause it's so weird, now my Hyrule Club Seven fic was a drunk fic cause it was so short and weird. Is there already a term for that, if so please tell me.  
  
  
  
"Move now" One of the surrounding guards said roughly, the distaste present in his voice, he jerked his weapon into my back "Go"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going" I tried to sound as steady as possible but I was a little afraid of a lot of Zora guards, especially when my arrows were so far away on my back, and they pushed my backpack into my back, which was a little painful  
  
"Where are we going?" Lucy hissed  
  
"The throne room, at least that's what they said we were doing, but you know...Zoras have a nasty habit of LYING to people they don't like" Link said back annoyed "They could be taking us anywhere, humph, I wouldn't be surprised if they fed us to Jabu-Jabu"  
  
"What the f***'s a Jabu-Jabu?" Lucy asked  
  
"It's a fish god thing" I supplied, Link looked at little tense, maybe worried that King Zora might want him to marry another daughter  
  
Around us the Zora people chattered in their native tongue, while in the lagoon, the ordinary people looked up, their faces holding nearly every emotion, amusement, hatred, disgust, fear. Every emotion that shows that a person doesn't like you very much.  
  
When we reached the stairs leading up to the throne room, the guards took Lucy's sword away and my arrows and bow, luckily they didn't think the things in my backpack were very useful, so they left it with me, and Link's seemingly endless pocket fillers. We were stood for about five minutes while he emptied out his pockets (does he even have pockets?), longshot, ocarina, rupees, arrows, magic, megaton hammer, three swords, compass, gold and silver scales, maps, masks and everything else he carried on his journeys. I made sure my bag was in tact then threw it on my back again.  
  
"Show respect when you're in here" The head guard said roughly "Or you'll find out how painful our weapons are" he grinned, "You boys are in deep trouble"  
  
"Boys?" we repeated  
  
"Excuse me~" I began but Link threw his hand over my mouth  
  
"Yep, we're all boys, and we're in deep trouble" he smiled, he whispered in my ear, "If they think you're boys then we might only have to defeat someone in savage combat ok? If you're girls, well, I'm not sure what Zoras do to young girls who aren't their own"  
  
I shut up; Lucy had heard that too and done the same. I wasn't sure what that meant but I had a pretty good idea, or should I say bad. I understood why they thought we were boys, our clothes covered up our breasts, and in Hyrule a lot of guys had long hair.  
  
We got a shove in our backs to start walking up the steps. God, those steps were high. In the game Link can run them in a bout five seconds, but noooooo, the real life ones just had to be longer didn't they, sometimes I think those three goddesses did it to spite me. We climbed for what seemed like forever, and were really out of breath when we reached the top.   
  
"IyiYIhyslisIkjkuouoou" the head guard announced (I can't be bothered with this so I'll dub it) "Your Highness, we have caught three spies at our borderline"  
  
"Were we at the borderline?" Lucy asked  
  
"I don't think so" I replied, "I think they're embarrassed we got in"  
  
"They had weapons on them" the guard continued "So we believe they are assassins sent to murder us while we sleep"  
  
"These are serious offences" King Zora boomed, I got a good look at him as the crowds in the room parted, a fat fish sat on the center of a ledge. The head guard was standing on the speaking platform to address him "Link, former protector of our realm and formally engaged to my daughter the Princess Ruto, I cannot believe you would be so foolish, as to sneak into my territory and expect no punishment"  
  
"We weren't actually going to get caught but~" Link was cut off  
  
"SILENCE" King Zora cried, "The law in our territory is clear, all violators not of our race shall be executed"   
  
"Executed?" I squeaked  
  
Link nudged me "Shut up and act like a man"  
  
"But I'm a girl!" I hissed  
  
"They don't know that" he replied   
  
"The three of you shall be executed tomorrow at midday, in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu" King Zora decreed  
  
"Hey" Lucy cried "You can't do that, I mean we have rights, and one of them is too a fair trial"  
  
"We don't care" a Zora near us, said nastily "Too many of us have died against you, any deaths of you people are welcome"  
  
"But that's unfair" Lucy protested  
  
"Silence" roared King Zora, his flab wobbling menacingly "You will be killed, and your torsos hung from the nearest tree in the field, to warn others of their fate in our territory" the crowd clapped approvingly   
  
"Not very original are they?" Lucy murmured   
  
"Take them to a holding cell" King Zora flapped his hand at the guards  
  
I flipped then "Wait!" I made a dash to the speaking platform; Lucy came right behind me "You can't do this! We won't be executed"   
  
We flew at king Zora with all our might and started to hit him wildly, we must have looked stupid, but we didn't care. We weren't going to die. We couldn't, not yet. I heard all the guards cry and run at us as well. Rough hands pulled me off the King and wrestled me to the floor. I bit, screamed, spat and kicked with all of my strength. No doubt Lucy was too.   
  
"Get them controlled" I heard King Zora cried  
  
Even more weight piled on top of me, and still I fought it. I was getting more frustrated now, it made my movements have more impact as I hit a very, very, very vulnerable spot of one Zora and a uncomfortable one on another. I swore at every opportunity I had to catch my breath, then struggled again. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab round my chest.  
  
"Busted" I gasped as I heard a cry of surprise "Pervert!" I screamed and kicked him in the nose  
  
"A woman?" I heard someone cry  
  
I began to squirm more violently as my embarrassment grew. Now that pervert had blown my cover, and probably Lucy's was gone now too. I was getting tired too. I was slowing down, and each attack took even more out of me. Even more Zoras piled onto me and held me fast, the game was up.  
  
"Oh s***" I whined  
  
"You too huh?" Lucy was being held on the floor near me  
  
"Never in my life have I tolerated such insolence" King Zora huffed "And by two women indeed. Since no woman apart from Gerudos have ever done this to me, we shall have to think up a new punishment"  
  
"Here it comes" Lucy muttered  
  
"Don't speak" a Zora told her roughly   
  
"The new punishment shall be" King Zora paused dramatically "Death"  
  
"That's the new punishment?" I called "Weren't we already doing that anyway?"  
  
A Zora whispered in the Kings ear.  
  
"Ah yes" he smiled "That would be too easy. The new punishment shall be, to jump off the waterfall, dressed in ceremonial robes, iron chains at their feet with a cannon ball at the end of them"   
  
"That's even worse than before" Lucy muttered   
  
"Take them to a cell somewhere" King Zora waved his hand absently, and we were dragged up to join Link again and to find a holding cell. Jokes on them, I thought absently, Zoras domain doesn't have cells.  
  
I was definitely wrong.  
  
We were being taken even further under the ground than the lake was. Obviously the game had skipped a few details. Or it had got the mega expansion pack. The hallway seemed to go on forever, ever so often a Zora would pass our 'bodyguards' and us or we'd pass a door.  
  
Eventually we reached a coral door, this time they took my back pack, and were thrown inside. The room was breathtakingly beautiful, even for a cell. A mini waterfall fell off a platform in the corner, a pool was in the middle and small coral reefs were dotted around.  
  
"They know how to treat guests," I said sitting on a coral as the door was slammed.  
  
"Sure do" Lucy agreed, "It's so pretty for a cell"  
  
"You idiots" Link hissed   
  
"What?" we replied in shock  
  
"Can't you for once do what you're told?" he stood at the door with his fists clenched, I had a horrible feeling he was going to shout.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "We had to stand up for ourselves, anyway, look at the cell we got"  
  
"You know what this is?" his voice was getting a bit hysterical "This" he waved his arms at the room and kicked the floor "This, is the sacrifice chamber!"  
  
"The what?" I asked sickly  
  
"The sacrifice chamber!" he screamed, "As in where sacrifices are kept before they are killed!"  
  
"Uh oh" Lucy breathed  
  
"Yes! Uh oh! Your little display bought you the punishment of being killed for Jabu-Jabu you idiots! Didn't you hear the 'ceremonial robe' part? You're jumping off the waterfall that we fought to get through!"  
  
"We were going to be killed anyway" I stood up and went to stand in front of him "Don't blame us, at least we did something for ourselves instead of just standing there"  
  
"I was planning our escape!" he screamed at me  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" I shouted back   
  
"HOW THE HELL COULD I IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE POPULATION?"  
  
"Calm down" Lucy said  
  
"NO" we shouted at her  
  
"Fine" Lucy muttered  
  
"Now listen to me" I said, "It was not our fault Link, we have never been heroes before! It was you who got us here"  
  
"You wanted to come" he replied   
  
"Yeah well"   
  
"I don't care if you die tomorrow!" Link shouted "IT"S YOUR FAULT WHAT HAPPENS"   
  
"WHY DON"T YOU P*** OFF" I screamed in frustration  
  
He slapped me.   
  
Hard.  
  
"Oh no" I heard Lucy say softly  
  
I felt the anger being replaced by shock and the pain of my cheek.  
  
"You hit me?" I whispered looking at the floor "You hit me"  
  
"I...I didn't mean to" he replied in shock "It...it...was an accident"  
  
I felt my eyes begin to water.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lucy asked  
  
I turned away briskly "Yeah. Fine" I walked calmly to the other side of the cell and lay down on the floor, facing away from the others "What a jerk"  
  
I still felt my tears well up.  
  
I heard the other two talking quietly.  
  
"How could you?" I heard Lucy hiss quietly  
  
"I didn't mean too"  
  
"Oh, your hand just slipped did it?"  
  
"No...I...I was angry"  
  
"She's about to die!" I heard Lucy squeal, "Do you think, on the night before she dies, she wants to be slapped?"  
  
"No. But it was partly her fault"  
  
"If you hadn't started to shout then maybe she wouldn't have gotten angry"  
  
"You two messed the whole thing up"  
  
I heard a slap as Lucy slapped him.   
  
"Silly boy" she said disapprovingly   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For slapping my friend, and this" she slapped him again "for not telling us the plan before all this started" she retorted  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Tomorrow we go to die" she said solemnly "We don't want the group being split up"   
  
"Too late"  
  
"Tomorrow, you say you're sorry, we smooth this over and we get out of this place before we die"  
  
"This, is going to take a lot of smoothing over," Link said  
  
"You better believe it. Wait till I tell Zelda she's got a thing for a woman hitter"  
  
"I don't hit girls...well, except for your friend there...and the Gerudos"  
  
"We'd better get some sleep, and you can think about what you've done" I heard them lie down on the other side of the room, I closed my eyes and thought.  
  
  
  
Oh my god, HE HIT ME! Boo hoo hoo. Yes, I can write in a part about hitting him back now WOHOO. What do you think? And the Zora ppl know our secret, and we're going to be sacrificed. HOW EXCITING! Looking back, this is a drunken chapter. *lol*  
  



	9. The execution

Hi, did ya miss me? I haven't written on this story for ages have I? Well, last chapter was fun wasn't it! I mean, we attacked King Zora, I got slapped, our weapons are gone and we're about to be thrown off a waterfall, HAH! This is getting fun huh? I absolutely have no ideas how this is going to end! Well, I do, but no idea how many chapters...maybe thirty? Anyway, this chapter should weld the end of the Zora epic hopefully, but it take one more chapter or two! I love White Reflection and I am listening to it right no ha ha ha!  
  
"I feel you love reflection, far away painted in your eyes, as you gaze back at me, never ending story"  
Two-Mix, White Reflection English translation  
  
I woke to the sound of quiet talking. Link and Lucy we're talking.  
  
"I can't believe we have to wear this stuff," Lucy sounded outraged  
  
"Well believe it" Link replied, I felt a stab of childish sulking coming on  
  
I sat up, making them jump "What's goin' on Lucy?"   
  
"The ceremonial robes have arrived" she looked disgusted  
  
"They're not so bad" Link commented absently  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lucy held one up, the were rainbow color  
  
"Oh...my...god" I managed out scrambling up "This person who made this has an even worse sense of fashion than Link!"  
  
"Oh ha ha" Link drawled  
  
I shot him a look that said 'dead meat', and then turned away.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked   
  
"You jump off the cliff and leave me to die in peace" Link replied  
  
"You're giving up?" I asked, "Well Van Gogh here isn't as great as I thought he was"  
  
"Guess not" Lucy agreed, "We'll have to get ourselves out"  
  
"Turn round Link, we have to get changed" I said   
  
He did so and we changed quickly.  
  
"What about our clothes here?" Lucy folded hers neatly  
  
"You'll have to leave them" Link replied turning round  
  
"Awww" Lucy whined, "I love this outfit"  
  
"Oh well" I patted her shoulder "We can always buy more"  
  
"Hey guys" Link said, "Look"  
  
The door was being unlocked and opened by armed guards.  
  
"They think we're gonna run away or summat?" Lucy asked   
  
"Boy, you come with us" they said in rough English and jerked their spears at him  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" Link went for the door, as he passed me and Lucy, he lowered his voice and whispered "Do me a favor, try and stay alive" he walked off "I'll try to do the same"  
  
The guards shut the door and we were alone.  
  
"What the heck are we going to do?" I asked horrified   
  
"I have a plan" Lucy said suddenly "But it's going to take a lot of effort and we can't back out if we want to survive"  
  
"Is it a good plan?" I looked at her  
  
She narrowed her eyes evilly "Cheating's the name of the game and I know exactly how to do it here"   
  
"Oh do tell" I leaned in and she started to explain her idea, and I listened in wonder...  
  
"You got that?" Lucy grinned, "This is our only hope"  
  
"Sounds a little bit dangerous" I sighed, "But it's the only plan we got"  
  
"Good, here they are" Lucy turned around to face the door as the Zora guards returned  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked them, they looked mildly surprised to see I wanted to die but they recovered quickly  
  
"Move"  
  
Lucy followed me and I followed the guards. We climbed through Zoras Domain level by level as we traveled to the fountain.   
  
As we walked though the opening the glare of the dawn hurt our eyes, after being in a darkish room for a while. We covered our eyes and walked into the light. All around the fountain Zoras watched with unemotional faces. Their shiny eyes took in our garments and facial expressions. They searched our faces for signs of fear. I tried to keep my face blank but it didn't work and I felt my lip tremble.  
  
Lucy shoved me, I turned to glare at her, as our eyes met, she turned hers away to the area that King Zora sat in. I followed her gaze as we walked. Link. He was sitting on a stool beside King Zora's chair. He was chained to the floor. King Zora saw his looking and scowled.  
  
We were lead to near the edge of the waterfall, we were wading up to our knees and it was hard not to be pulled over the edge right then.   
  
"Females of unknown origin" King Zora boomed "You're punishment of trespass will be conducted now"  
  
To accompany his words, Zora guards strapped chains to our wrists, which they then attached together. So we were on the same, two-meter chain. On each end was a weight, shaped like a diamond. It was pretty heavy.  
  
I looked around quickly, over there, in a corner of the fountain; lay the open entrance to the great fairy's fountain. It drawed me to it. It was obvious what we were going to do, it was a wonder no one had taken a precaution.   
  
"Set up the planks" was shouted to the guards, and they pushed two long planks of wood over the edge of the fountain. They looked springy enough for our purpose.   
  
"Set them up!"  
  
We were pushed to the beginning of the planks. From there we could see over the edge of the fall to the crashing rocks.  
  
"Now" King Zora carried on "Lord Jabu-Jabu, we offer these sacrifices as part of our customs, soon you will have this warrior too" he motioned to Link "He was an ally of ours at one time. But the times change. But first, we will kill his friends for you, to the melody of this!" He held up Link's ocarina  
  
After the speech he held it to his lips and began to play a soft melody. I immediately recognized it as the water temple song. It sounded better than in the game.  
  
"Now move!" the young captain of the guard who had brought them in barked at us.  
  
"Ready?" I whispered to Lucy as we began to be shoved along the boards   
  
"After three" we took a step along the board  
  
"One" another step  
  
"Two" on the edge  
  
"THREE" We leapt off our boards.  
  
We heard the roar of the crowds as we did it, the outrage met our ears and we laughed inside.  
  
Twisting then grabbing the boards behind us, we did the Luke Skywalker trick and sprang back up and over onto the board. The Kung-Fu lessons had really paid off this time. The Zoras looked amazed, even Link looked like he was about to drop dead from shock.  
  
We grinned at each other as we ran forward and began to hit guards with our leaded weights. The plan had been to just run off. But we were so close to the fairy.  
  
The guards rushed at us and we began to use our skills to our advantage, biting, kicking, punching, head butting, double-teaming with the weights, tangling people with our chains and generally kicking butt.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link fighting as well. He had somehow gotten free and was fighting for his ocarina as we fought towards the fairy fountain. I vaguely heard Link scream.  
  
"I" punch "Want" punch kick "My" head butt "Stuff" punch "BACK!!!!!" he did a matrix type leap and kick, giving King Zora a KO. And picked up his stuff which had been used to honor Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"Link!" he screamed as a whole wave of guards came at us. He cam and fought with us against all the guards.   
  
I somehow ended up with the young Zora captain's sword at my throat. I looked up at him. I must have looked really pitiful as he withdrew in shock and ran off.  
  
"Well that was seriously weird" Lucy spoke next to me "Now lets go!"   
  
We ran toward the fountain aware that reinforcements were coming up from inside the domain, so we had to run and swim until we finally collapsed inside the fountain.  
  
  
  
Oh you guys I am very sorry. I have writers block and that's why this chapter is so awful. I had to get out of this situation quickly so I used a random idea that we knew kung-fu, but don't worry I'm scrapping that when we get to the next chapter, I had to get out of Zoras domain you see. I'll start writing again soon, I need a break to play the game and remind myself of it.  



	10. Lon Lon Ranch? Well That's Something New...

I, once more a chapter is up! Sorry the updates haven't been as frequent, you see, my other fics need attending to as well but this was my first and I'll always come back to it. Unless it's finished that is. So last time I sprung our super cool matrix moves on the Zoras mwa ha ha ha ha! And Link got his stuff back. And we have finally made it too the Fairy Fountain! Right now I am sitting at home with my cold. My year at school was going to go to a theme park to celebrate the end of term, but right now, they are on rides and I'm sneezing IT ISN'T FAIR! This is going to have a slight bitchy comment about Malon here and there but please bare with me, Anyway read the next chapter ^_^  
  
  
"Hey we're here" Link stood up, "The Fairy Fountain. Took us long enough"  
  
"I don't care where we are as long as we can go on a vacation afterwards," I mumbled struggling to pull Lucy up along with me  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Link was striding down the tunnel of the cave towards a bright light at the end of the tunnel already  
  
"Yeah we're coming" Lucy cried and we ran after him, tripping up a couple of times but eventually making it  
  
Reaching the end of the tunnel we found ourselves in a shrine type thing. It was laced in pink and white light and the walls were waterfalls, it was very pretty. And the water in the pool at the end of the shrine was so clear you cloud see the bottom.  
  
"Wow" Lucy said "Now what do we do?"  
  
"We play Zelda's lullaby don't we Link?" I looked at the floor, "On the gold seal"  
  
"Correct" Link went to stand on the seal and took out his ocarina.  
  
La, la la, la la la, la, la la, la, la! ^_^ trying to remember the song tee hee  
  
The melody was that of the royal family and as soon as Link had finished we heard the insane laughing of the fairy. She sprung out of the water in a rainbow of color and sat on nothing.  
  
"Hey babe, and you too, girls of another world" she grinned "Thanks for coming, I was getting bored"  
  
"Bored of what?" I asked   
  
"Oh just not seeing my little Link babe here is boring" she did a summersault in the air and giggled again "Anyway, have you come to unseal me? I have been watching what's been going on in my land and I don't like it one bit"  
  
"Yeah, we came to unseal you" Link smiled at the fairy "Can you help us do that?"   
  
"I'm supposed to help you?" the fairy's jaw dropped in mock surprise "Oh yes, I am, I guess. Ok, you three hold hands in a circle"  
  
Lucy and I gripped hands and we each took one of link's hands each.  
  
"Now I say the magic words," the fairy said "Majora Star above, release the seal, havoc wreaked land commands you, bring the followers to me"  
  
A wind howled down the tunnel as hundreds and hundreds of small pink fairies rushed in and hurricaned around the fountain and us. It was like being in the center of a tornado.   
  
"SO MOTE IT BE!" the fairy yelled and all the fairies exploded into a wall of light, and then disappeared. We looked up at her "All done!" she smiled and flew down into the pool, yelling "Goddess of the sand next babe!" and she was gone  
  
"How do you get all these girls after you?" Lucy asked, "Even the fairy is taken with you, and that is just weird"  
  
"I told you, your Van Gogh here uses Head and Shoulders. Either that or L'Oreal" I did the hair flick that they do on the adverts "Because he's worth it. Aren't you Link babe," I said imitating the fairy  
  
"Come off it" Link shoved us and said, "We got to got to the desert colossus now"  
  
"Desert?" we repeated, "As in, where it's hot?"  
  
"Yeah, how clever of you to realize that" Link walked into the tunnel, we ran after  
  
"But, we're not dressed for it!" Lucy cried  
  
"And it's not good for our complexion" I joined in "And we'll all get groggy and, and, you'll hit me again!"  
  
"I won't hit you again!" Link turned, "Anyway~"  
  
"S***, my backpack!" I interrupted "They took it away! S***"  
  
"Don't worry" Link felt around in that invisible pocket of his where he kept all his stuff, and very, very conveniently he pulled out my backpack!  
  
"Hey Link?" Lucy asked, "What exactly do you keep in there?"  
  
"That's for me to know and~"  
  
"Oh no, I don't wanna find out!" Lucy turned to me, "Is Linkin Park in there?"  
  
"Of course" I brought out the cd player and handed it to her "Just press play"  
  
"Thanks" she put the phones in and started bobbing to the music  
  
"Let's go"   
  
It took us about an hour to scale the cliff with the longshot, which was very frightening to me anyway. Cause it just sling shotted you across to the pool where the lost woods came up and left you breathless! We came to the entrance of the field again.  
  
"Oh no" I rushed off to be sick. Another battle. This time Gerudos and Hylians, I crawled back to where a pale Lucy and Link stood "I'm...ok...phew"   
  
"Sure?" Link asked, "Cause, um, we have to ride either a horse or, um, the dead cart"  
  
"What?" We grabbed him and pushed him against a rock "You said nothing 'bout riding in a DEATH CARRIDGE!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey" he held his hands up defensively, "I said OR a horse remember?"  
  
"Right, huddle" Lucy and me went off to the side to have a little 'chat'   
  
"What shall we do?" Lucy asked  
  
"Well, the carriage would stink and have blood, guts and lots of nasties in it. While the horse would be cramped and bumpy..." I trailed off thinking  
  
"The horse" we chorused  
  
"Alright then, wait a second" Link replied after we told him, we brought out his ocarina and played Epona's song.  
  
"Was that to call you precious steed 'Invisibility'?" Lucy folded her arms  
  
"Nope" I replied for Link "Here she comes now" Lucy rushed over to fuss Epona   
  
"Who's a good little horsey? Yes you are, yes you are!" Lucy fed Epona polo   
  
"It's official, Lucy's an animal person" I shrugged  
  
"Um...can I have my horse back?" Link swung up on the saddle, we stood still "Well, we are riding aren't we?"  
  
"I thought there'd be at least another horse" Lucy frowned  
  
"How are we supposed to ride all on Epona?" I asked looking at the small horse  
  
"We bunch up" Link grinned, "I sit at the front and you guys sit behind me"  
  
"No way" Lucy folded her arms "No way are you getting me on that"  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"I can't believe I'm on it"   
  
"Oh well, it could be worse" I buried my face on her shoulder. Being at the back I had a right to be frightened of falling off.   
  
Link seemed totally at home. Every so often he'd yell something like "Isn't this great!" or "Aren't you having fun?" we were eventually going to have to throw him off the horse due to his annoying comments about how 'fun' riding three to a horse was.  
  
I felt a strange sensation "It. just. Got. Worse. Oh yeah"  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy shouted over the wind  
  
"Um...well I kind of got a problem!" I called back, trying not to choke on her hair  
  
"What kind of problem!" Link screamed back to me  
  
"The kind where we need to stop in a town, or at least somewhere where we can get some supplies!" I replied  
  
"How bout the ranch?" the looming fences agreed with him  
  
"Alright!" I called  
  
"What is it?" Lucy asked  
  
"I'll explain when we get there"  
  
"Right"  
  
The ranch was pretty big. Getting on to the Termina ranch size. Maybe they'd had an extension put in or something. But I was very relieved to see it. And if you're a girl then you will definitely know what kind of 'very relieved' I'm talking about.  
  
As soon as we got to the ranch, I leapt off and started to jump.  
  
"What's your problem?" Link said dismounting  
  
"Oh nothing" I gasped, "Just, you know, energetic!"  
  
"Link!" a red headed woman rushed out and hugged Link ferociously "It's absolutely terrible, we've been raided five times in the last week!"   
  
"Excuse me" Lucy said very politely "My friend needs a toilet, would you happen to know where to find one?"  
  
"Upstairs" the woman said pointing to the house, her arms still wrapped around Link.  
  
We raced into the house, throwing my backpack along with me we reached a non-game part of the house and I rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door.  
  
"You know, I think it's obvious, I can't believe Link doesn't know what happens around now" Lucy said though the door  
  
"Well, he must be a dumb blonde or something" I replied rummaging though my backpack  
  
"When were you last on? Didn't you realize?" Lucy asked  
  
"Sure, but I didn't think it would be now!"  
  
"Well, that's nothing new, I think everyone's done that before" I heard Lucy giggle "You have to admit, on a horse! Now that's a photo op"  
  
"Yeah, yeah laugh it up!" I called back "I won't be so sympathetic next time your moody or you need a spare!"  
  
"Do you have pains?"   
  
"Thankfully no" I stepped out the bathroom "If I did I would be out of here like that. No way am I saving the world with stomach pains"  
  
"Great, let's go downstairs and greet the hosts properly. I want to see how link holds up with his new lady coat" Lucy grinned and ran down the steps, I followed after her.  
  
I had known who they all were but I let them introduce themselves. Malon, Talon and Ingo. A subdued Ingo I might add.  
  
"Will ya'll be stayin' the night with us?" Talon chortled over a dinner they had prepared for Link's honor. I mean how much honor does he have to get so much food?  
  
"We'd be so glad if ya'll did" Malon grinned, her tanned face dimpling   
  
"Sure" Lucy grinned too. Everybody grinned while I wondered if that grin was infectious.  
  
"If you'll have us that is" Link bowed his head "We'd also be grateful if you could lend us some horses, three to a pony isn't the best way to travel, but we managed it all the way here"   
  
"Sure thing fairy boy" Malon batted her eyes at him, Link blushed, we kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ouch!" Link jerked and glared at us as he began to choke on food we'd knocked back  
  
"You alright kid?" Talon guffawed as he clapped Link on the back  
  
"Just peachy" Link gasped  
  
"Well that's great" Ingo stood up, "I have to get back to work. Still a few hours till dark"  
  
"Bye bye Mr. Ingo" Malon saw him to the door  
  
"Well isn't this nice" Talon beamed "It's not often we have more than one pretty young lady sitting at our table. How'd one of you like to marry me huh?"  
  
"What?" we got out before realizing his joke  
  
"Just kiddin' girls, just kiddin' I'm way too old for you. You need Link here. Heck, he can marry both of you and Malon here!" he slapped Link on the back "Eh boy?"  
  
"Well um..." Link blushed and got up to help Malon  
  
"We just saving the world" I grinned awkwardly "Nothing special, I mean marrying two girls, he he he...aaah"  
  
"That's against the law anyway," Lucy added and we fell over laughing  
  
"I say something funny?" Talon whispered to Link  
  
"Well, you know girls" Link replied, clearing the table  
  
"Link?" Malon smiled and fluttered "Would you mind helping me clean the stables?"  
  
"Of course not" Link went out after Malon "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Poor boy" I sighed  
  
"That is probably the worst pick up line I have ever heard" Lucy said  
  
"And he fell for it" I added, we looked at each other and fell about laughing, Link, picking up girls, imagine that *lol*!   
  
"Well, girls you play around for a couple of hours till dinner. We got work to do so don't be put off if we don't talk to you"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Talon" we said and he left after the others  
  
"Y'know, Link's Brad Pitt here isn't he?" I said stretching  
  
"He kind of looks like Brad Pitt" Lucy agreed   
  
"Mmmmm but give me Joseph Gordon Levitt any day" I got up and walked to the window "Want to go see the ponies?"  
  
"They have ponies?"  
  
"It is a ranch"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
So we spent an hour playing with the horses and ponies and just generally being energetic. Then we flopped on the grass in a corner of the ranch and stared at the clouds.  
  
"It's hard to believe over the wall is a blood stained battlefield" Lucy said dreamily "Oh look at that one, it's like a dog!" pointing at the sky  
  
"I hated that field" I replied "I lost breakfast when we saw it today"  
  
"Same here as yesterday"  
  
"It's also hard to believe that we only came here just over twenty four hours ago"  
  
"Yeah, it seems like forever" Lucy sighed "I feel older after seeing that field and almost dying"  
  
"Definitely" I closed my eyes "Trust my body to have its turn over today"  
  
"Oh well, if it wasn't you, it would've been me"   
  
"That's true"  
  
"Well, the desert is the worst place to go for you I guess" Lucy stirred, I heard her roll over to face the ranch "Hey look Link Is riding backwards"  
  
"This I have to see" I sat up and looked  
  
In the pen Link was riding backwards, leaping over Epona, hand standing on her saddle. All to a clapping and cheering Malon.  
  
"What a show off" I lay down again   
  
"Link or the horse?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Don't forget Malon"  
  
"I won't. She always seemed okay in the game, but too much Malon makes Link a dull boy"  
  
"Too true" Lucy carried on watching "He has to show off to every b*****y one doesn't he"  
  
We spent the rest of the day relaxing. And everyone seemed to forget there was blood on the Otherside of the wall. It was refreshing to have a break, even though my whole life up to yesterday had been a break from this kind of war and killing.  
  
Everyone went to bed satisfied and full from dinner. Lucy and I shared Malon's room, while Link slept in the men's room. Needless to say she snored.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the Malon bashing parts. But her singing annoys me in the game. How was this chapter? Not to personal? Not too much Malon bashing? Send me your thoughts in a lovely review ^_^  
  
  



	11. Horseback Rides

So here it is, the next chapter can't remember what number since it's all blurring together now. Anyway, last time we were at the ranch and our boy Link was flirting, honestly! So now after a good rest we're finally heading over to Gerudo Valley. Fun!  
  
"Bye Guys See You Later!" we screamed at Malon, Talon and Ingo as we rode away on three horses.  
  
Malon had gladly lent us two fine, strong, barely trained horses. Sure they were a little wild and never listened to what they were told but hey! Beats walking.  
  
Who the heck am I kidding?  
  
They bit, they kick, every thing to keep us from putting a saddle on them. Luckily, Link did it all...I think he has a broken rib.  
  
"B***** hell!" Lucy screamed as her horse galloped past, she was almost slipping off the saddle  
  
"Your doing great!" Link called as he flew past me after Lucy, who was disappearing over the hill with great gusto, or rather the horse was "You're a natural Lucy!" he screamed  
  
"If I were a natural would I say this? HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the reply from round a bend  
  
Luckily I had been on a horse when I was younger, until I fell off. I had had a few lessons so I wasn't too bad to remember to sit still while your horse crapped beneath you.  
  
I was at a steady trot, Link at a steady canter, and Lucy...well, let's just say she was a little faster.  
  
"Wow!" Link galloped after Lucy "Your going even faster than my top speed! HOW ABOUT A RACE?"  
  
"F*** YOU"  
  
@I'M COMING TO GET YOU!@ he cried @Back in a sec@ he called back to me  
  
@Take your time@ I grinned as he sped off to rescue my friend  
  
The field was huge, I mean, in the game it's like, whoa it's taken me, what? The whole of five minutes to get round this field? We had been riding for an hour and we hadn't even gone over the hill that goes down to the start of Gerudo valley, well, Lucy had.  
  
I hadn't noticed but it suddenly hit me we had no weapons anymore. Being a bit dense, I hadn't realised the big, heavy quiver had gone taking the bow with it. Link was fine, he was peachy. With his handy pocket sized ARSENAL!!!!!!!!!!!! Breathe, ok, breathe, it's not your fault. You can find a rock to defend yourself with. Or this horse will do.   
  
I had a daydream about 'Horse Woman'! ^_^ with her steed of iron, she will trample you with her horse, and kick, you and bite you and roll on you UNTIL YOU ARE FINISHED!!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha...yeah...  
  
@Hello? Anybody home?@ Link had come back, he had Lucy's horse's reins in his hand and Lucy was slumped over her horses neck.  
  
@Never...I will never...do that...again...I am...pooped@ Lucy panted   
  
@They were about to jump into the canyon when I caught up with them@ Link supplied @Lucy for them I am a master horse man@  
  
I pushed him and he fell out of his saddle, his leg caught in the stirrup he was being slowly dragged along. Epona looked down at him, she had a quizzical look on her face.  
  
@Probably wondering whether to pee on you or not@ Lucy smiled down at him  
  
@P*** off@  
  
@I'd worry about getting p***ed on@ I suppressed a fit of the giggles and looked ahead and galloped onto the canyon.  
  
  
he he he Linky Poo is gonna get pooed on ha ha ha. So this chapter was a little short I'll try and get a longer one up bye!  
  



	12. The Plan

Next chapter yay! I did a whole chapter writing about riding a horse ^_^' I will try to make this better.  
  
  
"I think my butt's broke" Lucy yelped as we headed into the canyon  
  
"Can't be as bad as me" Link called up to us. After being dumped and dragged by his horse, he couldn't get the horse to stop plodding along. Even Lucy and me tried, we couldn't stop the horse. So there was Link being dragged along by his foot across Hyrule field.  
  
"Oh come on you two we're almost there now," I said pointing ahead the opening of the canyon  
  
What's that noise?" Lucy asked sitting up and looking around.  
  
A loud rumbling had started up behind us on the field. Link bolted up, remembered he was being dragged and pulled his foot out of the horse's stirrup (lucky for me I got Epona, perhaps that was why I'd been so successful in riding) he took a running jump back onto the horse.  
  
"Why didn't he do that before?" Lucy wondered  
  
"I think he wanted us to help him" I replied  
  
Link drew the horse up in a Lone Ranger position and rode to the ledge that signals the beginning of the canyon. You know, the one that hangs out by a pea hat.  
  
We shrugged and followed. Up and up that steep ledge that looks a metre high but is really a lot more.  
  
Link shuddered "Don't come up any further" he held his hand up to us "I don't want you to see this"  
  
"F*** that" I rode up beside him, and immediately regretted it  
  
"What is it?" Lucy came up beside me and gasped  
  
"A battle" Link supplied  
  
Out on the field, just on the horizon, near the Lake's entrance, a glimmer of steel flickered in the sunlight. A faint thunder was heard as the two sides met. One on horses, maybe Gerudo or Hylian, they met with Zoras. They met with a sound like thunder, screams floating up to us like a bad smell. As we watched the sides fight, my heart felt like it could be heard a mile away, and perhaps they would come after us too.  
  
Link shook his head and walked away, trying to show the screams didn't get to him. Trying to be the hero of time again, trying to be the brave one who wasn't scared like us.  
  
"What shall we do?" Lucy asked  
  
"There's nothing we can do" I replied quietly "Except complete what we have been set"  
  
"And what was that again?"   
  
"Well," I recapped "We have to free the great fairies since they are the only ones to rescue the races of their domains. Once we free them all, hopefully everything will go back to normal"  
  
"What's normal again?" Lucy asked staring at the battle  
  
"No war, no bloodshed, trading, the way things are in the game" I replied and began to head down the slope  
  
"I don't want to be a hero anymore" Lucy whispered as she followed  
  
We galloped into the Canyon around dusk, it took like, five hours longer than it does in the game which was stupid, but, we did get there, and tried not to look down as we crossed the edge on the bridge, and in front of us was a tent. Yeah, we all know who these guys are don't we.  
  
"Hello?" Link called, dismounting in a smooth jump, us following less delicately  
  
A stout man came out to greet us. He was less than friendly "Yeah?" he said gruffly "What do you want?"  
  
"We thought, maybe we could stay here on our travels?" Link asked hopefully "After all I did save your workers"  
  
The man's face changed "Oh yes, of course, come in"   
  
We tied up the horses and entered the tent. It was quite cosy, with a bright fire in the middle, around which, six men sat eating. They goggled at Lucy and me as we sat down with Link and the old man. We smiled politely and sat on a cushion by the fire.  
  
"We haven't had guests for a while" one of the sitting men said gingerly "We were thinking of moving back to town"  
  
"Really?" I replied, "What do you do?" even though I already knew  
  
"We're carpenters" another said proudly  
  
"That's cool" Lucy said smiling "What kind of things do you make?"  
  
"We made that bridge out there," the first one said  
  
"Yep" Link sat down "Right after I saved them"  
  
"And we're eternally grateful for that" the old man said giving each of us a bowl and filling it with soup  
  
"So how have you been holding up with the wars?" Lucy asked simply  
  
"Not too good" another carpenter said "The guerudos raid us nearly every time we get a new shipment. We fight as best we can, but we can't defend against their numbers"   
  
"So we can't build anything and buy things with our profits" the carpenter next time said   
  
"So we're going back to town soon" the old man said with his mouth full "The boys aren't exactly young and I need to marry them off to produce an heir to the business" he eyes me and Lucy with thoughtfulness "Are you two married?"  
  
"Me?" I stuttered "Of course not!"  
  
His face broke into a smile.  
  
Lucy thumped me "We're courting at the moment!" she blurted out  
  
Link's mouth dropped, so did everyone else's, even mine. But I caught on soon.  
  
"Yes, we're both courting a man of very good breeding" I announced smiling  
  
"Oh?" the old man said, "Who is he? Maybe we've met"  
  
"Um...um...Link!" I grabbed Link's arm and hugged it tightly "What can I say we're in love!"  
  
"And you?" he asked Lucy  
  
"Um.... same!" Lucy grabbed Link's other arm and hugged it too "We're all living together happily in our big house with his other ten girlfriends" she couldn't resist annoying Link at the same moment "We're one big happy family, with his twenty two kids we're getting along fine"  
  
I smiled at Link sweetly "Honey, when do you want to get married?"  
  
The old man laughed heartily "Blimey son, you've been getting along fast with the ladies haven't you, that's my boy, get in there while you're young!"  
  
All three of us stared and then blushed; drawing away from our hole we'd dug ourselves into.  
  
"I guess you'll want your own tent to sleep in?" the old man brought out a bag and blankets, he threw it at Link "Look after your future wives"  
  
Link got up and quickly walked out of the tent. We followed. We heard the sound of laughter and men's jokes inside.  
  
"Great idea" Link growled as he put up the tent  
  
"Wasn't it?" I said smiling, sitting on a rock "This way we don't have to get married"  
  
"I'd love you to get married off" Link said, "You two are annoying"  
  
"Please" Lucy batted her eyes at it "You know you loved it"  
  
Link blushed then carried on doing the tent. Lucy and I laughed at his actions.  
  
He was amazingly quick at putting up the tent, and luckily the tent had two sections, we split up. Though we could talk through the material. We settled into our side and spread out our blankets.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Link asked  
  
"You're asking us?" Lucy retorted  
  
"Well," I said lying down "The Gerudos hate men, and they don't let them into their hideout right?"  
  
"I got a pass" Link put in  
  
"Like it will work now" I replied "We need to get into the desert. So, we dress as girls, act as Travelling Minstrels to get in"  
  
"You're already girls"  
  
"But your not" Lucy grinned evilly "Tomorrow it's make over time!"   
  
I heard Link swear, but he countered by "We don't know how to sing"  
  
I rolled my eyes "Please, of course we do, I was in a symphony choir for a whole year, and Lucy's not bad. Anyway, we can always mime, I have got my stereo you know"  
  
"That's right" Lucy giggled "And she brought make up and spare clothes too"  
  
We fell about laughing, Link groaned and turned out the light.  
  
"Goodnight girls"  
  
"Goodnight hubby" we chorused  
  
  
The next day we woke up bright and early ready to break into a fortress. Typical day here I guess. The carpenters weren't up, so we left our horses there, Epona rode off back to the field by herself, and a note to say where we'd gone.  
  
We walked up to the entrance of the fortress, and then climbed a ledge to get a better view. The building was a vast maze of doors, walls and bridges; the design was so complex it looked like how you'd imagine the labyrinth of the Minotaur!  
  
We crawled back to the camp and went into our tent. Link looked uneasy  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked quietly  
  
We grinned "Nothing much" I replied pulling out my make up bag.  
  
Link looked at the bag and started to back toward the door, Lucy grappled him to the ground.  
  
"You are not getting out of this that easily!" she yelled as she turned him over  
  
"Pull his hat off!" I yelled squatting down  
  
Lucy obeyed and pulled off the green hat no one has ever seen under. Neck length blonde hair tumbled out; it was almost the colour of hay. It was longer than mine!! Link stood still aware we had seen his biggest secret.  
  
"Wow" Lucy put his hair in pigtails with her hands "I think we may have something to work with!"  
  
I smiled and brought out a lip-gloss "Hold still Link"  
  
It took us about an hour to make him look presentable, but it took even longer to dress him in my spare clothes, his chest didn't fill up the chest of the top so we had to stuff it with the Zoras tunic.  
  
"We let his hair hang loose and we gelled it some. He had the most hairy legs I had ever seen, we went out so Link could use his sword and shave them up to his knees (I didn't want to see further than that) he also shaved his face, under arms, arms, chest and where ever else we hadn't know about to make himself look more girl. He stepped out later and we gasped, it could have been Zelda staring out at us embarrassed.   
  
I didn't have the heart to laugh at him after he's worked so hard so I just smiled.   
  
Lucy didn't have so much trouble.  
  
"You look great" she giggled as she walked round him in inspection "Better than us!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Link replied flicking his hair over his shoulder  
  
"Guys" I said, "What are we going to sing? We're supposed to be travelling minstrels, what shall we sing?"  
  
Lucy thought hard for a moment "What CD's have you got?"  
  
I brought them out one by one. Linkin Park. Alisha's Attic. Dido. Red Hot Chili Peppers. My CD of Japanese JPOP music. The Buffy album. And last but not least, Alanis Morresette.  
  
"What songs do we know the words too?" Lucy asked "That should narrow it down"  
  
"Um" I looked over the backs, "I know the Dido words. And The Alisha's Attic words. And also Linkin Park's words"  
  
"Well" Link put in "I know none of these"  
  
"I know the Linkin Park and Dido songs too" Lucy said, "How about we do crawling?"  
  
"Can you do the chorus?" I asked her   
  
"No" she admitted, "But Link could"  
  
"As a woman?" I replied, "I don't think so"  
  
"Hey!" Link said, "I'm standing right here you know!"  
  
"How about Lady Marmalade?" Lucy said, "Did you bring it?"  
  
"Um..." I took another look and brought out the L.M single "The last one, good luck huh?"  
  
"How big is your backpack?" Lucy asked bewildered  
  
"Oh as big as Link's pocket" I replied, "Can we make him do the dance moves?"  
  
"Him?" Link butted in "Hello? I am right here!"  
  
"We know" Lucy said, "Now let's try it out"  
  
We stood up and took places in a line as the first line started.  
  
'Hey sister, soul sister let me hear that flow sister'  
'Hey sister, go sister'  
  
Lucy and me started the dance, Link followed clumsily  
  
"He met marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street" I sang, "She said hello, hey Joe, you want to give it a go?"   
  
We burst into song "Gouge, gouge, ya, ya, dada! Hey, hey, hey, gouge, gouge, ya, ya, here. Mocha choca, latte ya ya! Creole Lady Marmalade"  
  
*I have no idea of the actual words so sorry if I get them wrong*   
  
Lucy sang the next bit and we pushed Link into singing Lil' Kim's part. And my god it was funny.   
  
Our dance was pretty cool too. We'd seen the video so we knew what to do. And please, don't ask.  
  
We also chose an Alisha's Attic song called the Air and Angels, which was an easy song to learn, we were prepared, Lucy and me were dolled up, so was Link, we were ready to go.  
  
  
  
We rode right into the fortress easily. No guys I guess meant friends. They looked at us strangely and when we dismounted a crowd had gathered. One woman came forward, she looked like the leader.  
  
"Identify yourselves," she commanded  
  
"I'm..." I thought hard of names Zelda characters would use, I picked three "Belldandy" I mentally smacked myself, what a name! "This" I pointed to Lucy "Is Kid. And this babe" I pointed at Link "She's called Tiger Lilly" Link glared at me but I took no notice "So we're Belldandy, Kid and Tiger Lilly"  
  
Lucy grinned and Link made a kind of, semi-curtsy.   
  
"We're travelling minstrels!" Lucy said gleefully "We travel far and wide to bring modern music and dance to the world of thieves"  
  
There was a murmur among the crowd.   
  
"Yes" I continued, "In fact, our last show was for Ali Baba and his forty thieves!"  
  
A sigh of impressments went off.  
  
"We've also performed for the greats of eastern land" Lucy cried, "Sultans, Maharajas and great female warriors by names of Shazarada who saved the lives of women by telling stories for one thousand nights! And Athena, goddess of wisdom and war!"   
  
Another gasp of impressments went off. We grinned; we'd done enough to convince them we were good.  
  
"Will you be performing for us?" a young female guard asked  
  
I kicked Link to make him stop goggling at the scantily clad girl "Yes" I said, "A once in a life time performance"  
  
"Then we shall have a fest!" Yelled the leader to her people "A fest to celebrate the minstrels, it shall be tomorrow at dusk!"  
  
A yell of triumph went off. We were escorted away to our guests' quarters.  
  
  
So now we have to do a concert? This fic is crazy huh? Well, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!  



	13. The day before the performance

New chapter YAY! So now we're in the fortress. Scary. What if we're caught? Or something weird happens? Read on to find out!! Once again I don't own Zelda or any of the characters from it.  
  
  
We had each been given our own guest suite deep inside the fortress. Each was lavishly decorated with drapes, cushions and luxuries you'd expect to find in Arabian nights. I hardly knew what to do in the room considering the amount of comforts I had after the open road.  
  
"Will you be needing anything at the moment?" A female guard asked as she opened the door  
  
I thought for a second, and then said, "I think I'm going to have a bath"  
  
She nodded, "I'll send some slaves in"  
  
The 'slaves' were a group of five. There were two men and three girls. Men were supposed to help me take a bath? I don't think so. I sent the men away. I wasn't too keen on women either, but they insisted.  
  
It was kind of embarrassing, them filling the bath while I sat around and then they had to help undress me! I think I was bright red. I definitely was.  
  
"You are very pretty" One of them commented  
  
"Like hell I am," I replied  
  
"But you are" she insisted holding up a mirror  
  
"Put the b****y mirror down" I growled as the others massed around me  
  
I just wanted to get into the bath quickly, but no, the women were fascinated with my pale skin. Most of the guerudos had dark skin from being born in the desert, but I don't tan, I burn, and now I was a very pale white.  
  
So I stood there while they undressed me, praying no one would come in to see what I was doing. They took all the clothes away as I stepped in the bath.   
  
Finally.  
  
It was a marble bathtub in it's own marble bathroom. Marble everywhere. The guerudos were no slackers. They knew how to treat a girl, and they knew what they liked, the slaves told me every guerudos had a bathroom like this, though not as big.   
  
The slaves tipped boiling water in the bath every so often, and started to wash my hair. I guess it was nice to be pampered, but embarrassing all the same. I was glad when I got out.  
  
My clothes returned as the slaves were drying me off and combing my hair. Me, clutching a towel, them, laughing at my shyness. The clothes had been washed and mended, and I suspected they had been tightened so my chest could be seen instead of looking boyish.   
  
It was nice to feel like a real girl again, the dusty ride wasn't the best way to keep clean. I was perfumed up, soft as a feather and looking the best I'd ever looked. The guerudos had even given all of us a set of jewellery in celebration of our arrival.   
  
But only Link and I could wear ours. Lucy didn't have her ears pierced, even though Link and the guerudos had offered Lucy had kindly refused. More like she had to blatantly scream at them until they put their swords and daggers away.  
  
There was a knock at the door. I turned to see Lucy in the doorway.  
  
"Lucy" I called in greeting from the other side of the room  
  
"Hi" she grinned and gave me a twirl  
  
Her outfit was a ruby Kimono. She'd been given new clothes. I scowled inwardly, why hadn't I got new clothes? Then I noticed a pile by the door; a light blue kimono had been dressed on a stand for me to wear. I guessed since I had asked for my clothes they had just left it there just in case.  
  
"You look great Kid!" I cried smiling   
  
"You too Belldandy!" she returned rushing up "You look all clean and tidy!"  
  
"And I don't normally?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" she said pouting  
  
"I know," I said patting her back "I knew what you meant. So what you been doing?"  
  
"Well, I had a bath and got dressed"  
  
We sat on the huge pile of pillows next to a window. It was late afternoon already. Time slipped by fast in this place. Like on the field in the game.  
  
"I wonder how Link is doing," I said grinning  
  
"So do I" Lucy replied, "I mean, how did he get past the bath thing without being spotted?"  
  
"I have no idea" I replied giggling.  
  
We fell silent and listened to nothing. It was peaceful here, like the war didn't exist. No signs the Gerudos were at war were anywhere they had been. It was all smile, smile, and smile again.   
  
"You know what?" Lucy said slowly  
  
"What?" I replied looking at her  
  
"I may be falling for someone" she replied gravely   
  
"I know, me too" I replied looking out the window  
  
"But I don't want to" she said sighing  
  
"Me neither" I looked back at her, "Listen Lucy, we have no right to. This world is messed up and we aren't even supposed to be here. And we're friends, we can't let someone come between us. Can we finish this mission and leave without any personal feelings get in the way?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"They may be hormonal," I giggled, "I mean..." I looked down and back up   
  
Lucy nodded "I think maybe I'll be on soon"  
  
"I feel sorry for Link if he has to deal with two girls with PMS" I laughed  
  
"I think we'll end up castrating him!" Lucy grinned and we fell about laughing.  
  
  
  
  
I listened hard.   
  
Nothing. So why was I shaking?   
  
I had gone to bed, well, been tied to my bed practically by the slaves. And been sleeping, quite happily, until I had woken up by a crash.   
  
I lay still. Please, please, please let it be nothing, I prayed. I listened again. There was a scuffle in the corner of the room. I breathed out slowly. Why did my heart have to beat so loud????   
  
I reached out to my side. Table. Lamp. Brush. Vase. Glass. Vase? Now what could I do with a vase? Hmmmmm. I gripped the china and pulled it toward me slowly. It tried my best to be quick through the quiet, but it kept making grating noises on the stone top.  
  
I finally got it to the edge of the table. I sat up slowly and aimed at the dark. I still couldn't see anything. What ever it was, it sounded big.   
  
"P*** off" I spat into the night  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm warning you" I continued a little shakily "I have a..." I stared at the vase exasperated "A knife here you know. And I won't hesitate to kill you"  
  
Still no answer, but the scuffling was a little way off.  
  
"Fine" I growled, "Take this!"   
  
I knelt up and threw the vase with all my might down into the shadow where I'd heard the noise.  
  
It hit something.  
  
"F***ING HELL!"   
  
"Link?" I lit a candle (why didn't I think of that before?)  
  
The light filled the room. Link was lying on the floor rubbing his head, shattered pottery littering around him.  
  
"What the f*** did you do that for?" he cried  
  
"What the f*** were you sneaking around for?" I shot back  
  
"I needed to talk to you" He cried sitting up, he rubbed his head, "I am so glad this isn't a knife"  
  
"What you think I carry knives around? Please, the only thing I carry is a mirror!" I started to pick up the shattered vase   
  
"Well, sorry I scared you" he said helping me "I just went to see Lucy too. She screamed and attacked me with a broad sword!"  
  
I laughed "Just be glad they didn't put me in a room with weapons!"  
  
"Too bad they put Lucy in one, she was about to cut my head off!" Link grinned at the memory "If the guards hadn't come to see what was up she would have done"  
  
"She didn't turn the light on?"  
  
"Neither did you"  
  
"Point taken" I got back into bed "So what did you need to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well" he sat on a cushion by the window, "We need to get to the desert. And the requiem of spirit will only take one person"  
  
"And?"  
  
"The Gerudos will need to let us into the desert anyway. So after we've done this stupid concert" he made a face, "We can get them all drunk and~"  
  
"You can get laid?" I finished  
  
"No actually" he gave me the evils, "We get one to open the gates and we leave!"  
  
"They will come after us," I pointed out  
  
"No, because they'll be sloshed"   
  
"But when they wake up they'll lock the gates on us" I said  
  
"That's a point, oh well" he got up and stretched, "We can ask the fairy to help us out with that one. See you tomorrow, we'll need to practice"  
  
"Good night" I looked at my watch "Or good morning"  
  
Link grinned and opened the door, in that light he really did look like a girl to me "You know" he said "I'll have to lend you and Lou my weapons, with aims like those you can kill anything"  
  
"Yeah, you!" I threw a pillow at him; he ducked out the door laughing  
  
I smiled and blew out the candle.  
  
But then afterwards, while I lay they're that huge bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said. 'You can kill anything'. But...  
  
Did I want to kill something?  
  
Is that what heroes do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooooooooooo that is such an intense ending isn't it? Well, tune in for the next chapter of 'Why Is It Always Me?' in a while!!!!!! It'll be the performance soon!  



	14. finally we get to the performance

Hi new chapter, the chapter you have all been waiting for, the chapter we do the performance! Wahoo! Not, I have not idea how I'm going to do this ^_^' I don't own Zelda or any of the songs in this fic.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me" I called out the door to a soldier walking past   
  
"Yes?" she replied politely   
  
"Can I see Kid and Tiger Lilly in here please? I don't know where their rooms are," I asked as nicely as I could   
  
"Sure" she smiled, "I can't wait for your performance tonight"   
  
"Me neither"   
  
Link and Lucy turned up a couple of minutes later. Link looked even more like a girl than I remembered. I laughed openly when I opened the door.   
  
"Shut up" he marched past me   
  
"Hi there" Lucy followed him, "Ready to practice our dance?"   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied grinning   
  
I put the stereo system on as loud as it could get and pulled out a pair of portable speakers I just 'happened' to have ^_^'   
  
"Ok then" I lined us up as the song started "Um...try to be sexy"   
  
"We're a little young to be sexy," Lucy complained as we walked forward for the first line   
  
"Step, one, two, twirl and down two, three" I called moves as we went on "Arm out, wiggle bum. And down two, three open and up to three"   
  
We managed to make up a decent dance and went through it many times so we'd remember it.   
  
"We really need another person" I said sighing, "But we're the only ones and that's that"   
  
"Hey!" Lucy said, "Why don't we all do a solo?"   
  
"Good idea" I said thoughtfully, "It'll make the performance longer"   
  
"Solos?" Link said doubtfully, "I don't think I can do that"   
  
"Course you can"   
  
We all chose a song to sing from memory. I chose another song from the Moulin Rouge OST called 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. Lucy told me she'd think of one later when she was on her own.   
  
But Link was awkward; he didn't know what he could sing apart from Hylian songs, which the Gerudos would know. So he went off to think too.   
  
I decided to have a little practice, I decided to sing a song, but I had to remember the words first:   
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend,   
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them.   
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list,   
But I should've thought of that before we kissed   
  
I sounded pretty good to me. I hummed a couple of stanzas and carried on the best I could for the next part.   
  
You say you're gonna burn before you mellow,   
I will be the one to burn you,   
Why'd you have to go and pick me?   
When you knew that we were different, completely   
  
I sang through the rest of the song and felt very please with myself for remembering it all. I had the album of the band on CD at home so I knew the words now.   
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend   
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend,   
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them,   
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend.   
  
Well I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list,   
But I should have thought of that before we kissed.   
  
Lucy walked in as I finished the song.   
  
"Sounds good," she said grinning, "You going to sing that? It's a feminist song I guess"   
  
"I guess" I frowned "I have a back up anyway"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Not telling"   
  
Lucy sat down "I taught Link a song"   
  
"Oh yeah? What was it? 'We are the champions?' Areosmith?" I teased and tossed her an apple from the bowl of fruit on a table   
  
"Nothing like that" Lucy answered "Think The Fugees"   
  
"He's singing that?"   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well, I suppose it's alright" I sat down and bit into the fruit   
  
"I'm singing a dance song," Lucy announced. Lucy is a fan of trance music, you know, like Ibiza stuff.   
  
"Which one?" I asked   
  
"Secret"   
  
"I haven't heard that one" I replied   
  
"No stupid, I mean it is a secret, you will have to wait for tonight" Lucy grinned, "We're meeting backstage at seven, don't be late"   
  
Lucy got up and left humming in an amused tone.   
  
"I hope Link isn't a tenor" I mumbled heading for the bathroom, I barely turned as a group of slaves herded through the doors to follow me but I did mumble something very rude back to them   
  
  
I ran, late for the performance. Damn it all to hell. I ran as fast as I could though I was totally lost.   
  
"Late?" a voice asked from a doorway   
  
"Yeah" I turned to see who had spoken, a woman with long red hair and deep brown skin smiled at me "Don't suppose you could direct me to the fest could you?" I asked politely   
  
"Down the hall and left" she replied and shut the door   
  
"Um...thanks" I replied and ran on   
  
I entered a hall of full of tables, chairs and Gerudos. I slipped backstage and sighed as I saw the other two.   
  
"We thought you weren't going to make it" Link said casually   
  
I stared at him. He was a girl, or was he, but he certainly looked like a girl. Well, a bulky one, and a little stubbly on his chin, but more or less a girl.   
  
"You ready?" Lucy gave me a big grin and twirled, her outfit was really pretty "What do you think?" she asked   
  
"Great" I had on the same kind of thing, but blue and not red   
  
"You both look fine" Link put in, "But" he whispered, "The plan still has to go on you know"   
  
"What have you done so far?" I asked   
  
"Drugged the alcohol" he frowned "We have to hope the guerudos drink at a young age"   
  
"I'm thinking...no" Lucy snapped, "Nobody drinks under ten, and we have little kids out there, drug every single frigging drink they have!"   
  
"I'm with crazy girl on this one" I looked at Link, "Go back and do all of them"   
  
"Fine, fine, fine" he ran off muttering something about lazy bitches to good to do anything themselves   
  
"Lucy, I am very nervous" I linked her arm   
  
"The name is Kid, Belldandy" Lucy smiled "I'm singing Silence" she muttered   
  
"What?" I asked   
  
"Nothing" she said "We're going on"   
  
Link rushed back and smiled "Here goes" he walked out first, a round of applause went off   
  
"Ok" we followed slowly into the bright light   
  
Honestly it was like dying. You walked into the bright light and literally fell over at the sight of the crowd. The music of Lady Marmalade started (we'd played the guerudo's band our CD's and they'd done a pretty good copy.   
  
"Let's do this" Lucy muttered and we started to do our performance   
  
A burst of cheers went off as we did Lady Marmalade and as we danced and sang our hearts out. They must have thought we were unbelievably bad but they were too rowdy and excited to listen properly.   
  
As that finished the music turned into my song and I sang a rendition of No Doubt heartily and handed over to Lucy.   
  
She took centre stage. And a tribal like yell escaped her lips. Then the band started to play, I couldn't believe it, and the band had actually started a pretty good dance beat and music.   
  
Then Lucy sang, she did an amazing version of Sarah Mclachlon's and Delirium's version of the dance song Silence. She never ceased to surprise me; I knew she could sing but heck, this was singing times ten.   
  
The music stopped and Lucy took a bow. She winked at me, the crowd was drunk. One more song should do it. Links.   
  
He stepped forward rather nervously and started the familiar lyrics:   
  
"Strumming my pain with his fingers" the crowd silenced in anticipation, "Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly, with his song"   
  
Wow, Link had a pretty good voice. Not deep thank god, or he would've given us away.   
  
"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style. And so I came to see him and listen for a while. And there he was this young one, stranger to my eyes. Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song telling my whole life, with his words, killing me softly. With his song"   
  
He had the audience's attention and by the end they were singing along with him heartily and being very rowdy. I was a bit worried but then the whole crowd kind of fell.   
  
Fell hard.   
  
Fell very hard.   
  
Fell very, very, very hard.   
  
They were very, very, very, very drunk.   
  
I think they'd had enough; we all looked at each other and ran. We picked our stuff from our rooms and dashed out into the cold night air. Finally, not a maze of tunnels but real night air. We headed for the gates. 


	15. running into the desert

New chapter, well, it hasn't been that long I guess since the last chapter but I was so full of inspiration after that last chapter I decided to carry on! Lucky you! Where has princess of the pixies gone, she hasn't been here for ages, and she reviewed so often T_T come back Princess!!! I mean, it seems like all the old Zelda forum ppl have gone, like Chica: Tofu Ninja and Power Skull Kid and Misty Dawn and the others. Where has all the love gone people? Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far ^_^ you guys rock. Thanks for the Gundam OJR! It rocks! Sorry, this is a mini rant/credits thing for this story so far. Ok, on with da show!   
  
  
  
We ran out toward the gates. The hall was brightly lit behind us as we ran into the dark.   
  
The wind brushed out hair and Link ripped off his clothes (yes, he did) and appeared to have his tunic on underneath. He also ripped out the earrings and replaced them with his own and wiped off the make-up.   
  
And yes, he did this while running at top speed. Amazing.   
  
I ran as fast as I could, I could see Lucy to my side. I could see she was doing what Link had done. Wiping off all the make-up and ripping of the necklace and bracelets she had received.   
  
I shrugged inwardly and decided to do the same. It was all too heavy to go into the desert with anyway. I adjusted the backpack on my back and ran with them. (Yes I still have it by a miracle)   
  
We reached the huge gates and stopped. Link dashed up the ladder like a monkey, his green hat swinging in the breeze. He disappeared in to the darkness at the top of the ladder. We held our breath. Was he coming back?   
  
The ground shuddered. We jumped as the gate began to slowly rise. The howling wind that had been kept at bay now whipped into us, we dug our heels into the ground and waited for Link.   
  
I sliding noise reached us and Link slid down the ladder. He had gripped the sides with his feet and loosely with his hands and had just done that thing window cleaners do in musicals to get down.   
  
"Let's go," he said gravely and walked under the gate.   
  
I hesitated. The desert was pitch black from where we stood. I couldn't see further than a few metres outside the gate. I stood still.   
  
"Don't worry" Lucy whispered, "He knows what he's doing"   
  
"I hope so" I linked arms with her and we walked after Link into the darkness.   
  
I had never felt claustrophobic in my life. But this was different. I doubted we had entered the proper desert yet. As I hadn't seen the first flag post yet either. The darkness and wind clamped down on me and hugged my body.   
  
I squeezed Lucy's arm.   
  
"Have you seen Link yet?" I shouted over the wind   
  
"No" she replied a little strangled "But you're cutting off my blood supply"   
  
"Sorry" I yelled back and let go of her arm slightly   
  
"I'm scared" she called into my ear "I haven't seen Link and I can't see my hand in front of my face"   
  
"Let's stand still and wait," I told her "He can come and get us"   
  
"Ok" we stopped still   
  
And we waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
I was very worried. The kind of worried you get when you throw up. I didn't want to tell Lucy I didn't know where we were. I was supposed to have played the game. Yet everything was so different now it was real again.   
  
Sure I had seen them when I was younger. But not this vivid. Never like this, and it scared me.   
  
A hand clamped down on my shoulder.   
  
"F***!" I screamed as the hand clamped over my mouth   
  
"S***!" I heard Lucy yell and I felt her jerk   
  
"Shut up!" a voice hissed into our ears over the noise "You'll bring the drunkards back to the world of the living!"   
  
I relaxed a fraction. Link had returned. The safe feeling was swallowed by anger.   
  
"You left us in the dark!" I turned around and kicked him   
  
"Ah crap!" he jumped back "Watch it. Is that how you treat all the people who come to help you?"   
  
"Yes" Lucy replied, she grabbed my arm again and I felt her reach out for Link "Get yourself here now!" she shouted in the midst of the wailing wind "Otherwise we won't be able to go anywhere"   
  
"I'm so stupid!" he screamed back at us, "We should have come in the day! There's hardly any way we can navigate the desert flags at night!"   
  
"What?" I yelled, "Are you trying to tell us that you got us lost!"   
  
"No" Link replied, "I'm trying to tell you that we're dead meat"   
  
"Oh you have done it now!" Lucy shrieked, "I am really mad!" she hit him hard on the head "You get us out of here or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine"   
  
"I'll try to get to the first flag!" he called, "Don't let go of me and just follow!"   
  
"Okay" we replied, Lucy grabbed his hand, I grabbed Lucy's and we slowly headed into the black in front   
  
It was like, walking in a can of coke. But a coke can without the wet, sticky coke in and around us. The wind whipped around us and every so often we entered bubbles of calm, where the wind stopped for a minute then started again.   
  
I felt calm though in these small bubbles. Even though I knew that we would have to leave them sooner or later. It reminded me that not everything was dark and noisy and windy and wrecked my hairstyle and made my eyes water.   
  
I felt the two ahead of me stop. What? Why had we stopped? I got nervous as I stood waiting for a command of some sort. Lucy tugged me and brought me forward slowly. I put out my free hand and as I did, it hit something.   
  
I felt around for a while and realised it was made of wood. The flag post! I grinned in the darkness and hugged the post. I felt the others doing the same. We sand onto the sand with our arms wrapped around the post and each other.   
  
Walking in a sand storm was exhausting, and all we wanted to do was sleep. So we slept. Right there, in the middle of the wind and sand. We slept.   
  
  
  
I woke to the rough taste of sand in my mouth. I spluttered and coughed it out, wiping my mouth of my arm. Ewww.   
  
"You awake?" I growled to the person holding my hand   
  
"Whuh?" Lucy opened an eye, "Is it still a storm?"   
  
"Yuh" I replied affirmative, "Never stops, just gets a bit lighter in the day   
  
"Let's go" I groan sounded from behind the post   
  
Link sat up and shook his hat, his hair was full of sand, and his hat was half full of sand, he looked a mess, but I'm sure I did too.   
  
We looked around. It was brighter, and now we could see a post in the distance through all the sand. It gave hope I guess; I don't really know what hope feels like. But I guess it made you feel good.   
  
"Let's go" Link took our hands again and began to lead us toward the post   
  
It was a dot on the horizon that grew and grew as we walked. I hadn't noticed before but Link kept falling over. Well, nearly falling over. He caught himself. I looked at his feet. His boots had wings on. Ah ha! Hover boots. That's how we'd managed to cross the sinking sand at the beginning, he's held us in the air and we'd been walking on the field that the boots generated.   
  
As we reached it, we saw another flag post. We laughed and started to run to it. Then to the next. And then to the next. We were finally getting somewhere! It must have been the easiest leg of the journey so far. As we reached the last one Link pointed out the platform.   
  
The platform with the guiding ghost attached to it. It would also provide shelter for a time from the storm while we rested. More good warmth filled me. It must be hope, what else can it be? A fever? Nope.   
  
As we reached the platform we stopped to get our bearings through the masses of sand. Link handed round a gourd of water he produced from his secret pocket and took a swig himself. The platform itself was grubby rock that looked like a shrine of some sort. Maybe to the ghost or something. I didn't know.   
  
"Time to head downstairs" he said and went for a hole in the side of the platform "Follow me and watch your step" he began to disappear downwards   
  
We followed slowly. The ladder was rusty and turned my hands a dull brown, and they hurt your feet. But we still followed, I was glad that I wasn't wearing a skirt. But Link would be too much of a gentleman to look anyway. I think Lucy was thinking the same thing too as she went down the rungs really easily.   
  
As we reached the bottom we fell against the wall for support. Tiring or what. I was very sleepy. I slid down the wall sideways to lie down on the floor.   
  
"Oh my god!" Link cried and grabbed me; he pulled me up and started to check over me "What happened? Does it hurt? Tell me something"   
  
"What the hell?" I grumbled "Lucy what is he doing?"   
  
"Um, look at the wall" Lucy pointed   
  
I followed the hand. Blood. In a straight line after where I'd slid. My stomach lurched. Was I hurt? No, get a hold of yourself. I slapped myself mentally. I knew what had happened. My pants were leaking.   
  
Link on the other hand was going mad at me; he was practically undressing me to get at the 'wound'. He was like my mother, but I guess he felt responsible for Lucy and me since he brought us here.   
  
"Link" I pushed him off me, "Stop that right now"   
  
"But you're bleeding" he said, "You have to treat wounds as soon as possible"   
  
"Yeah monthly wounds" Lucy giggled, she was finding it hysterical   
  
"Link" I said, "Do you want to be taught something about girls?"   
  
He nodded uncertainly "Um...ok" he stammered   
  
I pulled down my trousers slightly. My thighs were stained with blood. Even I hadn't thought it would be that much. I gave an inward shrug. Must have been the running, plus it had been twenty-four hours.   
  
"Holy cow" Link said starting to get up, "We need a healer"   
  
"No we don't" Lucy said coming up behind me and pulling my trousers up "It's normal for us didn't anyone ever tell you about a monthly cycle" I could see here searching for the right words   
  
"No" Link said, "What is it? A spell?"   
  
"Not exactly" I said sitting down, "You see, when a girl is a puberty. You know what that is?" he nodded, "They start to produce eggs to have a baby from. But for the egg to grow into a child, it needs to be cushioned on a special lining. Like having a blanket. This lining is thick with blood to make it nice and comfy for the unborn child. But unless the egg is fertilised by a male, the lining isn't needed and it and the eggs are cleaned out as waste"   
  
"Kind of like a monthly clean up" Lucy put in   
  
"Yes" I nodded, "When the lining is put out, it has to come out somewhere" I made a gesture "So it comes out there and it's bleeding. The bleeding lasts until the whole lining and egg are gone and then it stops. It lasts about a week, maybe less or more. It depends on who you are. Now when it's finished. The lining starts to build up again to cushion another egg if it's fertilised and the whole cycle begins again in about a month"   
  
"So it builds up, breaks down, flushes out and starts all over again" Lucy smiled, "Understand?"   
  
"Yeah" Link looked at little dumbstruck. Like a kid learning how he was born "So you're just cleaning up?"   
  
"Yah" I nodded, "So don 't worry about it ok? I'll tell you when I need sympathy or medical attention"   
  
"Ok" he looked happier, and we all felt happier being out of the sand and wind. We settled down for a break till later. 


	16. Adventures in the desert!

Hi peeps! Well a brand new chapter after the whole Blood thing ^_^ sorry, I couldn't resist; I had planned it ages ago, like, before the message boards of ff.net went out. That's how long ago I was going to put it in. Well, heres the chapter...Oh yeah! I'm listening to Maaya Sakamoto's 'Gift' and it is one of the most gorgeous songs I have ever listened to in another language.  
  
  
I opened my eyes to meet the stonewalls of the chamber again. The storm was still raging outside as always. I could hear it echoing down the shaft where the ladder was. I stretched and hit something squishy. A grunt told me I'd hit Link.  
  
"Sorry" I whispered and sat up  
  
Blood rush. (^_^) I lay down again. Ah, headache. Sun spots. Eyes. Blind. Yikes. I sat up and put my head between my knees. I knew what had happened here too, it had been over twenty-four hours since I'd eaten last. And I feel faint after not eating for eight! My body was complaining and I was getting beat up by it.  
  
"Hey" I groaned, I felt all hot and clammy  
  
No reply, they just lay there.  
  
"Hey!" I said loudly and hit Link hard, "Wake up"  
  
Link rolled over and looked at me sleepily. Lucy was still asleep.  
  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost" he rubbed dust from his eyes  
  
"Got anything to eat?" I asked keeping my head on my knees  
  
"Um...maybe" He felt around in his pockets and pulled out a jar of red liquid, "I got one of these you can have"  
  
"Thanks" I reached out and took it  
  
"Not eaten anything have you" Lucy had woken up by the noise and was resting on her elbows  
  
"Nope, not a single thing"  
  
"Drink up then" she lay back down, "Can't have you fainting on us"  
  
I drank the liquid. Tasted like peaches. Mmmm peaches. As soon as I'd had a mouthful I felt better, not wanting to be greedy I handed it back to Link.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked putting the cap back on the bottle  
  
"A lot better thanks" I smiled, "Hey Link, we haven't got weapons anymore so what are we going to fight with?"  
  
"Ah man" he rubbed his head, "Forgot, not only have you lost the weapons, you also didn't pick any up from the fortress. Do I have to do everything for you two?"  
  
"You're the one who brought us here so yes" Lucy mumbled from the floor  
  
"Fine" Link threw up his hands  
  
"Fine" we replied smiling  
  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"Nothing" we replied and started to get ready to leave "Come on, lets go to this fairies place"  
  
"Fine" Link stretched widely "Let's go"  
  
"Yay" Lucy sat up and started to climb the ladder  
  
"Why is she excited?" Link mumbled and followed her  
  
"No idea" I replied and climbed up after them  
  
  
  
We let our eyes adjust to the swirling light and wind for a moment once we were out of the room. The dim yellow light reminded me of a Coldplay song called 'Yellow' for some reason. Yeah, that's me, a musical person.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I yelled to Link  
  
"Up the stairs!" he replied  
  
"What frickin' steps?" Lucy cried exasperated, "This is a desert!"  
  
"These steps" Link showed the way to a flight of stone steps  
  
"Right" Lucy yelled as we followed him, "Steps! In a b****** desert!"  
  
We climbed the steps with an effort as the new days wind pushed us back, threatening to throw us back down. We nearly did fall back a couple of times. But we finally reached the top and looked around. We could only see a few feet each way as sand flew across the rest of our vision. A buzzing noise hummed in our ears.   
  
"What's that?" Lucy called  
  
"The poe!" I replied   
  
Link took out the Lens of Truth, which was a lot smaller in real life, around the size of a magnifying glass. He looked through it over the side of the wall, searching for our guide.  
  
I knelt on the edge of the platform and ran my fingers over a stone plaque that had been placed in the ground. I traced the lines of the dancing script of hyrulian. The runes swept and fell in curves and lines like the characters of Japanese.  
  
"Yaachan e alloso yagami skie fasinca" Link said into my ear, "It's the old Gerudo language, before they came to use hyrulian"  
  
Ah, not hyrulian, ancient Gerudo.  
  
"It is the inscription that tells you how to get to the temple" he carried on  
  
"We don't need the temple do we?" I asked as he continued to search for the ghost, "Just the fairy"  
  
"I guess" he returned, "Ah there we go, come on we gotta follow the invisible man. Grab onto my arms and let me follow him"  
  
We linked his arm and used him as our eyes. We couldn't see the ghost but could hear it out in front, Link obviously had done this before, and he was swift in taking the right directions after the spirit.  
  
As we ran through the desert, stitch laced my and made me lag behind the others, but Link and Lucy carried on regardless. Lucy had always been good at sprinting, I staggered slightly and Link looked back for a split second.  
  
"You ok?" he cried still looking ahead and practically dragging me  
  
"Sure" I gasped, "Fine and dandy"  
  
"Almost there!" he replied and we ran on  
  
Five minutes later the sand cleared, well, not right away, the wind dropped and the sand hung for a while. My ears rang after the noise. As we emerged through the billowing clouds of sand a green rock emerged from the sand.  
  
"Run!" Link yelled, "Don't go in a straight line!"  
  
He let us go and sprinted away, surprisingly fast and running this way and that as green things pelted him from all angles. Every so often he yelped but he didn't ever stop. Lucy went off to as a green thing hopped up at her feet, not as fast as she had been in the desert and panting a little but went on running, and instead of going in a zig, zag pattern, she went straight line. And every time a green thing darted at her she'd jump over it and keep on.   
  
I stood undecided a split second, unsure when to go. A green blob drew up next to me. That decided it, I ran forward. Then I regretted hardly doing exercise out of school. It dawned on me I couldn't outrun so many. I was already exhausted and I was almost bent double with stitch.   
  
I think the others realised what was happening at the exact moment I fell, I heard Lucy cry out as it happened.  
  
I couldn't run and I tripped over my feet. Stupid I know, but I was so tired I didn't care. I fell and hit the sand. Swallowing some in panic I heard the green blobs come swirling closer at top speed.   
  
I curled into a ball. Maybe they couldn't hurt me, maybe the others were overreacting.   
  
As the blobs closed in I whispered a curse and my eyes let loose a single tear but no more. I waited for the blows that they would inevitably deliver.  
  
They never came.  
  
I heard air split and flesh ripping open. A sound of something like water hit the sand near me and I opened my eyes.   
  
"Take this!" Link was attacking the green blobs with full force as hundreds came out of the sand to attack him  
  
Lucy was desperately using Link's bow to shoot some down from a large stone a little way off. She was hitting accurately enough but there were so many the arrows would run out before she'd kill them all.  
  
Link himself was almost covered in the green things. His legs were ripped and slashed, bleeding heavily. He stood right over me, He had a leg on either side of me to keep an open area the things couldn't get to and swung desperately but true with his giant's knife.  
  
"Get up!" he yelled down to me, knifing more green blobs, "Get up and run!"  
  
"But-" I cried as more things rose out of the ground  
  
"Go!" he roared, "I can handle this!"   
  
I scrambled up and started to stumble away. The green things were so concerned with Link that they didn't notice me running through them to safety. A lucky arrow shot the few that did, from a well placed Lucy. I slid and ran over to Lucy who was around ten meters away.   
  
"Come on!" Lucy dragged me onto the rock, keeping her eyes on shooting and reloading, "You ok?"  
  
"Sure, but we have to help him!" I yelled  
  
"Grab something to help then!" Lucy snapped, she was worried; it showed in her features, the brave warrior façade faded for a moment to reveal a frightened girl, the same as me  
  
"Right" I scrambled around; I found the hook shot, better than nothing. I turned and began to fire and hit the green blobs.  
  
I stopped firing after a moment.  
  
"No..."  
  
Link had been buried underneath the green blobs. He's been overcome. A towering mass of green blobs became even taller as more of them threw themselves on to attack Link. There was no struggle from underneath the surface of the wriggling mass, no sign of movement other than the blobs.  
  
Lucy dropped the bow "No, that's f***ing not acceptable!" she cried, "Get up Link, get up!" she was practically screaming, "Fight it! Get up you crazy b******! Yell, move anything!"  
  
I stared at the pile. It was my fault, it was my fault...he'd been protecting me. It was my fault.  
  
Ignoring the screaming pain of exhaustion in my body I stumbled out onto the sand. No blobs came, preoccupied maybe. I ran and ran, toward the mass of green waves. I heard Lucy screaming at me, screaming at herself, screaming at the mass and screaming at the buried Link.  
  
I reached the pile.  
  
"Get off!" I started digging with my hands, "Move, get off, now!" I threw the squirming creatures behind me and carried on digging into the pile.   
  
Come on Link, give me a sign!   
  
My hands were starting to tear from the green blobs spikes. I carried on digging, the creatures were oblivious to the fact I was throwing them. It was hard, the mass moved like the sea and every time I dug in, the closed up again.  
  
I screamed in desperation and threw myself onto the mass. I'd get him back. I'd repay him for every time he'd saved us. I dug and dug, eventually being swallowed by the creatures into the centre of the moving pile. I was travelling further into the middle.   
  
I carried on digging, and half swimming to where he was.  
  
I felt skin on my hand that was outstretched ahead of me. I grasped cloth. I pulled on it and the green things bubbled away to reveal the form of Link. I pulled him forward. And held onto him with relief.  
  
But he had his eyes closed.  
  
"Link?" I called into his ear and shook him  
  
He stirred. I pulled him closer.  
  
"Come on" I said louder, "I came in to get you, the least you can do is get me out like a true hero should"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly "Hey..." he groaned, "Can't you at least say thank you?"  
  
I grinned and pushed him away.  
  
"Let's go" I said and grabbed his wrist. We started to swim towards what we thought was up.  
  
We swam for ages in that direction. The swirling mass seemed contented to let us go, they'd had enough I reckon.  
  
We burst through the surface of the mass and took deep breaths of the clean air, a welcome change from the foul stench of the green blobs.  
  
"That was an adventure," Link gasped  
  
"More than you know" I mumbled  
  
  
  
  
Well, one of the longer chapters I guess. Wasn't the end exciting? I thought it was pretty good ^_^ ok, see you soon. 


	17. Healing

Hi! Well, the last chapter was very dramatic wasn't it, yeah, yeah, I know, too short! I try my hardest for you people!! *Runs away crying* *runs back* I forgot to write the chapter before I ran off *sniff* ok, I rewrote chapter one so it's easier to read like these chapters and edited the unneeded bits out and added some more in. I'm going to do the same to the second chapter two so it's easier to read and understand too ^-^ I like this story! Ok, on with the show. Hey guess what! I've been through sixteen chapters without naming the main character!! Yes, that's right, not once has Link or Lucy called the character by name. Quite an accomplishment don't you think?  
  
  
  
Lucy ran over to help Link up to the stone. The wriggling green pile behind us didn't notice us, they were busy trying to find Link in their midst.   
  
Lucy looked red in the face, I felt a stab of guilt, I'd worried her, she probably had thought she was stranded here without anyone to help her and we were both dead. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it gratefully.  
  
As we reached the stone slab I realised what it was, we'd made it to the fairy fountain, which was dry of course. But there we were, and the slab was much bigger than it looks in the game.  
  
Lucy and I shared Link's weight and lay him down on the slab. He was exhausted after all that. His legs were slit open, he had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. His shirt was ripped and torn, and his chest was bleeding. He was like a multicolour dream coat. He gasped for breath and once more I felt guilty for it happening.  
  
"Are you ok Link?" Lucy asked quietly, her face had gone from red to pale  
  
"Sure...I'll be fine," he grinned weakly, "Just give me a minute to rest up eh?" he closed his eyes and presently feel asleep  
  
"Well, if he can fall asleep he's alright" I said smiling bravely  
  
"Yeah," Lucy said, "You think we can help him?"  
  
"Well, it seems kinda bad, maybe he needs a doctor"  
  
"What about the red potion?" Lucy asked, "He has half a bottle of it"  
  
"Yeah, but it never returns you to full strength in the game, Link probably has all his health hearts by now, a bottle of potion would fill around three, and if I'm right he's on two hearts out of twenty. It would help a little I guess"  
  
"Let's try" Lucy said rummaging through Link's pockets, she brought out a half filled bottle of red potion "Here we go"  
  
"Ok, obviously he can't drink it in his condition~" I began  
  
"When did you become a doctor?" Lucy demanded  
  
"Since now...obviously" I replied, "And...no, it's true, I don't have a clue what I'm doing. But I have a vague idea"  
  
"So what do we do in your vague idea?" Lucy asked cautiously  
  
"Apply the half bottle to the most important places"  
  
"But his balls aren't injured"   
  
"I mean surgically" I replied, "Duh"  
  
"Sorry" Lucy grinned "Just kidding"  
  
"I know" I replied, "Ok, we should take of his shirt really and bind the wounds with something which is soaked in the red potion"  
  
"How about this?" Lucy took out a roll of bandage from Link's pocket  
  
"Great! My god, what the hell does he keep in his pockets?"  
  
"Well, I think I felt a mouse in there"  
  
"Ewww" I shrivelled my nose, "It'll do, ok, take off his shirt"  
  
"Why me?" Lucy looked horrified  
  
"I'm the doctor" I replied, "I have to do the icky stuff"  
  
"Fine" Lucy started to drag his shirt over his head; it took her five minutes to completely get it off. All the while worrying she was strangling, choking and generally killing him.  
  
It looked at lot worse with his shirt off. Not only did he have a six pack ^_^ and very nice muscle tonnage, he had a very large wound near his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch..." Lucy said vacantly  
  
"Ouch indeed" I agreed, "Wow, we're lucky it didn't pierce his heart, or his lung or something. Ok" I brought out a tissue from my backpack "Let's clear out the wound first" I started to clear around the whole wound carefully "Pity we don't have alcohol"  
  
"Are you kidding, look what I found," Lucy brought out a very, very small bottle of what looked like beer, "I think it's..." she smelled it, "Mead. It's what he had in Kakariko!"  
  
"Just when we needed it!" I exclaimed, "Ok, soak his shirt in it then dab it onto the wound"  
  
"Ok" she dibbed the corner of the shirt into the mead and then onto the wound carefully, she then took out the remainder of the red potion Link had given me and put that on top of the alcohol and spread it over his other wounds.   
  
Link tensed as the mead dripped into the wound. But mommy had taught him how to take his medicine obviously as he did nothing else.  
  
"We are so good at this" Lucy said finishing the job  
  
"Sure we are" I ripped a strip of linen from Link's shirt and wrapped it around the chest wound "This ought to be enough until we can get to the great fairies fountain"  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
"Well the fairies can always heal Link in the game, theres no reason why they can't do it now" I replied   
  
"Ok, but today is nearly over, it'll have to be tomorrow," Lucy said looking doubtfully up at the pink sky  
  
"Well we'll have to keep him warm, alive and comfy till dawn" I replied as bravely as I could, what if he didn't last till morning? I was no doctor.  
  
We wrapped Link up in any spare clothes and hankies we could find in my backpack and his pockets and hoped it would be enough. Without Link in this place we wouldn't last a second, even though I knew this land well.  
  
Lucy and I took turns through the night at keeping watch against enemies and an eye on Link. I took the sleep gratefully as the watches were long and uneventful hours.  
  
I woke to take my watch around 2am and watched the darkness as Lucy drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
I shivered and crept closer to Link; if I was cold he must be too. I stared down at him sadly. He'd done it for me, I'd been in trouble and he'd saved my life. It was my fault that he was laying there, in an uneasy rest, his face all black and his body broken.  
  
Now I looked at him, he wasn't as old as I had thought he'd been a few days ago. Maybe two years older perhaps. How could someone so young be that clear of mind to give his life up so readily for one person? A hero of time, that meant something to him that would make him do anything to be heroic probably.   
  
As I stared, Link started to cry. Not in the sense of bawling at something sad, or even aware he was. He was still asleep; but the water just flowed from his eyes.  
  
It was enough to make me cry, I almost did but then that would be stupid, so I didn't.   
  
He was probably having a dream, and with the injuries he had it wouldn't be surprising. I lay down next to him and started to stroke his forehead and whispering to him.  
  
My mother used to do that when I'd had a nightmare.  
  
I didn't really know what to say so I just told him about the summer where I came from, and how it would be if he ever came to visit. I talked about all the things I liked to eat and where I loved to go. I even sang nursery rhymes to him, Twinkle Twinkle etc  
  
After around ten minutes he calmed down and carried on sleeping, I smiled, maybe I should be a doctor or something. I seem to have a knack for this stuff. I woke Lucy up for the next watch and fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
At dawn Lucy woke me and we took a look at our patient. He seemed batter, the wound on his chest looked less desperate, obviously the potion and mead made all the difference. He seemed to have more colour in his cheeks as well, it was a relief.   
  
"I'm so glad he's getting better" Lucy said, "I mean, it would have been tough if we'd had to carry him to the fairy's place AND save Hyrule. Plus we'd feel bad and if you ask me that would make the situation even worse"  
  
"Yeah" I grinned at her relieved  
  
"So where's this fountain?" Lucy asked looking out over the dunes and at the steps and gate to the temple  
  
"Um...well, everything's a little bigger here but...over that way somewhere" I pointed out past a dry pond and toward a wall of rock, "There should be a crack we have to bomb"  
  
"Well the Gerudos did a good job at guarding this place" Lucy said sarcastically, "They didn't even bother to fo~"  
  
"Shut up!" I hissed before she finished, "You'll jinx us"  
  
"Oops" Lucy said scratching her head "I forgot"   
  
"That's ok, come on, let's get going before the sun really heats up"  
  
"Okay"  
  
We each put an arm under Link's shoulder and pulled him up, he seemed to vaguely know what we were doing as he didn't just collapse all the time but made sure his legs did what they were told while we helped him along. We also put his blood stained shirt over his head to stop him getting sunstroke or something.  
  
We made slow progress and would have been hindered if it had been later in the day by the sun, or those little green blobs, but they seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"I wonder if any more battles have taken place on the field since we left it" Lucy pondered looking back where we had come  
  
Link groaned and we adjusted our grip to make him more comfortable.   
  
It suddenly struck me that maybe that had been the reason for his tears. If there was a battle on the plains maybe somehow it affected him. Maybe the Kokiri had been involved and he had felt something of the battle.  
  
I felt a sudden stabbing hatred toward whatever was making the world of Hyrule act like this and put people through so much pain. But even so, I wished I were at home and playing the game, not living the game.  
  
"Is that it up ahead?" Lucy's voice broke through my chain of thought   
  
"What?" I stared ahead toward the rock face  
  
"Is that the crack?" Lucy repeated   
  
"Looks like it" I replied, there was a crack in the wall like in the game and it looked right  
  
We put Link down and examined the wall carefully. The crack was a little too small for us to squeeze through, and we weren't going to try and see if we could fit through.  
  
"Link will have bombs on him won't he?" Lucy asked leaning on the rock   
  
"Yeah, we can use those" I said and ran back to Link  
  
I searched Link's pockets and cam across a bomb and a piece of flint; I guess Link isn't one for a modern lighter.   
  
I ran back to the crack and told Lucy to take Link's shield and cover herself and Link with it while I lit the bomb.  
  
I placed the bomb next to the crack and set about trying to light the fuse. How hard could it be? I mean, it's a rock and a piece of string for god's sake. Very hard. Took me a full ten minutes to work out how to get a spark out of the dumb thing.  
  
Finally I lit the fuse and scrambled back to crouch behind the shield with Lucy and Link. One moment and a huge explosion later, we stuck our heads out to see a huge passage had been revealed heading inside the rock. Score.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that chapter, kinda strange as it had NO swearing in whatsoever! What an achievement I think. It was also quite long for my standards so, merry x-mas and a happy new year guys, come back soon!! 


	18. Oh Sandy Baby!

Wow we're nearly at twenty chapters! Wow! I kinda know where I'm going for the ending even though I know the exact last few paragraphs. I also have a few ideas for a sequel or a prequel! But I may stick to one fiction. I'm not sure. Ok, here we go with a new chapter.  
  
  
The tunnel stretched out before us into darkness. No light at the end. Was this the right tunnel? Maybe we'd bombed the wrong hole. Maybe not.  
  
"Let's go" Lucy said confidently, she picked up her side of Link and I picked up the other  
  
"Ok, it's kinda dark though" I replied when we were walking into the tunnel  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
We walked down into the tunnel. It was an uneven floor so I was a bit worried I'd fall down a hole and drag the others with me. Plus it was sloping downwards slowly. Down? Not right. The tunnels didn't usually go down did they? Maybe...I had no idea what the real tunnels were like, the games skipped a few minor (huge) details.   
  
Soon we caught a glimpse of a tiny spec of light down the end of the tunnel. It made me think of the kind of light you'd expect in a near-death experience. Not a comforting thought.  
  
As we drew towards the light seemed to change from a normal colour of white to a pinkie colour. And as we stepped into it's glare the light flashed brightly and then died.  
  
"My eyes" Lucy groaned rubbing her eyes fiercely "S*** I got sunspots"  
  
I really hate bright flashes and now I had the green spots on my vision.  
  
When they cleared though we saw that we'd come to the fountain. Like the one in the Zoras Lake, it had sheets of sparkling water gushing down the walls and bright tiles on the floor and a crystal clear pool al the end of the room with a triforce symbol on the floor before it.  
  
"Problem" I said as we walked towards it  
  
"What?" Lucy replied  
  
"Can you play the ocarina?" I asked   
  
"No"  
  
"Crap"  
  
Without someone to play Zelda's Lullaby we were stuck once again. We couldn't call the fairy and we couldn't complete our mission or save the Hero Of Time. I sat down on the step that the triforce was drawn on. Lucy sat down with me.  
  
"This always happens to us" Lucy said exasperated "I think we're cursed or something"  
  
"Lucy, right now I would not be surprised" I stared into the pool where the fairy slept  
  
It had a strange quality to it; it wasn't like a proper pool of water. It was like glass, although if you touched it, it had the feeling of normal water. I guess that's magic, it's weird.  
  
"What if we sang the tune?" Lucy suggested  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sang it, you know, with our voices?"   
  
"I don't know" I replied, "Maybe..."  
  
"Nah, stupid idea, forget it" Lucy started to rummage in Link's pockets "Let's find this ocarina then"  
  
"It's a big blue thing" I told her, has a gold circle on the thing you blow into"  
  
"Got it" she pulled out the ocarina of time and blew into it randomly, the note came out suddenly and pierced the noise of the water. As a reply a low buzz came back to us.  
  
"Wrong tune I guess" I giggled  
  
"Fine then" Lucy huffed, "Like I knew the tune anyway" she passed it over to me  
  
I used to play the flute so this was probably the same kind of technique. I put my fingers over the holes and tried out all the notes I could get. There were a few more than in the game but I got all the ones that they use in the Lullaby.  
  
"Ok" I fingered the ocarina gently "Here goes nothing"  
  
I blew softly and the lullaby began. As I passed the first few notes the music became lulling and I could see out of the corner of my eye Lucy was dropping off. I finished the song as a blue glow surrounded the pool and a woman arose gently from the centre.  
  
Not like in the other fairy fountain where the fairy burst out into colour and loudly laugh. This fairy was a soft blue and arose out of the pool slowly and stood up on the water. I watched gob smacked.  
  
She smiled kindly "You played the lullaby?"  
  
I nodded staring at her.  
  
The fairy looked at Lucy who looked tired but seemed vaguely interested and then at Link. Her smile widened.  
  
"Hero of time!" she said relieved "I have been trapped here for days, the guerudos sealed me up again and all these battles going on and nothing is as it should be and- and- er...Hero Of Time?"  
  
The fairy rose in the pool and floated over to where Link lay. Where she flew she left a blue glow for a few seconds. She seemed more powerful than the first fairy. She gazed at Link thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah" she said looking intently at him "Injured, ah well, we'll have that fixed in a jiffy. You girls did a good job here, he would have been dead ages ago if you had not stepped in"  
  
"Thanks" Lucy yawned   
  
"Let me heal you Hero Of Time" The fairy spun in the air and created a small whirling pool of blue light. She floated out of the light serenely and pushed it softly with her hands down to where Link lay. The light spread through his skin as it hit and we watched as his lungs took in a large gasp of air.  
  
"Wow" I said  
  
"He is healed girls" the fairy floated back to the fountain and hovered over it  
  
Link opened his eyes "Where am I?"  
  
"Link" we ran over to him and pulled him up "You were nearly a goner there" we gave him a group hug and then turned back to the fairy  
  
"I thank you for unsealing this fountain" the fairy said smiling, "For now I must join my sister at the lake of the Zoras and we must talk things through. Next you must go to the Castle of the land and the fountain there"   
  
"Thank you my lady" Link bowed and turned to go  
  
"Wait a moment," the fairy said and Link turned back "In the Spirit temple you will find something to help you in the near future. Consider it a gift from me"  
  
"Thank you" and with that we left   
  
  
Outside the day was heating up; sorry to leave the cool tunnel we headed out into the sun and back the way we had came. Link did back flips this way and front flips that, testing his renewed strength out and having a good time.  
  
As we drew near the temple I looked up and stared for a while at the architecture. The temple had been carved into a mountain centuries ago and its design had been based on the image of a woman. Possibly the goddess of the desert. It bared similarities to Buddhist statues of the Buddha in our world.  
  
"I'm hot now, can we hurry up?" Lucy said walking ahead a little way  
  
"How about a race?" Link suggested eager to get his bearings "The green nasties have gone somewhere and I want to see how I'm doing after that beating"  
  
"Great" Lucy said and she drew level with Link  
  
"You to race, I'll just run behind you normally," I said grinning  
  
"Ready, set, GO!"   
  
Lucy and Link sped across the sand to the desert; it was a pretty close race. I let them go for a little while then began to run after them. Lucy was beginning to overtake Link (@_@)  
  
"Hey get back here!" Link yelled at her, "No fair, I was injured"  
  
Lucy looked back at him "Too bad, you'll just have to~!" The sand under Lucy's feet dropped  
  
"Lucy!" Link dove forward to grab Lucy's fingers before she fell into the cavern that had opened up beneath her  
  
"What the f***!?" I sprinted up to help Lucy  
  
"Help!" Lucy screamed in fright as her feet dangled into nothing  
  
"Hold on to my hand" Link gritted his teeth as he tried to get a better grip on Lucy's hand to pull her up  
  
"Lucy!" I leant down over the edge to try and grab Lucy's other arm, but it was too far. I could practically feel the fear and desperation radiating from her below me. I reached further "Almost...got...you..."  
  
Then everything slowed down, I nearly had her, my fingers brushed her shirt and...  
  
"No!" Lucy's hand slipped and she plunged into the darkness 


	19. Is Grieving Really A Natural Process?

Ooooooh the ending to the last chapter was suspenseful wasn't it? Well I left it there to punish you! Ha ha! Well...not really. Thanks for reading this far; hopefully we're well on our way to the climax of this story and the ending. But will it be a happy one? You'll have to carry on reading and find out won't you. I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, or at least having a sequel. I have planned out it all in my head. Ah well, not to keep you in suspense or anything *grins*   
  
  
  
  
'No!" I screamed as Lucy fell down into the darkness below  
  
My eyes saw her fall out of sight; I heard her scream and then nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
"Lucy....Lucy...Lucy!" I started to scramble down the hole after her  
  
"No" Link pulled me back  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed in frustration, "Lucy, don't worry, I'm coming to get you"  
  
"You can't" Link shook me hard  
  
I stared at him; his face was set in a hardened fashion. I stared up. He'd let her go, he'd let her hand go. He's made her fall...  
  
"You...." I growled and started to hit him "You let her fall, it's your fault! How could you? We were helping you save Hyrule, and you killed her!!"  
  
I thumped and kicked him over and over again, my breathing coming out harsh and ragged. It wasn't possible...how could this be the end? My blows became more futile as he just kept blocking and stopping each one. In the end I collapsed in tears against him. She was gone.  
  
Link put his arms round me "I'm sorry...I tried to stop it...."  
  
I felt the soft patter of water on my hair, Link was crying too. But his voice gave nothing away.  
  
"It's over...I can't do it..." I whispered through the flood that had emerged from my eyes  
  
I let the salty water soak into Link's shirt and breathed in the grief that had seemed to envelope us in minutes. The hope that had burnt so brightly when Link had been healed now was snuffed out into nothing and my world felt dead in the midst of the sand and breeze. Even the blue sky had gone a deeper shade as if feeling our pain as well.  
  
I stared down the pit from the corner of my eyes. It seemed blurred like a smudge of dirt on a piece of paper that you wanted to read. It had taken my friend and torn me down the middle. I picked up sand from behind me and hurled it at the hole, with difficulty as I was still being held by Link.  
  
I started to sob even more and drew into myself to feel the pain that was tearing at me. A soft weight on my head told me that I wasn't alone and at least that was one thing I could hold on to.  
  
"We have to go on" Link said after a while, "And she'd want us to"  
  
"I can't. Not now, it's too soon" I looked up at him, my eyes were sore "I can't do this...it isn't a game...why didn't I realise?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I still had a thought in the back of my mind that I was dreaming. That in a moment I'd wake and this would be over. I'd be sleeping in on a Saturday and Lucy...and Lucy....and...Lucy..."  
  
"You don't have to say it, I know what you mean" Link said softly  
  
"And Lucy would be coming over" I felt more tears emerge as my vision clouded for a moment, I blinked and let them fall "And we'd watch TV, and eat and joke. And my insanity would still be in the past and...we'd be safe, and happy"  
  
"It isn't a dream"  
  
"Not now, now I know that it is real and people die" I wiped my eyes  
  
" We can stay here for a while if you want" Link lay down on the sand and turned away  
  
I stared at the hole for a while.   
  
It was strange; the burning grief in my chest was gradually freezing over. Freezing over and being replaced...replaced by ice-cold hatred. This wasn't an accident. I had known it from the moment the sand dropped. It was too smooth a hole to be an accident; the sand would have dropped when we'd walked on it yesterday. No, this was a trap. To separate us.  
  
And I would destroy the ones who had taken my friend.   
  
For it was as if a family member had been ripped from my life. But I couldn't let this thought affect me so suddenly. I'd never felt this true and pure hatred before and it scared me slightly. I breathed deeply.  
  
I grew colder in the hot sunlight as the rage subsided slightly.  
  
I'd subdue this feeling until I knew who had done it and why. I'd make them pay. But for now I had a mission. To save Hyrule. But then it would be to deliver justice.  
  
I noticed Lucy's broadsword near the pit. She must have dropped it when...I picked it up and ran my hand along the blade. I cut my finger and drew a small amount of blood. I let it run down onto the sand by the pit.  
  
'I vow to avenge you friend; no one has the right to rip a part of me away and destroy it. No one' 


	20. And ANOTHER task is set

*Weeps* sorry I made the last chapter so sad and very weird! Out of my usual style I guess. If you really like Lucy then don't be disheartened! Did you really think I'd leave it there? The whole story? Of course not *booms out* I'M HUNGRY FOR REVENGE!!!! Ah hem...yes. So. Let's get on; we are now on the road to the ending! And at twenty chapters I am not surprised!  
  
  
I must have fallen asleep on Lucy's broadsword, as I woke up to a sharp handle sticking into my side, I jerked up and rubbed the sore spot painfully. Regretfully the memory of the previous events was still fresh in my head.   
  
"Your awake" Link said walking over, "Come on, let's get to temple quickly"  
  
I followed numbly up to the temple. My legs had pins and needles from sleeping in an awkward position. Link seemed fine considering what had happened. I fingered Lucy's sword in my hands as we entered the temple.  
  
It was a huge musty entrance hall. Brown stone and painted tiles. The high ceilings were barely visible in the gloom. I stared at it all gloomily; didn't they know how to clean in this place? But then, considering it was in the desert, they couldn't really hire a cleaner.  
  
"Let's find this thing then" I said and started up a staircase that went up to a higher level  
  
"Right" Link came up behind me  
  
In the centre of the floor on a platform a ball of light was floating serenely. A small fairy sat looking at us carefully.  
  
"You were a LOT smaller last time I saw you," she said eyeing me   
  
"Navi!" Link burst out and grabbed the fairy and hugged her fiercely  
  
"Hey!" she cried, "Watch the wings, watch the wings!"  
  
"I can't believe your back!" he yelled and hugged her even more against her squeaky protests "Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh long story" Navi said, whizzing around the room "But now I have to help you guys out!"  
  
"Why?" I asked   
  
"Because you don't have time to ride to the castle, I'll have to transport you!" she replied  
  
"What's happened?" Link asked carefully  
  
"The situation is getting worse, a lot worse" Navi stopped whizzing around "In fact, while you've been isolated for two days out here, the armies of every tribe in Hyrule have been wiping themselves out on the battlefield"  
  
Link stumbled to put his hand on a wall to steady himself "You're kidding" he said flatly  
  
"Uh-uh" Navi shook her wings gracefully, "And the epicentre of the chaos is the somewhere..."  
  
"Where?" I asked  
  
"Well it's somewhere that's for sure!" Navi beamed  
  
I grabbed Navi "Where?"   
  
"Alright, alright" she squealed, "Somewhere in the sacred realm or something"  
  
"The sacred realm?" Link said straightening up "Ganondorf?"   
  
"Nope, the power isn't as big as his at the moment" Navi replied factually "But it's growing. It seems to be feeding off the chaos it's caused in Hyrule. Even the opposite world Termina feels it's affects"  
  
I scowled, so there was someone behind this.  
  
"Well, let's get you to the castle" Navi glowed brighter and the temple faded to white fog  
  
Just as suddenly our feet felt rock beneath them and we were on the grass verge outside Hyrule Castle.  
  
"That was..." Link began  
  
"Quicker than I thought it would be" I finished  
  
"Yeah, well I guess games make it seem longer" Navi smiled, and flew up to a hole in a the rock face "Well through here then"  
  
"That?" I repeated  
  
"Yeah" Link replied, "You have to crawl, the holes a little small"  
  
"Great, a hole. Just what I needed" I shrugged and followed  
  
The tunnel wasn't that long and even though our trip was full of curses and shouts, we reached the other side without many bruises.  
  
"You're here" Zelda stood next to the fairy fountain  
  
"Zelda?" Navi said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You came in that?" I cried in disbelief at Zelda's long pure white dress that showed no trace of the dirt in the tunnel  
  
"Yes" Zelda replied, "I was just discussing with the fairy here what's going on"  
  
We looked over to the pool, the fairy had already been summoned and was looking quizzically at us.  
  
"Wasn't there another one?" she asked confused  
  
"Yes" Link said gravely  
  
I looked at the floor and dug my fingernails into my palms.  
  
"There was...an accident" Link supplied when Zelda looked at him for answers "She..."  
  
"Alright" Zelda touched his hand tenderly and looked at me soothingly "We will provide the proper memorial service when the task is complete. I am sorry, truly I am, but this job needs doing. Terrible news has arrived from the plains"  
  
"What's happened?" I asked  
  
"Every army the races of Hyrule sent onto the plain, have not only been destroyed, but every soldier left has disappeared from the plain. There is no trace of battle out there. Even the ranch has reported as such. Everyone is completely confused and accusing each other of kidnapping. Stupid people. The don't understand they are being manipulated"  
  
"Explain that again slowly," I said looking at Navi, "Last we heard the armies were all dead"  
  
"Well" Zelda said "You heard right, the armies are all dead, when we last saw them anyway. But we went onto the field to collect the dead an hour ago and there was nothing! No blood, no weapons, no nothing!"  
  
"That is weird," the fairy said  
  
"Definitely" Link agreed, "We still have another two fairies to visit at the fire temple"  
  
"Done" Zelda said, "I went there as soon as the news came in, we can't waste time now. Something is up. I dreamt that the dead would fade and be blown away, only to return in a tornado"  
  
"Maybe you should have told us that first..." I said quietly  
  
"Yeah, you should have" Navi said, "And I though I was up to date. Ah well, dreams are important"  
  
"Damn straight" the great fairy nodded  
  
"So what do we do now?" Link asked smacking his gauntlets together  
  
"I have no idea," Zelda said quietly  
  
"What?" we all chanted and looked at her  
  
"I don't know" she replied to our looks "Honestly this thing has never really happened before"  
  
"Of course not" I snapped folding my arms "Otherwise the Hero Of Time would have sorted by now, over and over again by millions of gamers all over the world"  
  
"Yes, I have a few ideas to help you though" Zelda continued  
  
"To help us?" I repeated, "But you haven't told us what to yet"  
  
"A little input please" Link agreed   
  
"Well..." Zelda shuffled her feet and smiled nervously, "I think the problems are coming from the sacred realm"  
  
"The sacred realm?" My jaw dropped "Ganondorf?"   
  
"No, I told you it wasn't" Navi said holding her nose high "I'm always right"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Shut up" Link said crossly "Listen to Zelda"  
  
I shut up.  
  
"We need you to go into the sacred realm and find out whats going on"   
  
"This is confusing me even more" I held my head, "First, we have to wake up all the fairies, then you tell us that we don't need to see the final two, then you say all the armies have disappeared and aren't fighting anymore and now you telling us we have to go into the sacred realm. My I ask what for?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" the great fairy said smiling "Someone is causing all this from the sacred realm. We don't know whom, it could even be the goddesses, we don't know. We would like you to see what's up and stop it"   
  
"The dead will rise again if my dream was correct" Zelda said gravely "We can't let this happen, they'll destroy Hyrule"  
  
"They always do," I muttered  
  
"So I'm sending you to the sacred realm" Zelda said matter of factly, now all the fairies are free~"  
  
"Hold on" I interrupted, "That was our task, how come you finished it?"  
  
Link put his hand over my mouth "No need to argue kiddo, let's just finish the new one"  
  
I bit him. He yelped and let go scowling.  
  
"Fine" I looked at Zelda "What do we do?"  
  
"For starters, we go to the temple of time" Zelda said  
  
"Great, let's go" I started to crawl back through the tunnel I could hear Zelda and Link talking to the fairy and Navi.  
  
"She needs to switch to de-caf" the fairy said  
  
"Maybe..." Zelda replied  
  
"No, she's upset, can't you see it?" I heard him say "And very angry, after...what happened I guess everything seems unimportant"  
  
"Yes" Navi said "Plus she can hear everything you guys are saying from the tunnel you know"  
  
I flushed in the dark and crawled quickly to the end of the tunnel and heard the scuffle of feet following me.  
  
As soon as I got outside, I heard Link beside me. Then more sounds of cursing. I looked behind me. Zelda came coughing and spluttering out from the hole. To my amusement the dress wasn't quite so perfect anymore. But what was coming out her mouth was even more unlike her.  
  
"F***ing hole, no b***** princess should put with this, what am I? I b***** commoner?"   
  
I guess holes didn't suit a princess with a bad case of PMS and stress syndrome.  
  
"Let's go" and a very ruffled Zelda led the way to the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
What a weird chapter I just wrote ^_^ ah never mind, it sets the stage for later! 


	21. Joe Schmo In The Big City (not!)

I am so sorry about the last chapter; I think I got too confused trying to explain everything I wanted in a chapter. I think I'm rushing this, I mean; a chapter every two weeks is ok, right? But two chapters in a week and a half is probably making them low quality isn't it? I have been reading around a bit and I realise I'm not really doing as much as I could for these chapters, so I'm going to try and make them better! Not that I'll manage it too often, but I'll try, just for you guys!  
  
  
We entered the temple of time in single file. Zelda, then Link, I was at the back. Naturally.   
  
I knew what to expect from the temple. After all, I had a N64 at home. This temple would be around the size of a school gym hall and have a few stained glass windows along with some beams or so I thought it would. Wrong again.  
  
I held my breath as Link and Zelda, taking a door each, pushed the large oak door open. They stood at the door, making a sign with their hands like they were praying, a sign of respect probably. But this wasn't my religion, so I waited while they did this action then went in.  
  
The small stone corridor was carpeted with deep red velvet. The main hall was ahead and our footsteps seemed to echo forever out into the room. I took over Link and Zelda, running into the hall. The sight took my breath away.  
  
An immense man made chasm. The carpet spread out to run up to an altar that looked like it was a mile away. The seal of light, it's flowing design seven feet across and centred under a beam of light. I went and stood in the middle, gazing around, taking everything in slowly. The walls were smooth as silk ran up forever, to reach a ceiling far away. Drapes hung along the wall, red to match the carpet. No dirt or dust destroyed the wondrous and hauntingly beautiful temple. Silence muffled the following footsteps of Zelda and Link, like a vacuum had formed around me I fell still to breath in the sounds of nothing.  
  
"It's wonderful isn't it" Zelda had come up beside me and put her hand on her heart  
  
I nodded in awe.  
  
"No matter how many times I come here, I never get tired of this place" she continued, then set off to walk up the carpet towards the alter  
  
"I love this place," Link said walking past me quietly "You can almost hear the monks and their song around you from long ago"  
  
"Yeah...right" I started to follow after the two Hylians  
  
The carpet muffled our footsteps as we drew to the altar. It was a huge slab of marble, carvings covered the front, and inscriptions on the top told stories and legends that the Temple was famous for. And the slots, the three slots where Link had once placed the three stones of the world, were there as well. Zelda stood back as Link stood near the altar.   
  
"Here we go again" Link said and drew out his ocarina  
  
I watched fascinated by what I was about to see.  
  
Link put the ocarina to his face and closed his eyes. His cheeks blew out slightly and a deep note rumbled through the Temple Of Time. It echoed so loudly for a moment I had visions of the Temple collapsing on us. Another note sounded to join the pitch of the first and more notes flew out to greet the first. The music was beautiful but made me tremble at its power as Link continued to play.   
  
Then a glow emerged slowly from the altar to enfold Link as he continued to play the song of time. As we watched three balls of colour lifted themselves out of Link, one green, one red and one blue. They flew into one of the slots that were made for them and hovered smoothly.  
  
"Wow" I said as Link stopped playing "You could be a one man band with that thing"  
  
Link grinned and looked at the wall ahead.  
  
Zelda looked at the wall ahead.  
  
I looked at the wall ahead.  
  
Why the hell were we looking at a wall?  
  
Maybe I should just wait...  
  
Nope, it's just a wall.  
  
Ok, this is just getting stupid.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something about this wall staring when the floor shook again. I looked at the others; they were still staring at the wall. I followed their gaze for a second time; the wall was beginning to open. Yep, it was opening like a door. How stupid of me to forget, of course the wall opened.  
  
The whole length of the wall folded back to reveal the chamber where the master sword had lain. But it wasn't there anymore obviously as Link had it strapped across his back.  
  
"Well, this is where we can cross over" Link said turning round  
  
"That's it?" I stared, "That was...easier than I thought for some reason"  
  
"That's it" Zelda confirmed "So are you ready?"  
  
"Yes" I nodded and we started up for the opening  
  
"WAIT" a voice yelled up to us from the entrance of the temple  
  
I turned round to see who had called us.  
  
"What the~?"   
  
In the entrance to the tunnel, right down the end of the temple stood a Zora.   
  
"Who are you?" Link drew his bow and aimed at the silvery figure  
  
"Don't fire" the Zora said, he lay the spear he was carrying on the floor  
  
"My name is unpronounceable in your language" he replied simply  
  
"Right" I rolled my eyes  
  
"What are you doing here Zora?" Zelda asked calmly  
  
"I am here to go with you to the sacred realm" the Zora bowed deeply at the princess of Hyrule  
  
"What is your purpose in coming with us?" Link didn't lower his bow for a moment  
  
"My people are missing, I want to get them back," the Zora said  
  
"You want the army?" I asked  
  
"Yes, we are defenceless at the moment. We are open to attack" he looked at me, "And besides, you cannot protect yourself, as was shown at Zoras domain"  
  
I frowned "Hey there, are you trying to tell me you want to come to protect me?"  
  
"And your friend too, yes. As a side quest anyway"  
  
"Too late for that" I said briskly, "She's dead"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be," I snapped, "You didn't know her, and you're not really sorry"  
  
"But I am"   
  
"Whatever" I turned toward the chamber Link had opened with the ocarina "Let's go, I'm not bothered whether this Zora comes or not"  
  
"Fine by me" Link replied and put his bow back on his back  
  
"Well good luck" Zelda said smiling  
  
"Your not coming?" I cried dismayed, "It's your stupid mission"  
  
"Hey" Link punched me "Don't talk to her like that, it's not your business, whether she comes or not"  
  
"It's my life though that's being risked" I protested  
  
"Yeah but~"  
  
"I am a sage" Zelda bowed apologetically "I am needed to help open the seal to the sacred realm and stop things from escaping the sacred realm once the door is open you see"  
  
"Right..." I said slowly "Well that's different, if you were going to sit around on your arse all day I'd be angry"  
  
Link punched me again.  
  
"I was joking!" I squeaked rubbing the spot where he'd made contact  
  
"Shall we go?" the Zora said picking up his spear  
  
"Don't talk to me" I mumbled half-heartedly "I might bite you"  
  
  
  
Well how was that chapter? Tee hee, better? I didn't think so...ah well, R&R please! 


	22. Finally The Sacred Realm

Thanks for reviewing; I don't think that last chapter was what they were expecting.   
Someone said that I created a bad impression of myself in that last chapter, I think I exaggerated a little because even if I'm upset I am not that badly behaved, it's just that the character is upset that Lucy is gone, wouldn't you? I think she's handling it better than I would; I'd be off a cliff by now (joking!).   
Someone also asked whether Lucy was a real person, yes she is. Lucy is a friend from school; in fact I am going to her house in a couple of hours as I'm writing this. Her character has been changed a little and so has mine but we are like this is real life mostly ^_^ She's read the first few chapters of the story and I haven't told her she's been killed off yet (I'm sorry Lucy!)  
Now on with the story after that brief interlude!  
  
  
I stood up to the pedestal after Link. The stone platform with the hole for the master stool was huge. It was about the size of a tennis court. The room was also very tall, like the main hall, you couldn't see the ceiling that well.  
  
"Is this where we go into the sacred realm?" the Zora asked quietly  
  
"Yes" Link replied, "This is where we can get in"  
  
"And it's where we have to stop anything coming out" Zelda said  
  
"Coming out?" I asked  
  
"Spirits, demons, Gannondorf, anything that wants out has to stay in" she replied "Now step up to the pedestal and we can begin"   
  
We went up to the stone where the master sword had been.  
  
"Now Link, put the sword in the stone, I'll do everything else" Zelda said  
  
"But I need the sword" Link protested  
  
"You have the giants knife so put the sword in the hole" Zelda replied firmly  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hold on to something then" Zelda said  
  
"What?" I said scanning around, "Theres nothing but a stone floor"  
  
"Hold on to that then" Zelda said comfortably   
  
"How comforting" the Zora mumbled  
  
"Here goes nothing" Link pushed the sword into its place in the stone  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Then it did happen. The edges of the stone platform began to glow and light shot up to the ceiling enclosing us in walls of light. Then the room dissolved. I grabbed Link's arm as the light grew brighter and turned blue. Then the world went black.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Link was shaking my arm that I was still gripped onto  
  
I was freezing but I managed to force my eyes open. I was covered in a thin layer of frost. I was also very cold. I began to shake violently as the cold began to settle into my brain.  
  
"Why I a-a-am I s-s-so c-c-cold?" I stuttered out through chattering teeth  
  
"It's the aftermath of the dimensional travel, it's cold between the levels of reality"  
  
"S-s-so I noticed" a voice tremble to my right  
  
I looked round to find the Zora clapping his hands (flippers?) together and blowing on them.  
  
"Why aren't you c-c-c-cold?" I asked Link  
  
"I'm used to it," he said rubbing my arms roughly  
  
"Hey, w-w-what about me?" the Zora chattered  
  
"You should be used to it too" Link answered back, "I mean, Zoras domain was frozen for seven years"  
  
"G-g-good point" he replied  
  
I set about to warming up, mostly by breathing on my hands. Link used Din's fire at one point to warm us up and then I realised that without the cold, this realm was hot. Maybe 30 degrees or so. Thank god.  
  
"I think I'm warming up," I said after ten minutes, testing my fingers  
  
"Good, I don't want to be carrying an ice cube around" Link replied grinning  
  
"I'm feeling warmer too" the Zora came over to us, "But I'm not sure if that's a good thing for me"  
  
"It's going to be something," said Link looking around, "Look where we are"  
  
I looked, I hadn't been paying attention before as I'd been cold, but now I could see what I'd missed.   
  
We were on a hillside, it was covered in grass and wild flowers, and it made me wonder why I hadn't seen it before. The hill went down into a valley, a river ran through the landscape, crystal blue water, and trees and flowers grew everywhere. The trees were a vivid green, like a Disney film, and the colours were of every shade, lilac, scarlet, vermilion, oranges, lemons, bronze, turquoise, aqua, mocha, every single colour ever invented seemed to be within the scene that lay before me. It was perfection to say the least; nothing seemed to have spoiled it.  
  
But what made me gasp was they sky. As I looked around it caught my eye. Oblivion. A screen of paper with pin pricks letting light. The stars, so clear, the universe barely an arms length away from my grasp. The sky was a beautiful clear night, though the land before us was in full light as if the sun was shining. The full moon replaced the daylight star though and flooded the landscape with silver instead.  
  
"S***" I said, my legs feeling wobbly with the dimension of what I saw  
  
"That is one big sky," Link whispered weakly  
  
"I thought you'd been here before" the Zora said looking around  
  
"Only to the Temple of Light though" Link replied  
  
"Don't you think it's pretty?" I asked the Zora, tearing my eyes from the sky  
  
"I can't see colour" the Zora said waving his arm to the valley "Shades of grey my friend"  
  
"Oh" I fell silent guilty about showing off my sight  
  
"How do you navigate the water then?" Link asked  
  
"Sound" the Zora began to walk down the hill, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes" Link followed after him  
  
"It would help if we knew where we were going," I called after them, then ran to catch up 


	23. The Last Quarter Part I

Yay, new chapter! Though not many people read the last one yet *disappointed* and OJR hasn't read the last few chapters ~_~ and Princess Of The Pixies doesn't review until she has a holiday (is that right?) and I thank the rest of you for reviewing as well! I hope you like the way the stories going, I was thinking of doing a trilogy as I know the ending of the third one already, or I might just combine that ending with this story. Well, it depend how this story goes I guess!  
So now we're in the sacred realm, the very beautiful sacred realm I might add, I have more ideas now *maniac laugh*   
  
The Last Quarter Part I  
  
We walked down the hill into the field and out under the stars. The grass almost buried us as it came up to my chest and the Zoras and Link's middle. It was further than it looked; coming down the hill took around half an hour when it looked like a five-minute walk.  
  
"Can you hear that?" asked the Zora, he came along side me  
  
"Hear what?" I replied looking around   
  
"Listen"  
  
I listened hard, well, all the hard listening you can do, "I don't hear a thing"  
  
"Exactly" the Zora panned around, "No wind, no birds, no animals, no nothing, we're the only things making a sound"  
  
He was right, I hadn't been paying attention but it was deathly silent out of our circle of sound we created. You needed an atmosphere for weather; the sky was space, so maybe there was no atmosphere here. But then how would they be breathing? There were no birds singing now and no rustle of leaves as animals foraged for food.  
  
Link obviously was in front; he hadn't said anything since the top of the hill. I ran and caught up with him, stumbling through the grass and nearly having a heart attack over snakes.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, "You haven't said a word since the hill back there"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Have you noticed how quiet it is?" I whispered, fearing to break the silence properly  
  
"Yes" he said at last, "But there wouldn't be sound anyway"  
  
I stopped "Why?"  
  
There aren't any properly living things here, this is the sacred realm, it's for magic and gods only" he looked at the sky, "Only they and the dead should be here"  
  
"The dead?" I repeated  
  
"Yes, these are the fields where the dead come to be at peace" Link carried on walking  
  
"Where are they?" I scanned around, no ghosts, no bodies, dead?  
  
"I don't know" Link said grimly  
  
"Lucy should be here then?" I asked hopefully, "Lucy!" I called out over the field, my voice echoed on and on into nothing "Lucy are you there?"  
  
Link spun round, raced back and grabbed me, shaking hard, "Do you want everyone to know we're here? You stupid child, the enemy is here and you're giving away where we are!"  
  
His nails dug into my arm, hurting me, he was gripping tightly. If my shirt hadn't been there he would have drawn blood. I looked at him; his face was a cold mask of fury. What was the matter with him? He wasn't usually like this.  
  
"You're...hurting me" I said and tried to pull away  
  
"Nothing compared to the pain you'll get if I hear you shouting again" Link threw me away from him "Now keep moving"  
  
He marched away.  
  
I stared holding my arms where he'd gripped them. The pain ached dully.   
  
The Zora walked up and helped me up.  
  
"Is he ok?" the Zora asked quietly  
  
"I...don't know. He's never done that...before" I almost began to cry, but couldn't, it would be to hard on the land of the dead if tears fell here  
  
"You ok?" Zora asked kindly  
  
"Yeah, little sore, but ok" I looked at the Zora and smiled, viewing him properly for the first time, he seemed familiar "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The Zora's face melted into what looked like a smile "You do remember me. I didn't kill you when you attacked us"  
  
My mind sped back to the Zora who could have killed me in Zora's domain when we were trying to escape. The Zora guard who'd run away from the opportunity.  
  
"You! You are the one who could have killed me" I pointed surprised, "Wow, definitely a small world"  
  
"Yes, it certainly is, now let's catch moody up" he said  
  
We began to trot after Link, but not close enough to tread on his heels or have him hear us. After all, he'd bitten my head off at talking.  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked quietly  
  
"I told you, you can't pronounce it" the Zora replied "And I can't teach you Zora phonetics in an hour you know"  
  
"Fine" I thought for a moment, "But I don't like you having no name I can call you, how about I give you a temporary name? Well until you find time to teach me anyway"  
  
The Zora didn't reply, then said, "Well, I guess that would be ok"  
  
"Great" I grinned, "Now..."  
  
I ran through a list of names in my head:  
  
George. No.  
Thom. No!  
Mary? Girls name stupid.  
Michael. No.  
George. You said that already. Did I? Oh.  
Bob. You must be kidding.  
Spot! Maybe you should just shut up. Me? You're the one who was gonna name him!  
Hmm...Chester. That sounds like a horse.  
John. No  
Austin. Hmph. Guess not.  
  
I looked at the Zora, he didn't seem like a George or Thom.  
  
All right, how about Will? Hmmm, Will Smith is nice...Forget it.  
I'm out of ideas. Give the right side of the brain a go.  
  
I listened to the voices in my head arguing and then decided to go with the bimbo at the ranch's way of thinking. A simple nature name.  
  
"Alright" I said to the Zora, "I name you Kestrel"  
  
"What's a kestrel?" the Zora asked  
  
"A bird where I come from" I replied  
  
"Wouldn't a fish be more appropriate?" he said looking at me intently  
  
"I guess, but Kestrel sounds cool"  
  
"Fine, for a little while I shall be Kestrel" the Zora silenced as we came up behind Link  
  
Link had stopped.  
  
I stopped a little way off behind him. No way was he shouting at me again. The Zora stood next to him.  
  
"Look." Link pointed ahead. We all looked where he was looking.  
  
I almost screamed.  
  
Rows and rows of bodies lay across the valley from here on in. Lines of Zoras, Gerudos, Kokiri and other species of people from Link's world lined a metre wide path. The rows of dead went on for as far as the eye could see. Perhaps this was where the dead had been.  
  
I fought the urge to be sick. I didn't succeed; luckily I could hide it behind a bolder at my feet.  
  
There, right in the centre of the field of dead was a black castle. A replica of the one Gannondorf had built in Hyrule. With the black swirling clouds and all. The path ran right up to it, through the millions of dead.  
  
"I know this guy" the Zora seemed unfazed by the spectacle and was leaning down next to a Zora's body "In the army, a real patriot. Disappeared when the...when the armies...right. I should have known" he straightened "I guess we solved the riddle of the missing armies. Too bad, some of these were buddies of mine"  
  
"I have one thing to say" I stumbled forward to the edge of the field   
  
"What's that," Link said not looking at me  
  
"Ick"  
  
The Zora burst out laughing "Ick? What kind of word is that?"  
  
I shot him a look that silenced him, even though he was smiling still "It is a word where I come from. Like these two are: f*** off"  
  
"Ooooooh scary" The Zora mocked and threw his head back to laugh again  
  
"Hey!" I drew the bow I'd been carrying and aimed it at the Zora "Shut it or I shoot Kessy"  
  
The Zora eyed me "I could take you"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say fishy"   
  
"Quiet" Link snapped, "Look at the castle"  
  
We looked at the castle, slowly but surely a cloud of dust was heading towards us over the field of the dead.  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"Looks like..." the Zora began but didn't finish  
  
As the dust cloud drew nearer it became crystal clear what was coming.  
  
"Run!" Link cried as the troop of men came even nearer  
  
"Where the hell are we supposed to run?" I cried in frustration "We're in a b***** flat FIELD!"  
  
"Looks Like we're fighting" the Zora brought his spear glaive thingy up and took a fighting stance "Nothing else to do"  
  
"I hate fighting" I whined as the men were ten metres away "And why are they attacking us?" I lay the bow and arrow quiver carefully on the floor and drew Lucy's broadsword  
  
"Obviously someone doesn't want us to get to the castle" Link commented dryly as the first wave of the troop attack.  
  
After the first five struck and had been killed by Link and the Zora, it became hazy and confusing as I drew my sword up barely to parry blows and strike men down.  
  
The men we were fighting looked strange. As each one came, their faces looked stony and unseeing. They were dead, I realised.   
  
"These guys are dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the other two as I dodged a sword slicing down on me  
  
"I noticed" the Zora cried back fending off six of the zombie men at once   
  
I barely heard him as a bulky fighter brought his staff heavily down on my collarbone. Something cracked.   
  
"S***!" I collapsed in pain, clutching the sword I'd buried into the zombies stomach. I clutched my shoulder carefully.  
  
But the fight was still on. Three men loomed over me.  
  
I stared up at them, the agony in my arm dulling as the fear in my stomach realised they were going to kill me. Except they didn't. Two leaned down and grabbed an arm each. Colours splashed themselves over my sight, blinded and almost fainting from the pain they dragged me up and carefully through the battlefield.  
  
"NO" I heard the Zora scream, he was close by, but I couldn't see him   
  
My stomach rolled and tears fell down my face, as my collarbone kept up its relentless piercing pain.  
  
I appealed to Link and the Zora, not sure whether they could hear me or where I was.  
  
"Link!" I screamed, my voice cracked and rose above the battlefield "KESTREL! LINK! HELP ME PLEASE! Help...ah" I shuddered as searing white heat flashed up my arm again  
  
I didn't hear Link. Only the Zora yelling battle cries and the clash of metal and the silent thumps of the zombies falling.  
  
Something it the back of my head, it may have been a mercy blow. But the pain of my collarbone doubled with the strike knocked me out.  
  
The sounds of the world faded out to the black nothing. 


	24. The Last Quarter Part II

New chapter woo! Have you noticed the new chapter titles from now on? We're nearing the end of the story! Yay! Finally! Aren't you glad for me? Tee hee! I've written the ending already! I just have to get there now ^_^'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games, though it would be cool, and all other disclaimers apply. I don't own the term 'Majin', that comes from an anime series called Dragonball Z, but it seemed to fit the line I'm following nicely.  
  
  
I opened my eyes. No Pain. I shot up and hit my head on a wall. I rubbed it tenderly and checked my collarbone. It wasn't broken anymore. I moved it warily. It was fixed. Yay. But ow for my head. I held it and looked at the culprit. A sloping ceiling wall thingy-me-bob.  
  
I looked around, a dark room, bars along one wall going out into a hall of some sorts. A dungeon or something. I turned my attention back to my attacker.  
  
"F***ing wall, hit me will you?" I rapped it with my knuckles "Ha! Take that!"  
  
"Hey..." a voice groaned from the other side of the dark room  
  
I squinted over to the source of the voice as familiar figure lurched forward.  
  
"Lucy!" I stumbled off the bunk and hugged her fiercely   
  
We just sat there for a while, weeping and stuff. I felt relieved and whole again. I wasn't torn. My friend was alive, and I was alive to see her again. It was a good feeling.  
  
When we'd calmed down a bit I said, "What happened?"  
  
"I fell," she said simply  
  
"No kidding, I'm sorry I couldn't stop you falling"  
  
"I haven't finished yet" Lucy drew back a little and raised her shirt and sleeves, bruises littered her skin, a purple patchwork quilt "I guess you could say they were ready for me"  
  
I hissed in sympathy "Then what?" I could see her eyes glittering in the dark  
  
"I was beaten, they wanted to know everything we'd done and where we came from, what weapons you were armed with, our worlds history. It was a lot of pointless stuff, but they made me speak of it all anyway. Everything. They knew a lot too, they said if I didn't tell them everything they wanted they'd take me to Majin Reika"  
  
"Who's Majin Reika?" I asked quietly  
  
"Their leader, they say she is a god" came the reply  
  
"And who were they?"   
  
"Demons"  
  
I sat still, listening, thinking. Lucy had had a very rough time, I'd been taking it easy. I felt awful.   
  
An arm linked through the crook of my elbow.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it" Lucy said softly "It was a risk we knew when we came to Hyrule, and my fault for running ahead near the temple"  
  
"But I should have helped you, Link should have helped you"  
  
"You aren't a superhero" Lucy giggled softly "And your weakness isn't kryptonite, it's self doubt"  
  
I shoved her gently "When did you get so wise?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I filled her in gradually about all that had happened while she'd been gone, like the meeting with Zelda, the change in our mission and Navi's visit. It got me thinking, where had Navi gone anyway? I told her about the battle and how I didn't know where Link and the Zora were either. She listened to it all silent and still. I would have given her the broadsword back, but I didn't know where it was.  
  
We must have been in the cell for hours. Or at least it felt like it. When a light shone down outside the cell, lighting outside and we could see there was a long tunnel, water trickling down the walls and moss on the floor and cells lining the walls. All empty, or had bones piled in them.  
  
I felt ill again. But pushed it away.  
  
A silhouette appeared in front of the bars; I looked up into the black holes of a skull. Biting back a scream, I realised I was staring into the face of a Stalfos, a real life Stalfos.  
  
From a voice that rumbled out of an empty rib cage it growled "Get up"  
  
"Where, where are we going?" Lucy's voice asked clearly  
  
"To see the Majin" he replied and pulled the bars from the cell one by one, till there was a gap around a metre wide "Out"  
  
We stumbled out into the hallway and retched as a stench of rotting flesh met our nostrils, I looked closely at the Stalfos, eyes watering, and somehow it was still decomposing. How long had the guy been dead?  
  
"Move" he shoved us along the corridor  
  
I kept my eyes on the ground, gripping Lucy's poor bruised hand from comfort, not wanting to look in the cells nearby.  
  
"Stairs" Lucy warned as the first one came up  
  
We climbed and walked, twisted and turned. Down this corridor and that one, in through that door, in through another. A maze of paths that only the Stalfos seemed to be able to calculate.  
  
Eventually the dull glare from fiery torches was flooded into bright natural light as we entered the great hall. In a similar design to the Temple of time, instead of an altar it contained a marble seat, red carpet underneath and running up a small flight of stairs to a large stone door. Very different to the dirty stone slabs the rest of the building seemed to be made out of.  
  
We were lead to stand in front of the throne.  
  
"Kneel" the Stalfos commanded in the voiceless rumble  
  
We obeyed, Lucy wincing as she got to the floor. I smiled comfortingly at her, although I was shaking hard. I looked at my hand, how could she not see I was a wreck?  
  
We waited in silence; the only sound was the clank of the Stalfos' armour as he changed position.  
  
Finally a sound rang through, a gong I think, and it definitely sounded like it. And the stone door behind the throne began to slide apart, a bright light filling the room.  
  
I swallowed and rubbed my eyes; this hero thing really involved too much light for me.  
  
In the centre of the light a small silhouette began to form, then grow larger. The light cleared and then the person walked into the room.  
  
The woman was tall, too tall for a normal woman. And beautiful, surpassing Zelda's beauty in every way, inhumanely beautiful, and a deathly snow white complexion. Her deep black hair drew back in an elegant ponytail with braids gripped in loops around the front to emphasise her cold, hard blue eyes. She wore a pure white dress, not a wrinkle to be seen, and it stretched far out behind her and the sleeves almost touched the floor.   
  
She smiled at us, yet it held no warmth, it was a cruel smile, long out of use.  
  
She strode down the deep red carpet toward the throne, perfectly balanced. She could have piled books on her head or something. Spreading her skirts she sat on the throne.  
  
"Welcome" she said, her voice steady and articulated, "So you are the two I've been hearing about"  
  
We stared at her, she'd heard about us? Like what? What had she heard?  
  
"So you have come to save Hyrule," she continued "Too bad"  
  
"Not to save it exactly" I began but was silenced by a cuff from the Stalfos   
  
"The Princess must be desperate to send children against me" the woman continued, "Do you know who your up against?"  
  
"We have a pretty good idea," Lucy mumbled  
  
"I am the Majin Reika" The woman stood up to her full height, "And no mortal or god can defy me"  
  
"They all say that" I said under my breath  
  
"Why are you being rude?" Majin Reika's eyes narrowed "I could have you killed for being so. Maybe I will"  
  
"I don't think you will" Lucy said firmly  
  
"What makes you so sure little one?" Reika walked forward and calmly looked down on Lucy  
  
"I'm sure because I've been here a while and I'm not dead"  
  
"I could be playing with you girl" the Majin's smiled was cruel   
  
"Then why ask all those questions?" Lucy smiled smugly "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were curious about our home and adventures"  
  
The Majin's smiled twisted "Pitiful fool" she slapped Lucy to the floor "I am NOT interested in your stupid life or friends! I am after nothing you can offer me! I am working to a goal!"  
  
"What's that goal?" I asked  
  
Majin Reika looked at me and said coolly "You're not smart child, don't think I'd tell you just because you asked me. No, I won't tell you now. Take them away, I am tired of them" she waved her hand and walked back up the steps to vanish into the light "I look forward to another chat little girls"  
  
The Stalfos dragged Lucy and me up by our collars as the door shut on us and that crazy-looking woman disappeared from view. I stared at the door where it had shut. Who the hell was she? What the hell had she been going on about? Lucy seemed to think she knew what was going on. I'd have to ask her.  
  
But for now I figured it was back to the cell. Once again we were marched along in silence and back towards the gloominess under what I think was underground. That was where cells were usually.  
  
Finally we were shoved back onto the stone floor and shut in again.  
  
I slumped against the damp wall.  
  
"Well" I sighed, "I guess we're stuck here"  
  
"Mmmm" Lucy agreed lying on a bunk and rubbing her bruises tenderly  
  
"That woman was the Stalfos' threat I take it?"   
  
"You got it"   
  
I stared at my hands while turning a thought over in my mind "Lucy"  
  
"Yeah?" she rolled over to look at me  
  
"What was that lady talking about?" I asked "She seemed to know all about us and we don't know anything about her and why she's doing what she's doing"  
  
"Well I think I've picked up a few ideas about her. I think she's controlling all the evil in this place somehow. I mean, all the monsters seemed to be linked in their heads. From what I saw, they didn't have their own brains. They acted like a hive mind"  
  
"Like the Borg on Star Trek!" I put in   
  
"Yeah, like that...in a way, I guess. Anyway it seems like she wants to take Hyrule over"  
  
"So why did you ask if she wanted to hear about us?" I asked  
  
"Because I thought it might buy us some time if she were interested in us" Lucy replied   
  
"Why do we need time?"  
  
"Well" Lucy stared once more at her bruises "I don't think we're needed at all, she didn't seem interested anyway. Maybe she's after Link"  
  
"Not in the pet he's in" I scowled   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He shouted at me and hit me! Well, shook me violently. It hurt!" I cried "I didn't do anything to him!"  
  
Lucy was quiet for a moment then said "Maybe it's catching up to him finally"  
  
"Once again I'll ask this question: what do you mean?"   
  
"Well, you remember how every one in Hyrule seemed to be turning nasty and killing and fighting?" I nodded "Maybe it's a magic that that Majin ladies doing or something. And Link was immune for a while because he's so good"  
  
"But what about the Sages? They weren't bad," I pointed out  
  
"From what I've seen they seem to be the definition of types of good" Lucy stretched, "Sleep, we need to get some rest I think after all that walking"  
  
"Yeah, walking to the great hall and back is really tiring," I said sarcastically.   
  
But then, if that was true, why did I fall asleep instantly?  
  
  
  
Ooooooh what did you think of that chapter? The Last Quarter Part II is over for now then! We're drawing near to a closure at last! Come back soon for the nest instalment! 


	25. The Last Quarter Part III

Welcome to Part Three of the Last Quarter! What happened last...as yes, cells, Majin's and meetings! It's all getting more confusing and really am trying to straighten things out now. But then, if I left everything wound up, there wouldn't be room for a sequel now would there ^^  
  
Disclaimer: how dare you suggest I own all this? No, I don't own Zelda or the term Majin though the context it is in is mine because the Majin in this is a sorceress not the pink blobby buu thing in DBZ! Though I'll probably deny that if you pull me in court ^^ Listen, this is just fan fiction I'm not saying I own it!  
  
  
I knew I was dreaming the moment I opened my eyes. I sat up; I was no longer in the cell. The flat, barren desert was all around, on and on into the horizon. Not a cactus broke up the unrelenting ground. The sun bore down heavily. I held my hand up to my eyes to scan further into the distance. It was quiet, I couldn't hear a thing.  
  
A long way away, a small silhouette stood below the high midday sun. Then, as if I was on a fast, flat escalator, the figure drew closer and closer to me. The ground sped past as I raced to meet the person. Nearly at the point where we would meet I recognised Lucy's thin frame.  
  
Suddenly I faced her, eye to eye. She stared at me unblinking. I tried to say something, but she put her finger over her lips. I shut my mouth. Lucy placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes. A low dull thudding began to fill my deaf ears. A heartbeat.   
  
It steadily beat as a light began to burn blue from within Lucy's chest. Then streaks of white-blue ribbon lights streamed down from her palms to bury themselves in the ground between us. I watched the ground as the light began to spread through the dust and rocks along the dry earth out into the distance.  
  
Then as if in reverse the light sped back to our feet and jumped into the air floating just above our heads. The midday sun dropped in fast-forward to sunset and the moon rose in a few moments to replace it. The light continued to float.   
  
Lucy collapsed. But it didn't seem to bother me; I was concentrating on the light. Even though in the back of my head I knew I should be helping my friend. Even the knowledge of it being a dream couldn't erase that instinct.   
  
In the middle of the light a shape began to form. A very odd shape, it had protrusions and odd angles all over. Slowly it ate the light and then the shape became clear it me. I felt tightness come over me breathing as I realised exactly was it was.  
  
Majora's Mask.  
  
But the dream wasn't done yet, above me a storm began and clouds gather. It was like one of those speeded up nature programs or something. The clouds grew and grew. Until the began to form a human shape. It was Majin Reika. In huge, huge gigantic cloud form. A low cloud that hung over my head began to form the shape of fingers, then a thumb and palm. When it was a perfectly formed hand, the cloud Reika reached down and snatched the mask from the air. The from out of nowhere another hand came down to-  
  
***  
  
"S***!" I screamed and shot up off the floor of the cell  
  
Lucy jerked off the bunk "What? What is it?" She sat up, hair tousled and eyes dusted with sleep  
  
I groaned and felt my skull, I seemed in one piece. Hah! Dream hands can't smash me into the ground...even so. I looked at Lucy's chest suspiciously. That dream was weird.  
  
"Nothing" I forced a gritted smile "Bad dream, that's all"  
  
Lucy frowned "Right..."  
  
"Really" I put my hands up "Scouts honour"  
  
"You were never a scout or a boy, it doesn't count"   
  
I made a face "Right"  
  
Lucy got back up on the bunk stretching, she seemed a little tense, she looked like she'd just been told she'd gotten a C- after trying hard. Her face was slightly frustrated and sad as she glanced at me. I think she wanted me to tell her more about the dream, as if she knew there had been more to it than I was telling her. Smart girl, but I wasn't going to tell her anything. I mentally stuck my tongue out.  
  
Maybe that evil stuff was affecting me too, I mean, I wasn't usually secretive about dreams.  
  
"Anything happen while I've been out?" I asked  
  
"They came to look in on us a few times, left some water" she motioned to a bucket and dipper of clean water, which I fell upon greedily "And another bucket I guess we use for a toilet," she pointed to another bucket in the corner  
  
"They expect us to use a bucket?"  
  
Lucy shrugged "Depends how long we're here"  
  
I wiped water from my chin "I've had a quick think about that" total lie, but oh well "I don't know if Link and Kestrel-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Zora I told you about, I named him Kestrel" I filled in "I don't know whether they made it, the soldiers seemed pretty intent on my capture and killing them. So they could be dead"  
  
"That's pretty blunt"  
  
"Well with the mood Link was in I'd rather not talk to him again" I looked out the bars "So I guess we're on our own"  
  
"I'd rather not be" Lucy tugged absently at a piece of moss on the damp floor "I am not a warrior properly"  
  
"As I think we've both pointed out to people often enough" I grinned "But that Majin lady, we need to find out all we can from her: aims, powers, weaknesses. If we're going to escape"  
  
"What if we can't?"  
  
"Then we are done for" I replied, "We don't have weapons, powers, nothing that could help in a situation like this"  
  
"Except our heads" Lucy pointed out "No one said we had to save Hyrule with strength and fighting"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Well, plenty of heroes didn't win by fighting, they challenged the enemies mentally. Remember the myth about the Sphinx? She asked a guy a riddle and he solved it, granting him safe passage"  
  
"We ask that lady a riddle?" I raised my eyebrow in scepticism "That's your plan?"  
  
"Not really" Lucy replied sheepishly "I was putting on a brave face"  
  
"Oh that's great" I threw myself on the floor again "She'll probably want to see us again, and all we can do is play damsel in distress"  
  
***   
  
Two hours later we were once again dragged up to see the Majin Reika. This time she wore a scarlet dress covered with a cream kimono type thing, and her hair had changed to oak coloured ball of plaits. But she still had the cold eyes.  
  
"That is such a cool wig," I said quietly as we walked up towards her  
  
Once again, forced to our knees we stared up at her quietly.  
  
"Give me one reason not to kill you" she said sweetly, as if she'd just made a comment on the weather, not on our deaths   
  
"We're cute?" I suggested, earning a cuff on the head by a Stalfos  
  
Reika stood up and walked round us slowly "I think it's time I told you something" she said as the clicking of her feet circled us again "I am after Hyrule as you might have guessed, but I don't think it's for the reasons you think I'm after it for"  
  
"Why are you after Hyrule?" Lucy asked bluntly  
  
"Oh no big reason" she stalked back to the top of the steps, to stand by a rope I was sure hadn't been there before "Take a peek"   
  
The Majin pulled the rope steadily and a huge curtain fell to the floor. As I hadn't thought to look above the door before, I decided to look what the cover had been covering. It was at least sixty feet. A huge painting of darkness, with swirling shades of black and grey encompassing a figure that radiated evil from the middle.   
  
"Gannondorf" I whispered staring at the evil eyes of the man who'd almost killed Link a lot of times  
  
"Who's he?" Lucy whispered  
  
"The bad guy who's supposedly locked in the sacred realm...er...here"  
  
"I can see from your faces your surprised" Reika said smiling smugly, "Now he is what I'm after and why I'm taking over Hyrule girls. He is what I'm after"  
  
I wrinkled my nose "Why?"  
  
Majin Reika looked taken back "W-why? Why not? He's a fine figure of a man, a god even! The only one fit to be my king"  
  
"You want to marry him?" Lucy squeaked, "I mean, look at that guy, evil! Ugly!"  
  
A bolt of lighting struck Lucy hitting her back into the centre of the room gasping for breath.  
  
"He holds the triforce" Reika commented absently, "Well, part of it, but the rest can be found easily. And I hold and command an object he would find very interesting to be in with"  
  
She held her hands out in front of her and a ball of black light started to surge from the floor to her palms. Then a shape grew and grew. My dream shot back into my head with full force as the object materialised.  
  
"Majora's Mask..." I whispered  
  
"Yes, this is what I have" Majin Reika's eyes glinted coldly "With this I can release him" she drew the mask up to her face and placed it over her features easily.   
  
Reika convulsed, her body jerking and shuddering as bolts of static electricity shot round her head. Then she raised her head. The mask was attached part of her. The Majin know had the cause of her name. She possessed the mask that the happy mask man had held in Termina. But know it was here. And she was going to use it.  
  
"Watch and learn" Reika's voice had eerie echoes added in, she raised her arms and chanted something in an unknown language  
  
For a moment I was blinded, then the light cleared and Kestrel and Link lay on the floor.   
  
"Link" I scrambled forward to them and shook them   
  
They didn't wake up. They didn't look hurt. Why wouldn't they wake up? Lucy stumbled over too and also tried her luck. No breakthroughs.  
  
"They won't awaken" Reika said, "They are under a spell right now. Hopefully strong enough so they won't interfere with my plans As the Hero of time would surely do"  
  
"Let them wake up" Lucy said, "They won't do anything"  
  
A total lie, but oh well.  
  
"No" Reika turned away "They are my sacrifices"  
  
"What?" I gasped  
  
"The goddesses need...certain favours if you want them to help you do things" she turned to them "Blood helps"  
  
The Majin drew a long, thin ceremonial sword from inside the body of the kimono. She held it out and began to stalk toward Kestrel. The two on the floor didn't seem to be waking anytime soon.  
  
I looked at Lucy, she was pale and held her eyes wide as if she wanted to shut them but couldn't. I looked back to Link and Kestrel. Reika was right over Kestrel now and held the sword high, poised, ready to strike.  
  
"I offer the Zora to you!" Reika cried in a high-pitched shriek "Open the seal on the cage of the King of the desert! Goddesses I command you!"  
  
My stomach rolled as she brought the knife down.  
  
"KESTREL" I screamed at the top of my lungs "WAKE UP!"  
  
Kestrel didn't move. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears. I couldn't hear much; I didn't want to look to see if it was over though, I was afraid of what I might see. Finally I opened them to face what had happened.  
  
There was Kestrel on the floor. Strange, no blood, he seemed much the same as before.   
  
I looked up.  
  
My scream to Kestrel must have roused someone else as Link stood with the giant's knife holding off the downward stroke of the Majin's sword. He looked slightly bemused by the situation, flicking his gaze around quickly and then back to Reika.  
  
"Foolish boy to try and stop me" I heard Reika hiss through the mask in that otherworldly voice, but hey, we were in another world anyway!  
  
"I don't know who you are" Link retorted, "But you seem to have a mask there that I know very well"  
  
"Hero of Time do not interfere" Reika whispered, but the whisper echoed in a thousand voices throughout the hall "I own this mask and it's power, I will raise the King of the Desert"  
  
"Ganondorf?" Link's face twisted into a grin, "Now I see, oh well, I can't allow that" she started to throw sword blows at Reika  
  
"He doesn't seem nasty" Lucy commented absently   
  
"Maybe it wore off," I snapped and slid forward on my stomach to pull Kestrel by his feet over to us  
  
"ENOUGH" Reika screamed tearing off the mask and throwing Link by the force of her voice into a wall "BACK TO YOUR IMPRISONMENT!"  
  
Then, suddenly, we were back in the cell again, but with Link and unconscious Kestrel too.  
  
"Hey" Link grinned and put away the giants knife  
  
"Hi" Lucy said  
  
Link did a double take "You're real?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Lucy asked, "I mean, you never actually saw my body after you let go"  
  
Link blushed "Sorry...I...didn't mean...to...you know"  
  
Lucy patted his hand "I forgive you, you came to get me" she smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his waist and gestured for me to join in the group hug "I'm glad you're here, I wouldn't have lasted much longer"  
  
"I wouldn't have either" I replied  
  
Lucy jerked her head to Kestrel "Who's that guy?"  
  
"Some guy" I shrugged smiling, "He's a Zora, and he didn't think we could say his name so I called him Kestrel. He's cool"  
  
"Cool" Lucy picked up Kestrel's tail and examined it carefully "Not very scaly for a fish"  
  
"Not a fish..." Kestrel moaned sitting up and yanking his tale from Lucy "I'm a...something but not a fish"  
  
"Fine" Lucy held out a hand "I'm Lucy"  
  
He shook it "Kestrel I guess"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here" he rubbed his head and looked at me "You're here!"  
  
"Yes" I smiled  
  
"What about...your shoulder!" He said quickly, "Does it need healing?"  
  
"I forgot about your shoulder" Link said kneeling over it and examining it carefully with his hands "Where was it?"  
  
"Left" I said roughly (I hadn't quite forgiven him)  
  
He went over the muscle and bone expertly and sat back shaking his head "Seems fine"  
  
"I guessed that too" I sniffed  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Well after being screamed at and snapped at and then left! I wonder what could be the problem?"  
  
Link looked away "Oh that"  
  
"Yeah, what was with you?" Kestrel chimed in "Like you were evil"  
  
"Well whatever it was it's worn off," Lucy said calmly, we all looked at her "Well he's fine know and he saved Kestrel didn't he?"  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Well then" Lucy said comfortably "That's that"  
  
Link nodded apologetically to me and I nodded back. Fine. We'd see how this went.  
  
"What do we know about the lady up there?" Link pointed to the ceiling "How'd she get the mask?"  
  
I put my head on my hand "She wants a boyfriend"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This Majin Reika lady wants to release Gannondorf from the higher sacred realm with sacfrices for the goddesses and then they can rule the world together" I explained "So I guess that's what the dead are for, the army of invasion  
  
"We're the sacrifices?" Kestrel asked  
  
"Pretty much" I nodded  
  
"We can't let that happen!" Link cried jumping to his feet "It's my job to protect this land! I am the Hero Of Time! I can't let her release Gannondorf!"  
  
"Here we go..." I muttered  
  
"We shall demand an audience and I shall challenge her to a trial by combat~!"  
  
"What?" Lucy and I cried together  
  
"And I shall defeat her~"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And save the world!"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Guard!! Guard get here now!"  
  
A Stalfos and a Moblin appeared at the door. Looking bewildered in their black eyes, if they can show bewilderment.  
  
"Take me to you leader!"  
  
  
  
Ok, a cliff-hanger! MWA HA AHA HA HA HA and a final battle, yay. 


	26. The Last Quarter Part IV

Not that I know of, Ryoko may have been an inspiration but...nah; I don't think they are related, Reika is a name I used from a series called 'Strange Dawn'. I just needed a quick exit to the final battle ^_~ yeah I know I confused you all but hey! We got here! I'm sorry!!!! It's been ages since I wrote, but I was trying to make it a long chapter!  
  
  
  
"Back so soon?" Reika smirked at us in a pitiful heap on the floor  
  
"Great idea Link" I groaned shoving him off my legs "Have the Stalfos carry us, real fun"  
  
"Shut up" Link scrambled to his feet and stood proudly in front of Reika, a bit difficult when we were all stumbling behind him  
  
"Well mortal?" Reika asked standing to face this obstacle "What are you here for?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Link shouted loudly drawing his sword  
  
"A duel?" Reika sniffed underneath the mask "How quaint, why?"  
  
"I challenge you to a duel, a fight to the death, whoever wins...well, they live"  
  
"Very well" Reika said casting aside her robe revealing a white suit of armour like material and a huge sword  
  
"Two conditions!" Link said as he walked forward  
  
"Name them" Reika snapped  
  
"One. No magic, pure power only"  
  
Reika nodded casting aside Majora's Mask, which went up in smoke.  
  
"Two. Leave the others out of this" he jerked his head at us  
  
At this we all started to protest rather abusively and loudly.  
  
"Done" a barrier of fire went up in a circle around the combatants, shutting him in and use out  
  
We backed away from the wall carefully.  
  
"Well done Link," I screamed through the fire at him "Get yourself killed!"  
  
"Link you dummy! What did you do that for?" Kestrel joined in  
  
Lucy sat on the floor "May as well watch"  
  
I stared at her "What the F*** are you doing?"  
  
"Watching"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"We can't really do anything" Lucy said calmly "If all you've told me about Link is true then he can't lose can he"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Then sit"  
  
I sat grumpily staring through the impassable wall "How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I'm not calm" Lucy said spacing out for a moment  
  
"I'm certainly not" Kestrel said through gritted teeth "Look at that, Link's a rag doll out there"  
  
The battle had begun and Link was being forced back against the wall with every blow. Like the battle with Gannondorf the ring of fire kept out all interference. And where was Navi at a time like this?  
  
Link, although being forced back, seemed to hold his own until he singed his back on the wall of fire which gave Reika the chance she needed to slice her sword across his front scraping his chest as soon as she had done that he rolled away gasping toward the centre of the ring again.  
  
Reika approached cautiously as Link adjusted his sword grip again.  
  
I don't think I had breathed for the last few minutes and I let out a big sigh as the wound didn't seem to affect Link at all.  
  
They met with swords again and swung with momentum off each other to twist round again to strike from an angle, Link twisted his sword round in an arc to strike at Reika's side, she dodged away to the edge of the ring panting.  
  
"You're good," she said stonily "As good as the legends say, even better perhaps, but this is starting to bore me"  
  
"Then let's finish it" Link leapt at her once more  
  
What happened next was completely out of my perception, one minute Link was running at the Majin, the next she had him on the floor submitting almost.  
  
She stood over him pushing her sword down while Link struggle to hold his sword up to push hers away with what looked like great difficulty.  
  
"Get up Link" Lucy called "You can beat her"  
  
I felt my stomach jump with nerves as the two sides were at a stalemate for a moment.  
  
"Come on Link" Kestrel yelled "Or I'm going to ram myself into this wall"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Link cried through gritted teeth, "I am trying to concentrate here you know"  
  
"Get real! Like your going to beat her" Lucy shouted grinning, "We're giving pep talk Link!"  
  
"I don't need it" Link replied angrily tossing Reika with his feet so she slid backwards over the smooth floor  
  
Lucy whispered in my ear "I think if we make him angry he'll have more luck"  
  
I looked at her, her eyes were bright with held back tears but she was smiling hopefully and her cheeks were pink with excitement.  
  
I smiled at her reassuringly "Let's try it shall we?"  
  
"Link if you don't win I'm going to tell Zelda you hit my friend!" Lucy yelled gleefully  
  
Link swung his sword round and it bit into Reika's shoulder with a screech.  
  
"When you lose I'm going to kill myself!" I joined in waving one of the Stalfos' swords around   
  
Another jab from Link causing Reika to nearly fall into the wall of fire, it burned steadily behind her.  
  
You could see sweat dripping from both of them.   
  
I thought for a moment that it was going to be all right, Link was winning, and he was driving Reika back with more force than she could muster against him physically.  
  
Then something awful happened.  
  
I don't think Reika took the fact Link was winning too well. She cheated.  
  
Straightening up, Reika threw her sword into the air. Mistaking this for a forfeit Link started to rush forward with his sword raised. Reika dodged with speed that no human could ever match, her magic splurging out in a flicker of speed like wind behind Link. The sword came down in a spinning arc and landed perfectly in Reika's hand.  
  
She pulled back before he even had a chance to turn round.  
  
The sword went straight through him.  
  
Silence.  
  
Thud. Thud.  
  
My heart beat filled my eardrums as my stomach dropped out of my body and I was swallowed by darkness that could only have been unconsciousness. A most spectacular movie faint I would say.  
  
  
  
  
MWA HA AH AHA AHA AHA another cliff hanger, so not as long as I expected it to be...I probably have lost all my readers haven't I weep sorry!!!!!! 


	27. The False Ending

I haven't updated for ages until the last chapter have I? Well I'll try harder *weep* I was going to make the last chapter magnificent but then nooooo I had to lose my will to write for a while didn't I. I'm planning on having this chapter, the next chapter and the chapter after that as my limit. I will NOT go up to 30! I have decided!!!! Hopefully I'll be able to do it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
  
I've never seen anyone die. On Hyrule Field there were dead people. I didn't know them; they were dead, nothing more to me. I always thought that perhaps dead was a release from life's suffering. I seem to suffer, more each day while I am here in Hyrule. Sometimes it lessens though and I am happy for a while. Today the suffering built up and caught me off guard.  
  
I thought that he had been winning, but she cheated. The b**** had cheated and had run him through. Straight through his middle. Films show that but it can never quite prepare you for real life. I guess because you don't actually ever suspect someone to be killed in front of you.  
  
If you know them it's like being slapped really hard and then having your stomach revolt against your breakfast and then deciding your lopping the loop over and over again. All of this in about a split second. No wonder I had fainted.  
  
And now I was in the dark again. I seem to be in it a lot lately. But this darkness I didn't know I was in. You don't know you've fainted until you wake up and remember that you fell into darkness.  
  
Around me there was warmth and sunlight. I woke up and then...I was home. At least I think I was.  
  
I opened my eyes to see my room with the morning sunlight blazing through open curtains, giving me sunspots from where I'd been lying in it. I was in bed. Sitting up quickly I looked round the room. 8'o'clock. Checking my Baby G watch I saw it was Saturday.  
  
A dream?  
  
I'd left on a Saturday.  
  
"Link?" I got out of bed and knelt on the floor to look under the bed "Link?"  
  
Nothing. The table was solidly fixed as well. I sat upon the bed and looked round. This was my room, every detail was there, and even the drawing I'd done for my art homework yesterday on the desk. Or had it been yesterday? I couldn't think straight.  
  
Had it all been a dream? Something was missing. The photo frames. My family photos on my shelf. I got up and picked them up. The photos were missing, gone, leaving just empty frames.  
  
This is weird, I thought, too strange to be real.  
  
I went to the door to look out into the hallway. I touched the handle.  
  
"I wouldn't go outside just yet" a female voice stopped me  
  
I spun around to see a woman on my bed. If she could be a woman.   
  
She was incredibly tall. Taller than any woman I had ever seen. Michael Jordan height or possibly taller even than him. She was striking, not beautiful like Zelda or the cold beauty like Reika. This woman was in that word striking. She had skin the colour of paper it was so pale and fiery red hair which framed her face in a mane of colour even to match her deep scarlet eyes. To contrast the hair and eyes even more she wore a simple white dress that hung limply across her slender form and made her look more humble than she would have done in a richer set of clothing.   
  
"It could be dangerous right now you know" she said, her voice was like listening to heat itself, it was warm and burned with the inner strength she seemed to radiate to fill the room  
  
I held my hand on the door knob "This isn't my room is it" I said to the stranger, I heard the small stutter in my words  
  
She smiled "Are you afraid?" I nodded slightly without realising "I guess I would be too but I really only have two sized, big and little. I'm not usually this big. Although it is much better than being small"  
  
I stared at her, what was she talking about? Maybe she was mad or something.  
  
"I guess it is a little big for this room" she carried on "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about myself. I'm here to talk about you"  
  
"Right" I said slowly "OK"  
  
"I can see you have questions, well we don't really have time but ask the best ones before I leave. Perhaps they are the right ones to ask"  
  
A bit confusing but I complied "Where am I?"  
  
"A place I thought you would be comfortable"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you that later"  
  
"Am I dead?  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because we needed you"  
  
I ran out of questions at that point. I sat on the floor and stared up at her, craning my neck to see her face.  
  
"Are you done?" she asked, "I think I'll talk now. Alright, I am here to tell you that you can defeat that witch who just ran your friend through"  
  
"Right" I said feeling sarcasm rise "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I'm getting to that part. The key is your friend"  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. You had a dream yes?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"The dream" she said impatiently "The one with the desert and the mask etc. Yes?"  
  
"Oh" I remembered quickly with the look she gave me "Of course, and what does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Your friend is the key as I said. If she allows it then she can become a vessel"  
  
"A vessel?"  
  
"Stop interrupting me!" The woman's hair glowed, and I stopped interrupting "Now when you go outside I want you to get consent from her. I need it in words, not signs, but words, nothing more. You can't defeat the witch on your own but with a little help maybe you can"  
  
The lady stood up, banging her head on the ceiling. She cursed and rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Now is it clear?" she said  
  
"Well, I~"  
  
"Good, good" she smiled, "Hope we meet again, just go out the door when your ready" and she disappeared.  
  
I stared at where she had been "You didn't tell me who you were!" I called to the space "Vessel for what?"  
  
This was too confusing. What was going on? What was outside? It was all too much. I stared at the door. Did she mean that would be waking up if I went through the door? I looked at myself, in pyjamas? How was I going to fight in pyjamas?  
  
I gulped and put my handle on the door. Nothing. I twisted the knob and opened the door into blazing light.  
  
***  
  
The light cleared to leave me in the hall once more. It had scorch marks on the floor, probably from the fire shield. The walls were burnt and in the middle of the floor stood Reika, she stared at me steadily. Waiting?  
  
Link lay at her feet motionless, the sword which had done the deed by his, bloodied and dripping onto the marble stone. I remembered the others, they also were near me and I reached them easily. What had happened? They were both unconscious and covered in injuries.  
  
I knelt next to Lucy, who was closer, and pulled her up, onto my lap trying not to panic.  
  
"Lucy?" I shook her gently "Lucy, Lucy wake up"  
  
She didn't move. I looked to Kestrel, he didn't move and looked in worse condition. No, I couldn't be left alone now. Why was she staring at me? The b**** was gloating over me! Of all the things to be doing! Not killing me but laughing at me!  
  
The dream, remember the dream, yes, yes, the dream. Heartbeat, Lucy's heartbeat! I needed her consent, the heartbeat? I put my hand on her neck to feel for a pulse.  
  
No pulse.  
  
Dead?  
  
I shoved her off my lap and onto the floor and knelt over her. No idea what to do but I have to do something. I crossed my palms like they do on TV and placed them above her heart.  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, you can seriously damage someone's heart and chest by doing this if you are not trained to do this. This is a story and not real I do not have any qualifications or knowledge of who to start someone's heart. Never ever follow these directions in the fic and always phone 999/911 for medical emergencies. I repeat DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! If you do I will hunt you down and murder you if a gruesome and bloody way.  
  
***  
  
I placed my hands where I thought her heart should be. I had no idea what I was doing. It could kill someone doing this wrong but if she was dead anyway then what was the problem? I pushed down hard counting to three before breathing into her mouth and listening for breath.   
  
Still nothing.  
  
I did it again, and again. Until finally I got a faint breeze in my ear as I tried to her breath. She was alive! I pulled her on to my lap again and tried to bring her round.  
  
"Lucy? Come on Lucy, I brought you back from the dead the least you can do is wake up for me"   
  
I shook her and cajoled her finally to opening her eyes.  
  
"Hey" she whispered  
  
I felt tears well up; it was a miracle her brain cells hadn't begun to die from lack of oxygen or something! She could speak and she could breath! But there wasn't really time to celebrate. There was work to be done so to speak.   
  
I hugged Lucy tight and whispered "Lucy, they are dead"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Link and Kestrel"  
  
I heard her breath catch once more and a half strangled sob come out. I hugged her more tightly, determined that I wouldn't cry just yet. There was still a chance.   
  
Reika still stared.  
  
"Lucy" I said as quietly as I could "Don't cry, we don't have time"  
  
She sniffed and replied "What?"  
  
"We can do what we were sent here to do" I said holding tight onto her, I needed some sign she wouldn't hate me for tricking her "Say: yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I felt tears squeeze out of my eyes "Just say it Lucy, please"  
  
"Alright" she paused and repeated, "Yes"  
  
"Do you agree to be a vessel?" I held her and cried, "Say yes"  
  
Lucy sounded confused at my grip but returned the hug and said, "Yes"  
  
"Sorry" I whispered  
  
Everything was still for a moment but then Lucy's grip was lost and she slumped down. Reika had also begun to stride over.  
  
I lay Lucy down praying it would happen soon, but I caught sight of Reika moving towards me and began to back away.  
  
"You little mortal" she said, her face twisting with anger "What have you done? Who have you called here?"  
  
"No one"   
  
I continued scooting away, but she caught up with me easily. She drew her hand back and hit the side of my head hard. I fell on to the floor.  
  
"I don't like liars" she drew me up by my hair "And you are lying to me, now TELL ME WHO YOU CALLED HERE!"  
  
"Me, Reika"   
  
I squeezed my eyes open and there she was. Lucy, but she was different. Well, obviously, her eyes had gone from blue to green her body seemed to glow soft turquoise. She looked angry, well no wonder, I'd be angry if she was being held by her hair. But it wasn't Lucy anymore, I was sure of that.  
  
"You" Reika growled throwing me aside easily "I should have guessed that one of you would come sooner or later" her voice almost spat hatred "I hoped it would be later but since I am in your realm, I guess now is a good time"  
  
"You are too kind" Lucy/The Lady didn't seem bothered about who she was talking to and eyed Reika as if she was a bug "Anyway, you're completely messing up my work of art down here so I'm just putting things right"  
  
Reika replied, "Whatever you say"  
  
Lucy/The Lady clapped her hands, in a moment all signs of a battle and death had vanished and we were standing in a clean, white room. Just a white room with no walls or doors that you could see. Link and Kestrel were on the floor as they had been and we were just there in this big nothing.  
  
"So are we to have a battle?" Reika asked mockingly "I would have thought it to be beneath you"  
  
"Of course it is" Lucy/The Lady snapped "I'm here to do something much worse than hurt you"  
  
"Oh yes? What's that?"  
  
"Trap you with lover boy"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ganondorf girl" Lucy/The Lady pulled me up and stood me next to her "You wanted him to be your Queen, and with all the stuff you've been doing in his name. Without his permission I might add, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you"  
  
"You're giving me what I want?" Reika snorted, "What's the catch?"  
  
"The catch?" Lucy/The Lady said innocently, she walked me over to Link and Kestrel "Keep you hands on both of them girl" she whispered as I took their hands "The catch" she continued, "Is that you are both trapped here forever. Good bye"  
  
It dawned on Reika at that moment what forever was, and she didn't have the mask on her either. She began to run forward to us.  
  
"Good bye" Lucy/The Lady put her hand on my shoulder and I felt a vein of power run through me into the boys bodies  
  
Reika lunged at us screaming frantically "FARORE YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE!"  
  
It was too late. We were gone. Then as we travelled through the realm I suppose it was, I had a vision of what happened to the witch after we left. The white and turned black and out of the shadows had come a figure, he had laughed and Reika had begun to regret what had happened.  
  
But I didn't feel anything for her. I don't think I ever did.  
  
  
  
The final battle is over guys! Woo! Don't worry! I've got another chapter to go! What did you think? Reviews are always nice to see ^_~ I can't believe how quickly I wrote this as well! Hope you enjoyed! Check back soon to see the next chapter! 


	28. Drawing To A Close, The Final Goodbye

Woo hoo!!!!!! Yay!!!! The battle has finished and we are nearing the end of my faithful tale. I've had requests for a sequel and requests for a prequel!!! Whatever am I going to do? I'll tell you what, I'll write the next story of the trilogy for a few chapters and we'll see how it goes. Oh yeah, if you ever get the chance try listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Naturally ~Dolly Mix~' it sounds like a weird mix of Madonna's 'Frozen'!!! On with the chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
We landed on a soft surface. Green, soft, tickling my nose, I knew the sensation well. Grass!! We'd landed on grass! When I thought at one point I'd never see it again, I buried my face in it and breathed in the rich soil smell for a moment or too, this was before I remembered what had happened you understand.  
  
I leapt up and stared around, grass, lots of it, mountains in one direction, forest in another...the field! We were back on Hyrule field, and even more incredibly there were no dead bodies, no weapons, no blood, nothing! It was perfect, as it had always appeared in the game, absolutely beautiful. I threw myself back on the floor and laughed and laughed, it was okay! It was...okay...the others!  
  
How could I have forgotten? I sat up quickly and found Farore staring at me as if I had three heads. It was amazing, she still looked like a basic Lucy but you could tell it wasn't her. I was in the presence of a Goddess, I made an attempt to bow or curtsey or something but ended up falling over. The goddess nodded and moved aside so I could see the bodies of Link and Kestrel.  
  
Was she giving me the bodies to bury? Was I going to get Lucy back, for that matter?  
  
It was weird, seeing them there, unlike when I'd seen them a few moments before in the Sacred Realm where they'd been all beaten up and bloody; now they seemed angelic almost, just asleep, I guess Farore had healed their appearances. I almost cried, but I was tired, and they didn't come easily. So I didn't cry. I just stared.   
  
I went a sat between them very neatly, and played with their hands. Well, not played, I moved their hands so they were crossed over like they are in coffins and just sat there. They looked very peaceful. It was sad sitting there, in the brilliant and warm sunlight with a light breeze cooling my face, and they were dead. The breeze blew Link's hair absently. I picked at his sleeve, pulling at loose fabric. How could it end like this after all we'd been through? It wasn't fair.  
  
I felt a little faint, dead people, are not the best thing to sit next to.  
  
"They are dead" Farore said loudly  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious" I replied snappily, even though I heard my voice crack  
  
"They don't have to be" Farore said turning away airily "I mean, there are certain procedures..."  
  
"WHAT???" I was up and pulling at her arm, this was too good to be true, "Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"  
  
She shook her arm and made me let go with a sharp pinch, she winked "I've only got a short amount of time left in this body but I can go out with a bang by returning them to how they were"  
  
"Were when?" I asked, "An hour ago?"  
  
"No I mean that I could bring these two back to life if you wanted me to, just because you saved my baby"  
  
"I do want you to, wait...your baby?" I stared  
  
Farore giggled, "No not literally, this world" she spread her arms wide and turned to face every direction slowly, "My sisters and I created it, and we have our pet names for it you know. I do so love this world"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"If it weren't for you four it wouldn't be here. So I'll return the favour"  
  
I smiled warmly at her "Makes sense, but when you do it can I ask for a favour?"  
  
"What is it? I might not like it"  
  
"Could you bring the armies back to life as well, so they can go back to their families. It would also help if you made the ill effects of Reika disappear as well"  
  
"Er..." Farore thought about it "That's a massive favour, that's almost like changing the course of history. I mean, they did die"  
  
"So did Link and Kestrel, and it wouldn't be much to make all the people like each other again and stuff afterwards" I grinned, "Please? You are a wonderful goddess"  
  
This flattery seemed to decide her and Farore in her Lucy suit raised her arms and chanted something that I didn't understand. The sky darkened, but when I went to look up at it the normal colour returned. Even stranger, when I went to look at Farore, it was only Lucy staring back at me.  
  
"Hello" she said brightly  
  
That did it, I began to cry then. The tears filled up and they just spilled over. All the fighting was over and everything was good again. We didn't need to be heroes anymore.  
  
Lucy came over and hugged me, she was crying too. We just sat there and cried and cried, let all the adrenaline that had been pumping through us for days fade away and leave us exhausted. It was all right now and we knew it was but it was just stress and pressure and we couldn't stop.  
  
I wiped my eyes on my sleeve (no tissues) and looked around the field. Nothing had ever looked so perfect and clean, once more I took in it's beauty. It was safe, thanks to us, safe thanks to us. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone in my world but...it was a good burden; no one should know those horrors.  
  
A groan from the bodies made us jump Link and Kestrel had sat up; they had sat up and were up breathing! They were all right, ALIVE! Well...yeah. In a moment we had scrambled and pulled them up next to us, ignoring their protests we recounted everything. Just standing there was good, it was one of the happiest things I have ever felt, just knowing everything was all right and we were alive and well and under a clear blue sky.  
  
So repetitive to remember it all the time and yet every moment I thought of it I just bubbled over with happiness.  
  
I sat on the floor followed by Lucy and the guys. We just stared around for a while and told each other the details missed.  
  
"We did it then" Link said stretching "Once again the Hero Of Time saves Hyrule"  
  
"Hey" Kestrel poked Link in the ribs with his elbow "We all helped too"  
  
"Well I know the girls did but you~ OW" Link rubbed his ribs again where the elbow had struck once more "Okay, okay, you win! You helped"  
  
"Thank you, I know when I deserve credit" Kestrel replied loftily  
  
I sighed; this could go on forever. Yet the nagging question had to be asked, and I knew it.  
  
"Link" I said slowly "When do we go home?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment; there was a small sadness as he looked at us both, and then he took out the two flat stones that had begun the adventure from his pouch "Anytime you want little girl"  
  
I frowned "I'm not little anymore"  
  
"I know, I was kidding"  
  
Lucy patted my arm and said "I think we've been away for much too long, it may not be long at home but I've died several times so..."  
  
"You're right," I said quietly  
  
We all stood up and brushed ourselves off. This was it. The final part. I was relieved it was over but now it came to it I was reluctant to leave, I had barely gotten to know Hyrule, Link and Kestrel.  
  
Link handed the stones to us "Just say the word and you're gone"  
  
"Right" Lucy said "What word?"  
  
"I mean tell me to say it then you're gone"  
  
"OK"  
  
I smiled turned to Link and said quietly "You know, for someone as annoying as you are, I'll miss you more than last time we said good bye"  
  
"You were little then and now you're all grown up friend" He grinned "You can handle it I think"  
  
"Sure" I patted my chest "I am very, very strong and don't you forget it"  
  
"I won't, you proved it the moment you came over to Hyrule"  
  
"Ok people" Kestrel came over and shook our hands very formally then bowed, shaking his tail slightly as he bent over "I will see you someday, probably not, but there you go. I'll miss you a lot though, we should have gotten to know each other more than we did"  
  
"I know" Lucy said, "I knew you even less than the other too. I think I would have liked you though fish boy"  
  
"Watch your language"  
  
We hugged him, and then we hugged Link.   
  
"Ok, I'm ready" I said, I gripped Lucy's hand for support "It's been a very crazy journey but I think we did good"  
  
"Me too" Lucy agreed, and called "See you!"  
  
"Bye guys" I waved with my free hand  
  
"Good bye" the other two said grinning  
  
Link muttered something and then we were gone. 


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue...  
  
  
  
I blinked. The same old living room, not ten minutes after we'd left.   
  
"We're...back?" Lucy stared looking around confused  
  
"Yeah" I replied  
  
"That...was interesting...I don't suppose I've been asleep here have I? Fainted perhaps?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Right" she frowned "Will we see them again?"  
  
I looked at the stone in my hand, it was smooth and grey "We may do Lucy, not just yet, but maybe"  
  
The End. 


	30. Credits & Acknowledgments

MWA HA HA AHA HA HA HA. We have now finished one of the longest taken time to write fan fictions I have ever done. This is the only one I've finished so far and now we're done *weep* I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want a sequel (remember I wanted to write a trilogy?) well then you better review because otherwise I won't write a sequel or anything else!  
  
Interestingly...did you notice I never ever said the main characters name throughout the whole 28 chapters? Never one have I called the person telling the story something. I never named her. Cool huh? Maybe I never will. Pretend it's you or something.  
  
OK after an incredibly long and difficult process 'Why Is It Always Me?" has ended and now we have the credits page!  
  
Thank you's:  
  
- Thanks to ALL the reviewers whether you have followed my blundering tale from the beginning or picked it up during what followed, I wouldn't have gone on writing without you and your words of encouragement  
- Thanks to my friend Lucy who let me add her in without consent or knowledge until I told her I was going to kill her off...which I didn't as you may have noticed  
- Thanks to OJR for helping (no I won't be dressing you in a Lady Marmalade outfit to help in chapter 14) and adding support  
- I also want to give credit to OJR, Icecold and all the other writers who have EVER done a self-insertion fan fiction, I wouldn't have thought of one like this without reading so many other brilliant ones, mine is only a shadow  
  
I really don't know what else to put. Thanks for reading I guess, I hope you enjoyed the time you spent here.  
  
Hey if you guys review I'll write more Zelda stuff ^_~ if you leave your emails with the reviews I will inform you if a sequel/prequel MAY come up in the future or I do another Zelda writing.   
  
Thanks!  
  
P.S God this is such a cheesy page, it doesn't even qualify for a chapter! Even though it's....not....yeah....  
  
GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! 


End file.
